Pride and Prejudice
by Damonisbae
Summary: Sakura isn't from a wealthy family like all the kids at her high school. Sasuke Uchiha seems to look down at anyone who doesn't have wealth and Sakura thinks he's a jerk for it. But she doesn't really care about Sasuke when she met the charming Sai. The only thing is, Sasuke and Sai know each other and don't like each other. And one of them is hiding something about the other.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a spin on Pride and Prejudice- Naruto style. Yes, it will be kind of weird, with who Sakura is BFF's with, but I think it all works out in the end. Yes, I think I already know how it's kina sorta a little going to end. I think I can totally pull this off!_

_Enjoy!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura sighed as Hinata waited anxiously. "He's coming back from his long mission! We haven't stopped texting each other, oh I cannot wait until he comes," Hinata said excitedly. Sakura smiled at her friend a little, happy that Hinata liked someone. Like, really liked someone, and whoever that guy was, sure made Hinata happy. From what Hinata told her about the guy named Naruto Uzumaki- he being in some family that is very well known- was the sweetest thing ever. Sakura noticed the starry eyes Hinata made at the sky, and when Naruto texted her, the huge smile on her face. Now, Hinata was finally seeing her beloved Naruto, and that was all she could talk about.

"That's great, really," Sakura said honestly. "But I have to go to work, and you know, I will be there when he comes."

"Oh! Which reminds me, there will be a New Year's party today before Winter Break is over and school starts. Naruto is hosting it, and you are totally invited, and you have to come. Naruto said his friend…ah, Sasuke- Sasuke _Uchiha_ is coming to enroll in the school!" Everyone knew the Uchihas. They were the richest of the rich, " Maybe you two-"

"Thanks, Hinata, but I may think about it, okay? See you later," Sakura rushed to get out, not wanting to hear about some rich party. The only reason why she was enrolled in the prestigious academy, Konoha Academy, was because she was on scholarship. She was the only one with a scholarship because the middle class, the less rich, went to Leaf High, where she would have gone, but since she wanted to be with her best friend Hinata, and she scored the scholarship, she went to Konoha Academy. Her parents were happy, and Hinata was happy, but she wasn't too thrilled to be stuck in a school with rich kids.

Sakura wasn't poor, but she wasn't well off like every single person in Konoha Academy. Her parents had to work hard to make money and to put a roof over their head, and to have food on the table. The people at Konoha Academy? They had everything handed to them. Sakura could see that at the cafeteria, with their expensive and exotic foods, the designer clothes, the arrogant and cocky attitudes of the rich people, who looked down at her.

It was fine by her, really. Hinata wasn't like the snobby rich people, she was the sweetest person she knew. Hinata was always smiling, and sometimes Sakura thought Hinata made up for the lack of Sakura's smiles.

What she really disliked about the rich people was that Sakura worked hard to get good grades, and to make money. The rich people didn't even try, and took everything for granted. Right now, for her family, money was tight, and she got a job at the local coffee shop so she could help her parents. Lately, she didn't smile too much. She saw no reason to.

"Sakura! You don't work today. Tomorrow, remember?" Ten-ten said to her as Sakura entered the coffee shop.

"Oh, yeah," Sakura said sighing. "I totally forgot." Ten-Ten went to Leaf High; everyone who worked at the coffee shop went to Leaf High even though the people that bought their coffee consisted mostly of Konoha Academy people.

"How's school been?" Ten-Ten asked. "I'm sure…you met some rich guy without me, huh?" Ten-Ten asked.

"No," Sakura laughed. "I have no time to go out with someone – especially a rich guy. I bet they don't even know how to treat a girl right. I heard some Leaf High students are quiet lookers…" Ten-Ten rolled her eyes.

"You know I only have my eyes on one Konoha Academy person: Neji Hyuga," Ten-Ten said. Sakura grinned.

"Hey- there's a party tonight. All the rich people are going to a New Year's party- uh, Naruto Uzumaki's, and since I am not going because I need to rest for school tomorrow, you can go. I'm sure Neji will be there," Sakura said, "and my friend Hinata can introduce you guys."

"I don't think I can handle a party with those higher ups," Ten-Ten said.

"Please, just go with a jeans and a tank top, man, that would make you look bad-if I was going, I would totally do that," Sakura said.

"Sakura, are you seriously ditching an Uzumaki party? You're crazy," Ten-Ten said, shaking her head.

"Fine. I'll go if you go," Sakura said.

"Really?" Ten-Ten brightened. "I'd feel much better if you go…"

"Sure. Hinata would like that too, and I just guess I should go. Since I know Hinata will force me anyways," Sakura said.

"Yay! Oh Sakura you are so awesome!" Ten-Ten said, clapping her hands. A customer ordered sometime, and Ten-Ten went to work. Sakura pursed her lips and wondered if going would do any good.

XX

"Oh Sakura, you won't regret this, really! I told you didn't I? Naruto's friend Sasuke Uchiha is coming and-"

"Hinata, thanks, but I really don't need to meet anyone. I'm just going for the food," Sakura said. "After I eat my share of a buffet, I am going to hit the hay and leave."

"So what are you going to wear?" Hinata asked. "I haven't seen Naruto in forever, and I don't want to wear anything bad. Should I wear my black or orange dress?"

"Orange. They bring out your eyes," Sakura said, looking at her own closet. "I think I may just wear some jeans and a T-shirt, sounds good?"

"Tell me you're kidding," Hinata said.

"I hate hate hate _hate_ wearing dresses or dressing up," Sakura said. "And this party is just a party."

"Sakura, you wear a T-shirt and jeans at school every day, don't you sometimes, want to be a little girly?" Hinata said.

"Nope," Sakura stated.

"I know I bought you that dress for your birthday you never wear. Just wear that and you can wear any shoes you want with it," Hinata said. "First impressions, Sakura. You're going to see Sasuke-"

"Converse are mighty comfy, thanks Hinata!" Sakura hung up and frowned at the white dress Hinata gave her.

XX

"I look ridiculous," Sakura announced to her parents. Both the Haruno's looked up at their daughter and smiled.

"I have some high heels that goes so well with that dress-" Sakura's mother began.

"Nope. Converse. I think it kind of matches," Sakura cut her mother off. "I'll be back at ten."

"Ten? Don't you think that's too early?" her father asked. Sakura looked at her father. Usually, parents would love if their child comes early. Her parents always wanted her to go out- she had no curfew, and Hinata loved that thing about her parents, but Sakura didn't really party much since all the parties were just the rich people.

" I think ten is perfectly fine for a school night," Sakura said, getting out the door.

"Okay! But if you think you need to spend another hour or two, feel free!" her father called.

There was a limo waiting for her and she got in the car, Ten-Ten already there with Hinata.

"I'm so excited!" Ten-Ten exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sakura couldn't help but being sarcastic, but she really wanted her two friends to have a good time- with their crushes. She kind of felt like a third wheel, but she didn't let it get to her.

"Off to the party!" Hinata giggled.

XX

Once they got to the mansion that could be ten of Sakura's houses, Ten-Ten split with them. "You have to see Naruto!" Hinata almost dragged Sakura from the buffet table and Hinata waved over to a blonde spiky haired guy.

"Hinata! It's so great to see you!" Naruto- Sakura was guessing- said as he hugged her.

"Naruto, I want you to meet my best friend Sakura, Sakura, this is Naruto…my…" Hinata blushed then.

"Her boyfriend, if she didn't tell you," Naruto winked as he, much to Sakura's surprise, hugged her too.

"Hi," Sakura said lamely. "It's really great to see, Hinata has been talking about you non-stop. Really." Hinata blushed even more and Naruto gave a hearty laugh.

"I hope that you enjoy the party, Sakura," Naruto said sincerely. Sakura smiled at him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Hinata asked. Sakura groaned inside. Glad that the Sasuke guy wasn't here. Although, she thought that Naruto was different from those rich people. She could see why Hinata liked him.

"He hates parties, and probably is moping around somewhere," Naruto chuckled. "Hey! I think this is our song!" Naruto took Hinata's hand, and looked at Sakura, winking, "great to meet you again and I need to steal her from you."

"Take all the time you want," Sakura smiled as she saw a giggling and flustered Hinata get swept away in the dance floor.

Sakura eyed the buffet table and walked towards it. "Nice shoes," someone snickered, but Sakura ignored it, going to the buffet table, nothing on her mind but food. The only reason why she liked Konoha Academy was because of the great food.

Sakura turned around, and in an instant, someone spilled red punch on her white dress. "I am like so sorry!" said a red headed girl with glasses and a fake smile.

"It's fine," Sakura clenched her teeth.

"Let me fix it for you-" but the red-headed girl's food spilled on Sakura too. "Whoops, oh I am like such a klutz! Sorry, maybe you can fix your cheap shoes while you're at it." Sakura clenched her teeth and gave her the brightest smile she could muster.

"That's fine, I can just go wash it," Sakura said, even though she knew that the red head knew that a red stain on a white dress couldn't just be washed off in a bathroom.

Sakura turned around and bumped into someone. First the food, and now someone almost knocked her over. "Excuse yourself ," Sakura said irritably. The guy turned around, and her eyes met with a pair of dark and deep eyes. He was wearing a plain white oxford unbuttoned over a T-shirt, but something about the way they fit made him look put together like some type of model. His gaze swept over her, surely seeing the red stain and the food on her, and he stopped to look at her shoes for a split second.

"Here," the guy handed her a napkin. Sakura only stared at it. "Your face is wet," the guy said, sounding a little annoyed. Sakura's hands instantly flew to her face, and the punch did spill on her face too.

"Thank you," she said curtly, and stalked off to the bathroom, wishing she never came to the party.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Sooooo? What do ya guys think? Please ****review!**** I hope that you all liked it! (:**

**(Even though I have two other stories that I only worked halfway on, this just popped.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ten-Ten huffed as she reached Sakura. "Are you…woah, your dress-"

"I know. I want to go home, sorry," Sakura said. She didn't want to drag Ten-Ten and Hinata with her, so she decided that she might have to walk home, which was fine by her.

"No, that's fine. I got Neji's number, so it's all cool," Ten-Ten grinned. Sakura smiled at her, happy for her friend.

"That's great," Sakura said honestly, and soon enough Hinata and Naruto came.

"I'm so sorry about your dress!" Naruto said. "I know why you'd want to go home-"

"I can walk," Sakura suggested.

"No!" Naruto, Ten-Ten and Hinata said together.

"How about this? I know Sasuke is dying to get out of here, and he wouldn't mind to drop you off your house," Naruto said.

"No, that's too much of a hassle, it's troublesome for him," Sakura said. She so did not want to go with that Sasuke guy.

"Not at all- hey there he is! Sasuke! Come here!" Naruto waved his hands, and Sakura saw that the same guy that gave her a napkin was strolling towards with grace she'd never seen with any guy. At first the guy- Sasuke- was looking at Naruto and then he saw Sakura and their gazes locked.

"Sasuke- this is Sakura, Sakura this is Sasuke," Naruto introduced.

"We met," Sasuke said, cocking his head a little to the side, looking the other way, not looking at Sakura. He looked bored.

"Oh, that's great! Then would you mind taking Sakura to her house? I know she'd-"

"Sasuke! Ah!" said the same red-headed girl that spilled the punch on her. "Ohmygosh! It is like so nice to see you! I haven't seen you since forever! How have you been? How are your sister and your brother? Tell your sister I miss her! We need to catch up on everything!" the red headed girl flipped her hair, and if Sakura wasn't mistaken, batting, actually batting her eyelashes up at Sasuke. Sakura grimaced.

"Asuka is fine, thanks for asking," Sasuke said crisply, obviously dismissing the red headed girl.

"I would like e-mail her, but she didn't give me her e-mail!" the red head pouted, putting her arms around Sasuke, but he made no move to shrug it off.

"Naruto, what did you want me to do?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto grinned a little.

"Take Sakura to her house," Naruto replied.

"Sure thing," Sasuke said, shrugging off the red head finally.

"It was so great seeing you Sasuke!" the red head said.

"Same here, Karin," Sasuke said as he waved back to her.

"Sakura? G-go with h-him," Hinata urged.

"Oh, uh-" Sakura hurried to follow Sasuke.

They both went outside to the parking lot in silence.

When Sasuke opened his car, Sakura wasn't surprised to see a nice, expensive looking sleek black car. "Sorry that I had to put you to this trouble of dropping me off," Sakura said before they went in.

"Yeah, whatever," Sasuke said as they went inside the car. Sakura smiled tightly. _Be nice to him, he's your ride. Give him a piece of your mind afterwards._

Sakura told him the directions, and it was weird for her to have a guy be in front of her house, and know where she lived. "Thank you for the ride, and the napkin," Sakura said politely. Sasuke's black orbs stared into her green eyes.

"I hope you get that stain off your dress, it looked prettier without it," with that, Sasuke drove off.

Now he knew where she lived. No guy ever did!

XX

The school day after the big break was good. Except that Sasuke was in her Spanish II class.

"Guys! We have a new student, please welcome Sasuke Uchiha here and I just know he will fit right in," the teacher, Senora Rose said, smiling big and wide. _Fit right in_, Sakura thought, _with the rest of the rich kids._

Sasuke seated himself right behind her.

Sakura tensed a little. She hated when someone sat behind her. That person could oversee anything, and anything she was doing, even though in Spanish class she was half asleep and half listen as the teacher droned in Spanish, or they played a game.

XX

After school was over, Sakura headed to her job, and Ten-Ten was already there, waving.

"Hey," Ten-Ten said, "how was your day?"

"Okay," Sakura replied, putting on her apron, "you?"

"Neji called me yesterday night after the party, and asked me out on a date!" Ten-Ten clapped.

"That's great!" Sakura said happily. She was happy Ten-Ten liked Neji; Sakura knew Neji a little from Hinata, and even though he was serious and up tight, she thought Ten-Ten would even out his tenseness. And Neji was one of the guys in the Academy that wasn't so cocky.

Like Sasuke Uchiha, for instance.

"Can I have a latte?" the guy asked Sakura, he smiled at her, and she noticed he was really pale and had a nice smile with hair cut short.

"Coming right up," Sakura said, and she called the order.

"Wow, you live around here? I never saw you before," the guy said to her. "And trust me," he looked at her with his black eyes, "I would have noticed if you went to my school."

Sakura blushed. "Actually I go to Konoha Academy," she said. The guy looked surprised.

"And you work at a coffee shop…" the guy turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm there on scholarship, actually," Sakura said clearing her throat.

"Ah, I see, you have to endure those richies," the guy said. "Too good I left there."

"You mean you used to go there?" Sakura asked, instantly curious.

"Yeah, but thankfully, I left after a year to Leaf High- where it's at," the guy said.

"I don't know how you survived," Sakura said.

"Well aren't you surviving right now?" the guy chuckled making Sakura smile.

"Yeah I guess I am kinda, this is my first year. Already one semester over," she said. His latte was done and she handed him the latte.

"Thank you…" the guy looked at her name tag above her chest. "Sakura Haruno. It was nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"It was nice meeting an ex-Konoha person," Sakura said, shaking his hand. "And you'd be…?"

"I'm Sai," the guy said, smiling again. He nodded and put his latte up a little. "I hope I see you around."

"Yeah," Sakura said, feeling flustered, and went back to taking orders.

"Did I just see Sakura talk to a guy?" Ten-Ten whispered.

"Shut up," Sakura rolled her eyes, but glanced at where Sai was. "He said he went to Leaf High- where you go, seen him?"

"Yeah sometimes. I think his name is Sai," Ten-Ten said frowning. "But what happened with you and that hunk Sasuke? Who is an _Uchiha_? Can you believe it? He's going to your school! I would die!"

"Nothing happened. He just dropped me off because he had to," Sakura said indifferently. As a matter of fact, she didn't care or think about the Sasuke Uchiha guy.

"Oh please don't tell me your not interested," Ten-Ten said.

"I'm not," Sakura said. "I haven't even known him for very long, and I think it's safe to say that he's a jerk. We have nothing in common."

"How many words have you spoken to him?" Ten- Ten asked.

"Not many," Sakura said slowly.

"Sooo, you can't go and say he's a jerk just yet," Ten-Ten said.

"Well, even though I haven't talked to him much, the times I did talk to him? Totally a jerk," Sakura said, glancing back at where Sai was.

"Unless you found…someone else?" Ten-Ten looked at where Sakura was looking, in Sai's direction.

"N-no!" Sakura said, turning around, throwing a napkin at Ten-Ten, but she couldn't stop smiling.

XX

Sakura slowly sat at the lunch table, now with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said happily. "Man, this is maybe the best ramen I have ever had in my life."

"Yeah, the ramen is pretty good," Sakura admitted, taking her pizza she ate and sat across from Sasuke. Sasuke had a salad.

"I don't know why he doesn't get something else," Naruto shrugged.

"My mother is all into this vegetarian diet raid or something and forcing me to eat vegetarian," Sasuke said, poking his fork at the salad.

"You can have tofu," Sakura suggested; she too once was a vegetarian. For a day.

Sasuke looked up at her and made a little face. "Can you tell me what tofu is made out of?" he asked her. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him. He probably knew what tofu was made out of and just wanted to see if she knew.

"White stuff?" Naruto answered.

"Tofu isn't that bad tasting. Not tofu turkey," Sakura said.

"Uck. Tofu turkey?" Naruto made a face. Hinata then came and slid next to Naruto.

"Hey you-" just then a shrill came over.

"Oh Sasuke! We have the same lunch!" the girl names Karin, once again, sat next to Sasuke, almost sitting on his lap.

"Naruto, you never t-told me that was your c-cousin," Hinata whispered.

"From my mom's side," Naruto shrugged. "Sorry she can be a bit…much." Sakura couldn't see how they were related. Naruto was nice, and Karin seemed like a …mean girl.

"Well, Sasuke, I would just have to say that you are invited to my party this Saturday," the red head said seductively.

"Are we all invited?" Naruto asked, jokingly.

"Sure, whatever, you guys come too," but Sakura could see that the red head had eyes only for Sasuke. Sakura frowned. Did the red head only see his looks? Because passed Sasuke's looks, he didn't have a personality to back it up.

After the red head, Karin left, Sasuke murmured, "I hate parties, Naruto."

"We should go for a little while, and if it gets boring, you can leave, or," Naruto glanced at Sakura and grinned, "if someone's dress is stained." Sakura blushed hot red when she felt Sasuke look at her with his intense gaze, even if for a second.

XX

Hinata and Ten-Ten were all on Sakura's bed. "What do you mean you're not going to Karin's party?" Ten-ten pouted. "You have to come."

"No, I don't," Sakura said. "Besides, rich people parties are boring. I need to…" Sakura glanced at her textbook on her table.

"Study? On Saturday? Oh give me a break," Ten-Ten scoffed.

"Sakura, I-I think that Sasuke w-would be happy if you went," Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, let us not forget that hot guy," Ten-ten said.

"Okay, I already went to a party. How much can someone party?" Sakura huffed.

"Party till you drop," Ten-ten said.

"It would be b-better if you came," Hinata said. With Hinata's earnest expression Sakura gave out a loud sigh.

"You guys are going to make me fail Spanish. I mean seriously, I don't understand any imperfect tense, present perfect or whatever…"Sakura trailed off when she saw her two friends deciding what they were going to wear.

"That looks super cute. The green will make Sakura's eyes pop!" Ten-ten exclaimed holding a cute basic green dress.

"Did I not tell you guys are bad influences?" Sakura asked.

"Um, you can ask Sasuke to help you with Spanish," Hinata said slyly. Sakura opened her mouth.

"A hot tutor? Yummy," Ten-ten giggled. Sakura shook her head and took the green dress.

"If it gets boring, I am leaving- got it?" Sakura said.

"You can leave with Sasuke since he too doesn't like parties," Hinata giggled.

"Something you both have in common! And here you were telling me you had nothing in common with him?" Ten-ten looked at Sakura knowingly. "Maybe there is something more to Sasuke than his good looks."

"Maybe you should go after him, since you called him hot about…oh, I don't know, a hundred times and you met him once," Sakura grumbled.

"Oh no, my dear Sakura flower, Sasuke is all yours," Ten-ten and Hinata giggles together, as if they knew something she didn't.

"Let me just get this night over with," Sakura said as she went downstairs with her friends, leaving.

There was a limo- again- waiting for them and when she got in, she saw Sasuke dressed casually leaning in the seat, looking like he was already bored.

"Karin's parties are kind of out of control," Naruto said.

"Wonderful," Sasuke remarked.

As the limo came to a halt, and Sakura got out of the limo, she saw Karin's house to be big. Massive. Ten times the size of her own home.

"Wow," Ten-ten breathed for her.

"Come on you guys!" Naruto called, already on the doorsteps. Sakura was about to go when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" she said to her cell phone.

"Sakura, hi, I don't know if you remember me- it's Sai. Er, from the coffee shop?" said the voice.

"Oh! Sai! Yes, of course I remember you- but," Sakura couldn't help but ask, "how did you get my…" then it dawned to her. Ten-ten.

"Your friend gave it to me- haha, lucky me!" Sai answered. "So where are you? I want to see you."

"I'm at a party…actually," Sakura said, her heart racing by the sound of his voice.

"Those rich parties?" Sai sounded kind of disgusted. "Well would you do the honor to ditch it for me?"

"I…" Sakura saw Karin greeting Sasuke in a more than friendly manner, "would love to."

**XXXX**

**I am going to update faster! ~ And next chapter, stuff is going down. It'll get better.**

**MusicLover2010- Yes I have read that! And that kind of was my inspiration :D**

**Please Review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Sai was in front of the coffee shop, across the ramen noodle store, looking for her. When their gazes locked, Sakura felt a little heated. A slow smile spread across his face as he did her a once over, looking at her dress, making her face get heated even more. She hated that about herself- she tended to blush, and it showed all over her face. "To be quite honest, I thought that you were going to totally ditch me," Sai said, smiling. Sakura laughed.

"Please, that party has nothing on you," Sakura said, wondering if this was a date. And if it was, she said yes to him.

"Glad to know that school hasn't made you into a …"

"Spoiled whiny brat?" Sakura finished, "I sure hope not." They both walked toward the ramen shop, a rush of people trying to get in. Sakura would rather eat ramen than go to a tedious party. Sai glanced at her, and smiled.

"Nope because if it has, then I wouldn't be talking to you right now. Or, maybe, I would, since you're pretty," Sai said, and Sakura again blushed, wanting to mentally slapping herself. She so needed to stop getting so flustered. But it was good because Sai was complimenting her.

"Well if I was, then we would have never met in the coffee shop," Sakura said.

"You're right. Fate has intertwined us, Sakura," Sai said, smiling adorably. "And, I hope that asking your friend for your phone number wasn't like…creepy or anything." Sakura grinned, reminding herself she had to thank Ten-ten for once.

"Not at all," Sakura said, "but…not actually, a little, but it was cool. You saved me from going to a party."

"I guess that's what I am- party pooper/saver," Sai said. "I hope your friends didn't get too upset."

"No they didn't," Sakura said. Hinata and Ten-ten were bummed and so was the cheerful Naruto, but they all said, much to her not liking, way more parties to come.

They both walked into the ramen store and sat down, while Sai gave his order and she gave hers.

"I love this place," Sai said, sighing contently.

"Do you come here often?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah- but the coffee shop…say, I never saw you until that day," Sai mused. "Do you work a lot?"

"On weekends I work for five hours, and only on Tuesdays and Thursdays I work for three hours," Sakura said.

"I paint," Sai said, "everyone tells me I can sell my drawings, but I don't think I am too good. I guess that's my job or will be?"

"You paint?" Sakura exclaimed. "That's so cool! You have to show me a drawing!"

"Well…"Sai smiled sheepishly up at her, and Sakura thought he was even more cuter. A guy that could paint? Ha, take that rich boys! "Ever since I met you…I have been…kind of sketching you." Sai's black eyes looked up at her. "You always entered my head and I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I had this blank canvas, and thought, I should draw this one beautiful girl I saw at the coffee shop, so I kind of started."

Sakura had never been so flattered in her life.

"I…" Sakura looked down at her ramen, "Would really like to see it once you're done with it."

"Of course," Sai said. When the waiter came to give the bill, Sai reached his pocket and his face fell. "."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, worried.

Sai closed his eyes. "Man, I really, really hate this. I didn't bring my wallet," Sai frowned.

"Oh that is totally fine- I don't mind paying," Sakura said quickly.

"No really- I can call-"

"Nope, I insist," Sakura said, handing the waiter a twenty dollar bill before Sai could say anything.

"Really, this blows, I am so not the type of guy that lets the girl pay," Sai shook his head.

"Some reason," Sakura said, smiling, "I believe you."

"Thanks- and on our next date, you will not have to pay," Sai said as they stood up. Sakura's heart hammered. Next date!

XX

"I'm telling you Hinata, it was wonderful. Sai is great, really. He's so kind and nice, and he's cute – and let me tell you this. He paints!" Sakura was saying on the phone to Hinata before going to the school. She had her athletic clothes on ready to do her try outs for volleyball. "He even said he was painting a picture of me. How amazing is that?"

"T-that's great, Sakura. I am so happy for you," Hinata said. "Are you sure that you don't want to get to know S-Sasuke?"

"Ugh. Him again. No, Hinata, I do not. Sai is like way way better than little pretty rich boy Sasuke," Sakura said as she went to the gym, where there was a small line. "And he said we're having another date, although I don't know when!"

"D-did you call him or did he call you?" Hinata asked. Suddenly, Sakura's mood went downhill.

"Well, no…" she said, frowning. The night was perfect. Sai took her back home, as he made her laugh and talked about his paintings, but he didn't call. Or text.

"O-oh! Well I'm sure he will," Hinata said, but her voice didn't believe that.

"Of course he will," Sakura said. "Oh, Hinata- I gotta run! Bye! Wish me luck!"

"L-luck!" Hinata said from the phone before Sakura hung up. Sakura was a little worried about trying out. She watched who was in front of her in line.

Karin.

What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be like a cheerleader? Cheering on the boys? Sakura watched Karin watching someone. Her eyes followed Karin's and she saw what Karin was looking at: Sasuke.

He was at the gym too, with a jersey and basketball shorts on, looking…much to Sakura's dismay, really good. Like he belonged. He wasn't playing in the court, just watching his teammates, and nodding, talking to someone.

"He's a football player too," Karin told one of her friends. "Man, him with tights on-"

Karin jogged to the other side of the gym while Sakura put her bag down and faced Karin. She was ready to beat that girl out of the gym.

"Ready?" the coach called. "GO!"

Karin immediately slammed the ball. To Sakura. Like, she was aiming at her or something. Fortunately, Sakura set it to the other side.

"Nice!" the coach said approvingly. Sakura had her eyes on Karin when she didn't notice-

"Watch out!" called a voice behind her, and someone toppled over her, making her leg twist in a weird, position that instantly caused her ankle pain. She tried to get up so many times, but it was fruitless.

"Oh man I am so, so so sorry!" the guy said, with black hair and a streak of white running across from it. "I would be so glad if you would forgive me!" the weird guy held out his hand, as if she would shake it.

"Haruno Sakura, are you okay?" the coach asked.

"I- I don't think I can get up," Sakura said miserably.

"My most humble apologies!" the guy bowed to her. "I shall get you-"

"Lee, get back playing," a deep masculine voice said near her. Sakura glanced to her right and saw none other than the infamous Sasuke Uchiha looming over her. "Coach, since my player injured her, I think it would only be fair if I take her to the nurse."

"Oh-o-of course!" the coach said, turning a little flushed red. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. Even teachers?

"Can you get up?" Sasuke asked her.

"Nope," Sakura said helplessly, her ankle now hurting more than she would have liked. "But I need to try out, coach-"

"No way; I think you need someone to see you," the coach said, nodding at Sasuke. Sakura could feel the glare that Karin was shooting at her. Sasuke picked her up so easily, as if she weighed nothing, and carried her bride-style. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing.

She has never been so embarrassed in her life.

She also didn't miss the envious stares that she got from all the girls. Some guys too.

"Do you think you can move your ankle?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura's face was leaning on his chest and she looked up to see his perfect chiseled face. His eyes were looking straight ahead.

Sakura tried but cringed. "N-no," she said painfully. All hope was lost. She wanted to join the elite volleyball team, but of course something just _had_ to happen. "Actually, I think it healed," she lied. She saw Sasuke look over to her ankle, and she did too, and it was good as swollen. Great.

"I don't think so," Sasuke said to her. Suddenly, Sakura was even more aware of the situation. She was probably smelly in her gym clothes, her hair messy in a pony tail, her tank top…tight and Sasuke was carrying her.

"I can walk you know," Sakura said, not wanting help from Sasuke. "You can put me down-"

"Not a chance," Sasuke said, looking down at her with his deep set of black eyes. It was silent for a moment. Then, "You completely ditched us at that party the other night." Sakura was speechless; he actually took notice she left.

"Glad I did too," she said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I bet you had a jolly good time," Sakura couldn't help but say.

Sasuke opened his mouth but didn't say anything as he gently- as if she would break- put her on the small bed in the nurse's office. The nurse there stood up and looked her over.

"She got badly injured, even if she won't say herself," Sasuke told the nurse.

"Right away," the nurse nodded at her and left the room, to get…something.

Sakura turned to Sasuke to say thank you, but he already left.

XX

"I heard," Hinata said to her in the parking lot.

"Heard…what?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"How Sasuke saved y-you!" Hinata clapped. Ten-ten was there too, looking surprised.

"Wow! Give that guy some brownie points!" Ten-ten cheered.

"Okay, big whoop. Now we know he has some heart," Sakura rolled her eyes. "But anyone would have done that."She remembered the weird black and white streaked-haired boy who would have helped her if Sasuke didn't come in and butt in. He would surely have helped her.

"Nope. Not anyone," Ten-ten shook her head. "Sasuke Uchiha is a saint."

Sakura groaned. "I don't really care about your saint. I have…Sai," she said, smiling, remembering him.

"O-oh, did he text or call you?" Hinata asked.

"No," Sakura said, hating it, "but I mean, I am sure that he has other things." She didn't miss the glances exchanged by her two friends. "Come on, Ten-ten, was he not cute?"

"Sasuke's ten times hotter," Ten-ten mumbled. "But yeah, I guess."

"W-when will I meet him?" Hinata asked. "Maybe we can double date?" Sakura grinned at the idea.

"Awesome!" she said, clapping. She hoped Sai would accept; she knew he didn't like the Konoha High kids. But Naruto and Hinata were not like the snobby rich people at all. "Maybe I should call him."

"Maybe," Ten-ten said as she entered the coffee shop with her and Hinata.

XX

She texted Sai : **Hey! What are you up to? (:**

Sai texted back **: I was just about to text you! Nothing really, just thinking about you. Almost done with that painting of you&& I know this great place where we can go and hang.**

Sakura texted: **Awesome! But, can we double date? I have a friend- don't worry, she's not anything like those other richies, and her boyfriend is the nicest guy there is. Mind?**

It took two minutes for him to respond. **Sure thing. Tomorrow- meet you at 7 33**

Sakura called Hinata. "Double date tomorrow? I think yes," Sakura said.

"T-that would be great," Hinata said.

XX

While Sakura, Naruto and Hinata all waited for Sai, Sakura got a text from him. **Sorry I can't make it): Family emergency. Will make up for it- rain check on our date!**

"He's not coming," Sakura said, disappointed. Now, she felt like the third wheel. "I'm so sorry you guys-"

"Hey, it's fine!" Naruto assured. "Besides, we can double date anytime!" Hinata turned beet red by Naruto's comment.

"Thanks you guys, I guess I will go on walking home, I will be fine," Sakura assured her friends. Her ankle was still hurting her. But she couldn't say that now. She wouldn't admit it hurt. So much for her volleyball…

"We're just a phone call away!" Naruto called as Sakura left the restaurant, feeling upset. It was a family emergency. She knew if that was her family, she too would ditch a date. She sighed and started walking toward her house.

She saw Sasuke entering the coffee house. Their eyes met only briefly, and Sakura held her breath, for whatever reason. Maybe it was because of the earlier incident, about how he carried her.

The moment was gone when he entered the coffee shop.

She needed to get Sasuke Uchiha out of her mind. And fast.

**XXXX`**

**Tch, Sai didn't go on the double date…but there will be more dates to come…riiight?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed ^.^ Please take your time to review- and thank you for those who have! They make me think, "I'm not the only person who likes this." XD**


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't used to be carried around like Sasuke did to her. And she didn't even say thank you to him. During Spanish class, she turned to him. Sasuke was staring at a piece of paper but looked up when Sakura was looking at him. "Hey- uh, thanks for carrying me to the nurse's office the other day," she said to him. Her ankle was still killing her, but she didn't want anyone to know.

"Yeah," was all Sasuke said, and turned to look back at his paper. Sakura looked at him for a couple seconds longer before turning around.

So much for conversation.

As the class had to assemble with two partners for whatever her Spanish teacher was cooking up, she partnered up with this guy, who always wore glasses to school, even though it was winter, and a weird looking trench coat that hid his mouth, Shino.

"Hello Sakura Haruno," he greeted. "I just collected a rare beetle species from the park the other day. Some people say that this species is rare, because, well, all bugs are rare and spectacular but this one-"

"I killed a cockroach the other day," said another person from their group, a big guy names Choji.

"How rude," Shino commented. He then immersed them with a non-Spanish related speech on how cockroaches lived.

"Shino, if you're going to talk about bugs, speak in Spanish, por favor," the teacher called.

Sakura sighed. Even rich kids were kind of weird.

XX

After a long day of school, Sakura went to the coffee shop to work, and was greeted by Ten-ten. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Sasuke in line. Really surprised, but then again, the coffee shop was for everyone; even the richies in the West side decided to come here.

"I would like a large hot chocolate," Sasuke said, looking at her directly in the eyes. Sakura blinked a couple of times. He liked hot chocolate? No _way_, that was _her_ favorite drink. Sakura raised her eyebrow. She didn't think Sasuke to be a hot chocolate kind of guy.

"I'm sorry if this coffee shop isn't too rich for you," Sakura said in a clipped tone as she handed him the hot chocolate that Ten-ten prepared.

"I like it just fine," Sasuke said, not getting her jab, but getting the hot chocolate. Their hands briefly touched and Sakura thought she was imagining the tingling on her hand. He then left the line and sat at a table, alone, reading something.

"Hot chocolate- Sasuke ordered that?" Ten-ten whispered to Sakura. "That is definitely hot."

"No it is not!" Sakura hissed. "A drink order doesn't mean someone is hot or not!"

"Nope. Sasuke Uchiha is the definition of smoking hot with a cherry on top," Ten-ten said.

"What about Neji-"

"Oh, I like him alright," Ten-ten assured her. "But I mean, a blind man can see how Sasuke is totally drop dead handsome."

"Okay, fine," Sakura caved in, "Sasuke is good looking, but that means nothing." Ten-ten was right; Sasuke was _really_ a good looking guy. Of course, she would never admit it to anyone, not even Hinata, so it would encourage her, or Ten-ten, that Sasuke was probably the best looking guy she ever met. Sasuke did not need anyone telling him he was hot, she was sure he got that a lot.

"He ordered hot chocolate. That _means _something," Ten-ten said. Sakura gave her friend a funny look and went back working. "Nothing hotter than a guy getting hot chocolate," Ten-ten sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, would you please stop using the word hot?" Sakura hissed again as Sai came up to them.

"Who's hot?" Sai asked, grinning and coming over. Sakura texted him over the phone to see why he didn't come to the double date the other day. She was upset at first, but once he explained his mother got in a car crash, she felt bad for feeling bad. They both, to Sakura's opinion, were on good terms.

"Uh-" Sakura glanced at her best friend.

"Not you!" Ten-ten shrieked laughing, leaving Sakura totally embarrassed.

"Sorry, you have to forgive her, she's on something- I just know it," Sakura said, her cheeks turning red as she felt Sasuke's gaze from the table land on her for a second. Why the heck was she being flustered over Sasuke? Just because he carried her and-

"That's fine," Sai laughed. "Can I get a caramel latte?"

"What about hot chocolate?" Ten-ten asked, coming up again. Sakura clenched her jaw, and she could see her friend was trying not to laugh.

"Who does order hot chocolate?" Sai asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura blinked and Ten-ten started to laugh.

"Sakura, actually, secretly loves hot chocolate. She drinks it every day," Ten-ten fake whispered to Sai. Sakura blushed and swatted Ten-ten playfully. Sai blinked.

"Oh- I find girls who like hot chocolate are kind of hot," Sai said, smiling charmingly. Ten-ten bursted out laughing and Sakura's smile tightened.

"Can that be said same for boys?" Ten-ten asked, trying her hardest to not fall out laughing, she then walked away once more. Sakura wanted Ten-ten to not come back until Sai left. Sai gave her a puzzled look.

"Here is your latte," Sakura said quickly before Sai could comment on her friend's weird behavior, handing Sai the beverage. "On the house."

"That's…three times now," Sai said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Sakura shrugged. Sai waved at her as he went to the table.

Ten-ten came back, holding a plastic cup, "Oh man, see? Hot chocolate is-"

"Ten-ten, oh please just drop it," Sakura huffed, looking at her friend helplessly.

"I'm kind of liking this Sai guy," Ten-ten said approvingly. "He knows what he's saying."

XX

Sakura knew Sai liked to get a caramel latte. She also knew Sasuke liked hot chocolate. Ten-ten wasn't lying when she told Sai that she loved hot chocolate. She frowned.

It was just some stupid drinks.

Sakura tried to get her little hot chocolate fiasco out of her head and focused on more important matters. If she made the volleyball team or not.

She was looking at the bill board outside of the gym after school, to see if she made the volleyball team. She was mentally preparing herself if she didn't make the team. She knew she had the smallest chance of making the team. If she made the team, she'd treat herself with brownies, if she didn't, she would still eat the brownies. A win-win situation.

"Please oh please oh please-" she whispered, closing her eyes.

Someone leaned over her, and she could feel like the heat radiating out of their body. Her eyes fluttered open and she smelled a really good scented, expensive cologne.

"Sakura Haruno made it to the volleyball team. Congrats," a deep, smooth voice said which she recognized to be Sasuke's. Her heart stopped.

She made the team!

"Yay!" Sakura clapped and couldn't help herself- hugged Sasuke.

And stopped before she knew was she was doing. Oh crap, she thought. She just hugged Sasuke! She just hugged him.

Awkward much?

"Um," Sakura stepped back.

Sasuke smirked, glanced at her ankle but quickly looked away, "Well, I think you deserve it," and walked away. He thought she deserved it? Was that a compliment?

Sakura was in some sort of daze.

She still couldn't shake the feeling of hugging Sasuke. She just _had _to hug him, of all people. What the heck made her hug him? Of course, she was happy, so yeah, she would have hugged anyone who was near her. And Sasuke was the person who just happened to be the nearest person. That was all.

Although, she _would _rather hug that creepy bug guy…

**XXXXX**

**All is well for the land of Sai and Sakura. For now(?)**

**TeeHee~! Thanks for reviewing-if you haven't, please take the time to, they really motivate meeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura was working at the coffee shop the Saturday, school being as tiresome as ever, and she was taking an order when she saw Sai standing in line. She smiled inside. Sai just had that effect on her.

"Hello, pretty lady," Sai greeted her, smiling his adorable smile.

"Fancy meeting you here," Sakura said, knowing that he wanted a caramel latte- and Ten-ten started working on it.

"There is only one reason why I come," Sai looked at her suggestively, and Sakura's heart accelerated. Sai was such a charming guy.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Ten-ten asked, knowing what Sakura was doing. Sakura turned to Sai.

"There's another party tonight. It's at this guy named Shikamaru. It'd be great if you were there," Sakura said as she handed Sai a caramel latte knowingly. Sai looked down and smiled.

"Thanks- and ah, I don't know. I mean those rich people- I don't like. But I did hear that people from my school are going too," Sai looked at her. "And since I hear you're going, that may make me really want to go now." Sakura found herself blushing.

"That'd make my night. I am forced to go," Sakura frowned.

Sai laughed, "I never knew there was a girl who was actually forced to go to a party."

"Well she's standing right here," Sakura murmured as Ten-ten came next to her and narrowed her eyes.

"I heard that, and yes, she is going," Ten-ten said.

"Well, have fun," Sai nodded at them as he left.

"So, when are you guys going to have your next little date?" Ten-ten asked.

"Let me think…none of your business," Sakura said, but the truth was, Sai hadn't mentioned anything about another date.

"Meet you at the party," Ten-ten said.

"This is the last party I am going to. Then it's back to Saturday night studying," Sakura called, shaking her head and wiping the counters, wondering about Sai.

XX

The usual crew went with Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke who was seating millimeters away from Karin, who was talking nonsense. "I am going to party all night. There will be some of those Leaf High students too- and the guys there are kind of cute."

Which made Sakura think of Sai.

"Come on Hinata! Let's dance!" Naruto urged a blushing Hinata, who looked at Sakura.

"Go on!" Sakura whispered. "I will be fine." Hinata reluctantly joined Naruto, and Sakura waved at a nearby Ten-ten who was talking to Neji. She was alone.

"Air hockey is down stairs, if you want to play," Sasuke said behind her. She turned and was surprised that Karin wasn't clinging onto him.

"Uh…" she looked around to find Hinata or Ten-ten, but they were both occupied. She didn't want to spend time with Sasuke, of all people. But it was either stand here looking stupid, or go with Sasuke, and potentially have fun because she actually liked air hockey. "Sure thing that sounds great. Better than just standing." Although, doing anything with Sasuke Uchiha did not sound great. Wouldn't it be awkward? How would they talk? Would they even talk at all? In Spanish class, they didn't even talk. She barely even saw him, since he was the one that sat behind her. And she sure the heck didn't want to make conversation with him.

Would they talk about the weather?

She followed Sasuke downstairs, and she found that downstairs was a whole other place; it was a huge arcade. Sasuke led her to the air hockey table.

"Before we play," Sakura said, getting the puck, "there has to be some sort of…deal. Like, if I win, you have to do something and if you win, I will have to do something." She loved a little bet. And because she was going to beat Sasuke.

"Sounds good. How about…if I win, you have to sit next to me, and get me away from Karin," Sasuke said. She was more than surprised- he didn't like Karin's company? Maybe Sasuke wasn't so shallow. He never did seem to like Karin's company, she thought, but this confirmed it. And he was going along with her bet?

"And if I win?" Sakura asked, up for the challenge.

"If you win…well, your win is sitting next to me-"

"Oh you're funny. I want something better," Sakura said. She saw Sasuke raise his eyebrow.

"Something better than sitting next to me…"Sasuke mused, and he gave a wicked grin that made Sakura's inside quiver with excitement, much to her terror. "I know but I can't tell you- not unless you win."

"Whatever- you're on," Sakura said, and much to her surprise, the puck already went to her goal.

"Sasuke one, Sakura…zero," Sasuke announced. "I think you'll have to make a plan and quick on how you will get Karin to not sit next to me."

"Cheeky, cheeky," Sakura shook her head, looking at him, and narrowing her eyes. "If you didn't know, I am a professional air hockey player."

"Bad luck for you, because this game is like walking for me," Sasuke remarked, smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well this game is like _breathing_," Sakura had the urge to stick out her tongue, but knew it would be childish.

"Shall we take a spin at it?" Sasuke asked as Sakura got the puck out of her goal.

"You just got lucky. I am warming up," Sakura took the puck and put it in the middle, eyeing Sasuke and found herself drowning in his impossibly deep set of black eyes.

"I tend to be lucky," Sasuke commented, smirking. Sakura looked away before she fell too deeply into his eyes. It was weird; Sai's eyes were black too, but Sasuke's eyes…they were a whole different story. She mentally kicked herself. _Must stop thinking about how Sasuke's eyes are so lovely._

Did she just use the word lovely?

"Well consider this day the day where your luck runs out," Sakura said, licking her lips. "I am undefeated at air hockey."

"Who did you play? Little children?" Sasuke smirked, and Sakura couldn't help but smile. Did he just joke? With her? Were they really in the heat of battle? Was she actually taunting him?

After they played hard core, and Sakura laughing after Sasuke threw the puck on the ground when she scored once, she found herself _enjoying_ the game she was having with _Sasuke_.

At the end, Sasuke won.

"You cheated," was the only thing Sakura could say.

"How does one cheat at air hockey? I bet you're the evil mind behind it," Sasuke retorted, as he led her back upstairs. She didn't know how long they played.

When they went upstairs, Sakura lied to Sasuke and said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"That does not mean you are let off the leash- remember what you have to do since I won," Sasuke called after her. She went to the bathroom, giddily. And slapped herself. She needed to snap out of it. It was as if she was in some sort of spell that Sasuke put on her. She was excited to sit next to him because she lost the bet. Heck, the whole game she was having a fun time.

"Sakura! There you- wow, you're sweating! Partying hard?" Ten-ten said, coming next to her.

"Nah, just playing air hockey with Sasuke," Sakura replied, nonchalant.

"Whew- I would be sweaty if I was playing air hockey with him too," Ten-ten said smugly waggling her eyebrows. "Had a fun time…with him?"

"Yeah," Sakura heard herself say. Ten-ten only grinned at her.

When Sakura left the bathroom, she saw…Sai! He came. To the party.

"Sai!" Sakura called, and Sai looked at her and smiled. But right when she was about to get to Sai… there was a crowd around Sai. With Sasuke leading it, and glaring at Sai. Sasuke's glare would make anyone nervous, and she could see Sai was trying to not sweat. Or cry.

Sasuke got everyone; all the football team surrounding Sai, Sakura was guessing. She went to Sai and looked at him to say something, to say what the heck was this about- it looked much like a fight was about to break out. And with…Sasuke and Sai? Did they know each other?

"Sai, I think you need to get out of here, if you know what's good for you," said one burly guy behind Sasuke. The guy looked much like a foot ball player and big. She opened her mouth to say something, but Sai held up his hand to her and smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of not leaving," he said, walking away.

Sakura was speechless. How could they? How could _he_? She turned to Sasuke, who wasn't looking at her, but started to walk away.

She ran after Sai. "Hey! Are you okay? What the heck was that?" she asked. Sai shrugged.

"I mean he's rich, I'm middle class, and Sasuke Uchiha… doesn't like me," Sai replied, as they left the house.

"But that's- that's so stupid! I can't believe it. How he would do that. I'm going with you-"

"You don't have to," Sai said, smiling at her. "You go and enjoy this party. Don't leave on my account, Sakura." Sai took her head. "For me, show those rich people you are better than them."

"I _am _coming with you- just wait for me," Sakura left to tell Hinata that she was leaving this sorry excuse of a party, and when she went back to find Sai, he was gone.

But Sasuke was there.

"You," she seethed.

"He left, if that's what you're looking for," Sasuke said indifferently.

"I can't believe it! You kicked him out of the party? You could have done it nicely," Sakura said.

"If he wanted to get kicked out nicely, he wouldn't have come in the first place," Sasuke said calmly. "He was not invited and he came."

"But-" she stopped and turned around. She wanted to get out of the party with Sai. She felt it was wrong to be here, while Sai had to leave.

"If you want to go so badly, I can take you home," Sasuke said quietly, to her surprise.

She spun around at him, "Are you kicking me out too?" she couldn't help but say. Sasuke just looked at her for a split second and looked down, walking away, without looking at her, with Karin running up to him by his side.

She felt like crap.

XX

The whole ride home, even though Sasuke won the hockey match, she sat far away from Sasuke, and Karin still sat next to Sasuke, like she always did. She didn't care about the deal anymore. Their bet was long forgotten.

She _was _right- Sasuke Uchiha was just like any other snobby rich kid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TeeHee. What can I say, but to review? Thank you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura walked. Then stopped. She did a great job ignoring her pain in her ankle for a week, but the pain was still persisting. She needed to do something about it, but couldn't. After school on Monday, she went to the gym, alone, to try to practice for volleyball, and she tripped running but someone caught her.

"Oh," she said, looking up at the person who caught her. None other than the last person she wanted to see, Sasuke Uchiha. She stiffened at the touch, remembering what happened on Saturday. She cleared her throat and quickly released herself from his strong grip. She wasn't usually rude to people. In fact, she considered herself a nice person. But him- no him, he just bought out the demon in her. What he did to Sai.

"You shouldn't force yourself that hard, your injury is just going to get worst," Sasuke told her. Thoughts about what happened two days ago on Saturday swarmed Sakura's head. Sai hadn't called her since then, and he wasn't picking up his phone. Spanish class today wasn't awkward because Sasuke wasn't there. Not that Sakura took any notice.

"Thanks for the advice, I will make sure to remember that," Sakura sniffed, as she walked away. For some reason, Sasuke was walking with her.

"I mean it. If you don't tell your coach, I will," Sasuke said as they left the gym. Sakura stopped and looked up to glare at him, but it was too late since he was already glaring at her.

"I don't need your help," Sakura said.

"Who said I was helping you?" Sasuke said, making his question sound like a statement.

"Then don't tell my coach," Sakura said. "You don't understand."

"I understand all right- you want to get in the volleyball team, play, but then what will happen, when you're…. in a game? And then your ankle, which you haven't healed or done anything to, gives out and you can't take the pain anymore?" Sasuke asked. "Then what?"

Sakura was going to say something, but Sasuke wasn't finished.

"And any person can see that you're limping," Sasuke continued. "Do you need to be carried again?"

"W-what! No!" Sakura almost yelled, and then blushed vehemently thinking about how he carried her to the nurse's office. The memory would forever be in her head unfortunately. "I told you, I don't _want _your help."

"But you _need_ my help," Sasuke retorted.

"Why do you care anyways?" Sakura asked.

"You're right- why do I care? Because I don't," Sasuke stopped then and turned. She wasn't usually so rude to people, but he was rude too. Wasn't he? Or was he just watching out for her…health? And then again he asked her why he would care. Was that a hypothetical question?

Sakura bit her lip,"Wait, Sasuke look-"

"No you look, Haruno," Sasuke said, turning slightly. "I meant it when I saw I was going to tell your coach. Because that person at the game that didn't tell anyone and thought they were tough? That was me."

"Basketball?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"No, football season," Sasuke said, "I was injured but I wanted to take one for the team. And then, my injury…got worse. That was our first loss."

"Oh," Sakura said, not knowing why Sasuke would tell her this.

"I find it that I should…tell you why you should tell your coach. I am sure she will understand, and until your injury gets better, you shouldn't go too hard on your ankle," Sasuke said. Sakura bit her lip. Getting a doctor to see her ankle would cost too much for her parents.

"In time it'll heal, I'm sure," Sakura said.

"You should get a doctor to see it," Sasuke told her.

"I don't need a doctor," Sakura said.

"Ah, but you _want _a doctor," Sasuke said, using her own words against her.

"What are you trying to say, exactly?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing- maybe that you're just stubborn to go to a doctor. But they know what they are talking about when they fix your ankle injury- or tell you what to do about it," Sasuke said. Sakura was going to say something snarky, but thought better of it.

"It's fine, I will just Google how to heal an injured ankle…besides it'd be good on my future career," Sakura said instead. She didn't want to be totally rude to Sasuke. Even though…what happened at the party…maybe he didn't deserve her kindness.

"And what would you want to be?" Sasuke asked, and she looked up at him again, wondering if he was actually curious, and his face did show some curiosity.

"A doctor," Sakura replied, not knowing why she was even telling him that, but added quietly, "I really really want to be a doctor."

"That's…great," Sasuke said, his voice holding- was that admiration? "Though, if you do want to be a doctor, how about taking care of yourself first?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly and Sakura looked away, he looked too good to be doing that. She hated the whole raising-eyebrow-thing. She couldn't do it to save her life.

"I'm fine," Sakura insisted.

"I disagree. _I _will take you to a doctor," Sasuke said.

"And if I don't want to?" Sakura said before she could take back her own words.

"But you need to," Sasuke said, the corner of his lips twitching to a smirk. "Have we not gone over this? Don't argue with me. I win."

"Ha-"

"Just like I won in that hockey match," Sasuke interrupted, and Sakura got quiet. The hockey match was good, but the night, how Sasuke kicked out Sai in a rude manner…Though, Sai seemed cool with it; she couldn't help but feel anger towards Sasuke.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked, not helping herself. She had to ask. The question had been on her mind since Saturday.

"Okay," Sasuke told her.

"Why don't you like Sai?" Sakura asked, hoping he would tell her. She noticed Sasuke got tense all of a sudden.

"For my reasons alone," Sasuke said his whole tone turned sharp as a knife, "it's none of your business, is it. Besides, if you already didn't know, Sai isn't the type of guy you want to hang around with." With that, Sasuke left her without another word.

XX

Sai came to the coffee shop when she was there, after her encounter with Sasuke at the gym. Seeing Sai bought Sakura's sour mood more better. There was a question Sakura was just itching to ask Sai. Sai suggested that they went to the park. Even though it was winter. And cold. "Sai, what do you think about Sasuke…Uchiha?" she asked as they walked along the park.

"Oh- Sasuke Uchiha? Yeah, he doesn't like me very much," Sai replied.

"Don't worry, I don't think he likes anyone very much," Sakura snorted.

"Haha," Sai laughed, "well, yeah, I mean he's just…so moody and I don't know."

Truth was, she didn't know either. "I don't understand, Sai…how come Sasuke did _that_? Do you guys…know each other?" Sakura asked. Sai gave a low chuckle.

"Actually, yes, Sasuke Uchiha and I _did _know one another. In fact, his family was really good friends with my father. And I was…fond of his sister. After my father died, Sasuke's father took me in, and I was like a second son, after Sasuke's older brother, Itachi…and Sasuke's father liked me a little… _better_ than Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, was jealous; I got his father's affection as well as his sister's. You know how I got kicked out of your prestigious school? Sasuke kicked me out," Sai explained, and shrugged. "But that doesn't really matter now. That was just some sore spot in the past."

"That's so…so…" Sakura trailed off. She couldn't finish her sentence. That was horrible, stupid, a jerk thing to do…

It was silent for a moment.

"So… you know how I told you…I was drawing you something?" Sai asked her as they sat down on the bench in the park, breaking the silence.

"Oh. Yeah," Sakura nodded, not forgetting. She thought that it was so cute and sweet of Sai to draw her. No one ever did that, and she wondered if Sai was a good artist. Or if her painting was good…

"I'm, almost done," Sai smiled at her. "I think you will like it."

"That's really sweet of you, Sai," Sakura said honestly. "And no matter if it's a stick figure of me, I think I will like it. No one tried to draw a self-portrait of me. Ever."

"I don't know why, but I find it hard to believe," Sai told her. Sakura hugged herself, the January chill blasting in.

"Oh," Sakura blushed. Someone called Sai on his phone. He picked it up.

"Okay, I will, see you," Sai hung up on the phone and looked at her. "Do you think that it will be okay if I leave you for today? Something came up, and I have to- as much as I don't want to- leave."

"Sure thing…see you soon? Sakura asked, standing up. Sai gave her his smile. He smiled a lot, Sakura thought.

"You bet," he said.

XX

The next two days, Sai didn't call her or see her.

And Sasuke didn't come to lunch for the two days.

"I don't understand- this is his favorite part of the day," Naruto said, frowning.

"M-maybe he wasn't h-hungry?" Hinata suggested to Naruto.

"Maybe," Naruto grumbled, digging in his lunch and going on about how he had tons of homework to do.

Sakura wondered if Sasuke not coming was about her ankle discussion they had. Then again, she didn't want to see Sasuke, not after what Sai said about him. And she wondered what a nice guy like Naruto was doing with such a…selfish guy like Sasuke.

Unfortunately, Sasuke still came to Spanish, but they didn't talk in that class anyways, so it didn't really matter to her. It was as if she could feel the tension between them, and wanted things to go back to normal.

Whatever their normal was.

XX

On Thursday after school, when Sakura was at the coffee shop, after two days not hearing from Sai, he came and smiled at her.

"Haven't heard from you lately," she said, trying to act as if it didn't bother her much. Even though it did. She hated it when people didn't respond to her texts within minutes. And she called him too. She didn't want to be too clingy to Sai, but she wondered why he didn't pick up his phone.

Sai said," Sakura I am so sorry! I was so busy with things-"

"What things?" she interrupted, curious.

Sai laughed. "I thought girls liked it when guys are mysterious. If I tell you, you wouldn't be so attracted to me, now would you?" Sakura smiled tightly. _Relax,_ she thought, he had _things_ to do.

"Guess not," she shrugged though it kind of irked her not hearing from Sai. Of course she didn't want him to think she was obsessed, because she wasn't. But, Ten-ten kept bugging her about how if they were going out as an item, and Sakura wasn't sure. She liked Sai, but didn't know where she stood with him.

Sai smiled at her,"So-"

Sasuke walked in the store then.

It was strange. She could feel him- feel his presence there. It was so strong, and gravitating. She couldn't help but look at him.

And he was looking straight at her.

Then, he noticed Sai, and his whole face went blank, and he sat in a chair. Far away from Sai, she noticed. She couldn't help but think how rude and a jerk Sasuke was and what he did to Sai. She wasn't that surprised he'd do something like that. After all, Sasuke was rich, he could kick anyone out of the school with his money and wealth and status. He didn't care about anything but himself.

"Who is THAT?" one of her co-worker asked, looking at Sasuke admiringly. Ten-ten had a day off so she was at home, lying in bed, sick of everything.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura muttered to her co-worker.

"And why is it that he's looking at you like he wants to save you?" her co-worker asked.

Sakura frowned. "Save me? From what?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh, Sasuke Uchiha, what oh what to do with you? Is Sakura going to think of Sasuke as a jerk forever or will something change? And Sai is as sweet as ever… Tune in next chapter!**

**Thank you for reviewing (: You guys are awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura Haruno loved to go to the library. Reading was like a movie playing in her head. She didn't have time to read, but she made time for herself to enjoy an hour or two of being somewhere else. She loved to immerse herself in a good book. Nothing like reading a good book by the fire place snuggled in the couch with hot chocolate and marshmallows.

After the library though, she had to go to work.

Sakura dropped off The Hunger Games from her library. After she watched the movie, she had to read The Hunger Games over again. After she dropped off her book, she went to the fiction section of the library.

She bumped into Sasuke at the library. Literally. "Oh sorry," she mumbled, wondering what he was doing at the library, of all places. Then again, she thought, he could do whatever he wants; it wasn't like he couldn't read, right? And he was ranked number one in their prestigious school. But what would a guy like Sasuke Uchiha read? And he was at the library. The public library. Wouldn't he have some private library at his own home? Sakura always wanted a library at her house. She only owned a small book case in her room.

"How's your ankle?" Sasuke asked her, looking at her with that intense gaze of his.

"It's," _none of your concern_, "getting better," Sakura said as she picked out the book she was going to get.

"That's a pretty good book," he said to her.

"You read this?" she asked surprised, the Saturday night flashing back to her. Why wasn't he being a jerk to her? Why did he care about her well being? He said he didn't. But he wanted to take her to the doctor. Did that mean anything at all?

"Yes, and it's worth reading," Sasuke said, looking at some books himself.

"You read?" she joked, smiling a little. Sasuke glanced at her, and his lips twitched.

"More or less," he shrugged. "But secretly, this is my sanctuary."

"Who knew Sasuke Uchiha was a bookworm," Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Then stopped. What was she doing? Joking around with Sasuke Uchiha? He was a jerk, rich, and spoiled…

"Shh, don't tell the whole world," Sasuke joked along with her, "it will ruin my reputation."

"So… does the guy die?" Sakura asked. She hated sappy love stories where the woman fell in love with the man, and then the woman was diagnosed with something- say cancer, and she died, and then it was all teary and sad, and she wanted to rip the book apart.

"Hn, you have to read yourself," Sasuke said, tapping his book he had in his hand lightly on her head. The gesture surprised her, she turned around to say something, but he was already gone.

Sasuke Uchiha confused her more than any guy she met.

XX

After the library, Sakura put on her apron at the coffee shop and stopped. She just saw _her _at the door, coming in like she owned the place.

Ino Yamanaka. Sakura knew her since they were five years old. They use to be best friends. She remembered when she would write to Ino that they were BFFL's. They shared everything- secrets, clothes, and the talk about boys and when they had any problems, they'd solve it. Ino was always the one that cheered her up when she was down. Ino was always there for her.

Sakura always thought that she'd know Ino.

Then, high school happened. The pressure of it. Ino just wanted to be the most popular girl in school, wanted to get all the boys- wanted everything. Everything Sakura couldn't care about. Sakura just wanted to go to a good college. But Ino? She wanted it all. She would do anything to climb the popularity ladder- something Sakura couldn't care less about.

She looked back at Ino, not knowing what to do. Ino went to her school; she was well off…on scholarship, just like her- they planned it ever since she could remember: go to the prestigious Konoha High. Ino wasn't rich, but she faked being rich. They use to be best friends, but they drifted apart over the past years, realizing how different they were- Ino wanted to party all day, while she was the studious type who would rather sit at a library. Ino crossed the line when she made Sakura go through her rebel stage- getting drunk and coming late at night that they had to sneak in the house- lying to Ino's parents saying that Ino was spending the night at her house, when really, Ino was spending at whoever's house.

Their friendship quickly faded away as Ino distanced herself when she become popular, not wanting to be seen by someone who was on scholarship, like Sakura, and they didn't talk, and for a while Sakura was really sad, but when she became really good friends with Hinata, she didn't care about it anymore. She figured Ino didn't even think about her anymore. Sometimes, Sakura would wistfully think about the old days with Ino.

"Hey Sakura," Ino greeted, and Sakura went on high alert. Ino hadn't talked to her ever since the middle of their freshman year. Ino was popular; she didn't need Sakura anymore.

"Ino," Sakura said stiffly. People like Ino did not come to the coffee shop. It wasn't "rich enough" for them. Even though Ino really wasn't rich.

"Hm, you know, I heard from none other than _Sasuke Uchiha_ himself that this coffee shop was good, so I went to check it out," Ino said, looking straight at her. Sakura was a little flattered that Sasuke would say something like that. And he talked to Ino? Every guy did drool over her, but for some reason she couldn't see Sasuke doing that. Not that he wouldn't. Sakura was sure Sasuke was like any other guy. "So…" Ino shrugged, "I thought, you know? Why not give it a take? A well, I guess it's good. I mean, if Sasuke Uchiha says it's good, then, like it has to be good, you know?"

No, not really, Sakura thought.

"Can I have your order?" Sakura said as politely as she could with clenched teeth and a perfect fake smile.

"Not anything fattening," Ino tapped her fingers against the counter. "How about you decide? I might like it," Ino smiled at her.

Wait, Ino just smiled. At her?

"Um," Sakura bit her lip. "The triple chocolate caramel mocha is really good." Even though it was a dieter's worst nightmare.

"Why, this company looks lovely," Sai said coming behind Ino, looking at her then at Sakura. She smiled tightly at him, she should forgive him for not calling, it wasn't his fault, he had family problems. Family was important to Sakura, so she understood. Or tried to, anyways. Again, with the no calls. Not that she cared. Too much. But she really wondered what she was to Sai. Just a friend? Sakura guessed she could deal with that.

"Yes it sure is," Ino said, looking at Sai and giving her best smile to him. He smiled back. The same smile he used on _her._

For some reason, Sakura didn't like the way Sai was looking at Ino. Then again, every guy looked at Ino like that. She sighed. "What would you like, Ino? Have you decided? The chocolate-"

"Oh whatever he's having," Ino giggled.

"Caramel mocha," Sai said. "But, I don't think girls usually eat-"

"Oh, I love to eat! Hand me down the large fries, please," Ino giggled, and Sakura could only be embarrassed. Not a minute ago did Ino not want something fattening. Did Ino think she was impressing Sai?

"I like a girl who eats," Sai grinned and looked at Sakura, winking at her, "like Sakura here. Ten-ten handed him his caramel latte.

"On the house," Sakura said. _For the both of you._

"Well then, I think I should get going, good bye," Sai said, nodding at Sakura, Ino smiled at him in what Sakura could imagine being a coy smile. She wanted to talk to Sai a little more, but he already left.

Ino pursed her lips at Sakura. "Why, Sakura, I just am so curious, I think everyone is- why would a girl like you hang around a guy like the Sasuke Uchiha?" Ino asked bluntly, looking at her. Ino was the captain of the cheerleading squad, and Sakura thought it hurt Ino that she didn't get Sasuke's attention, because Ino knew she could get almost any guy she wanted with her looks alone. Even though Ino claimed she talked to Sasuke, Sakura could see that Ino didn't get what she wanted- Sasuke asking for a date, or for a phone number.

Sakura was about to say that Sasuke really didn't hang around her, only indirectly, but said, "Well you know the secret?" Sakura leaned in, "I heard he doesn't like fake cheerleaders who only care about nothing but themselves." With that she called, "Next!"

Ino just stared at her for several seconds before her face going red. Sakura knew that meant Ino was embarrassed and mad at the same time. Ino turned around and left the shop.

"So that's the infamous Ino pig?" Ten-ten asked as they watched Ino go.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed.

"She's cute," Ten-ten commented. "Like a Barbie doll. But with that attitude?" Ten-ten shook her head. "You can do so much better than that Ino girl. I don't even know her, and I don't like her." Sakura gave a small smile to Ten-ten. "Which, by the way, I didn't hear or anything, but I like Sasuke Uchiha more and more. If he didn't fall for Ino, he has to have something good in him other than his obvious hotness."

For a split second, Sakura wished she had her old friend back from elementary school.

**XXXXXX**

**I loved the Hunger Games movie, and like Sakura here, I had to read the first book over again when I watched the movie. I haven't read the book since it first came out in '08- when no one knew what the heck Hunger Games was -_-**

**I don't know if anyone wondered about how Ino was going to play a part, but I wanted her to be in it because, well, she's going to do something and something is going to happen, but I can't tell you guys. It's a secret.**

**I will say this a hundred and one times, YOU GUYS ARE GREAT FOR REVIEWING! They really do help motivate me write!**

**That was a long babble. Sorry, I don't usually do this. I understand if you didn't read it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura loved slow days at the coffee shop on Saturday mornings. Of course, her boss, hated it, but she loved it. She didn't have to work much, and she could talk to Ten-ten all she wanted while drinking coffee. The coffee shop's door chimed, and in came Naruto and a very red Hinata.

Naruto grinned at Sakura. "Wow! Sakura look at you working! You're so good!" he exclaimed as Hinata was beside him, turning red as they held hands. Sakura was happy for her friend. They were getting to the holding hand stage of a relationship. Without Hinata having to faint.

"Thanks," Sakura said grinning, " Although, when it's a slow day like today, I get to have all the caffeine goodness I want and am lazy."

"Hmmm, what do you think I should get?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata.

"H-how about the strawberry cream?" Hinata suggested.

"The chocolate mocha is really good," Sakura answered.

"Y-you like a-anything with chocolate," Hinata said to her, smiling. Sakura couldn't help but smile. It was true, anything with chocolate worked well with her.

"I love chocolate too. I want a chocolate fountain in my house," Naruto said. Sakura's mouth drooled. She always wanted to see one and even possibly have the luxury to have one.

"Yum, when you get it, mind if you share?" Sakura joked.

"Of course! You're welcome to my house anytime you want, Sakura! In fact!" Naruto pulled out a piece of paper, with cursive writing on it, the paper looking very formal. "You are to dine with me and Hinata at a little get together with some people- something my mother put with her friend's children. It's just dinner. My chef is really good too, so I am sure you will love the food. I will make sure there is chocolate there for desert."

"Uh, wow, this is…great," Sakura said. The Uzumaki's were rich people.

"If you don't come, I will be heartbroken," Naruto pouted just as Ten-ten bought them the drinks and put them on the counter.

"Sure thing, Naruto," Sakura smiled and looked down at the invitation. "It's tomorrow…"

"And you don't have work! Great! Now that's settled. Give me a chocolate mocha and Hinata the strawberry cream flavor," Naruto said, pulling out his wallet.

"No need, it's on the house," Sakura said before he could put in the money.

"No way!" Naruto said, pulling out a twenty, even though both the drinks were only nine fifty.

"I'm not going to take it," Sakura said, crossing her arms. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and then smiled a little impishly and put the twenty dollar bill in the tip jar.

"There," Naruto said in triumph.

"Naruto-"

"Hey, it's nothing, really. I feel bad if I don't pay. You, Sakura, shouldn't pay anything. A man will always pay for a girl," Naruto said looking serious.

"Aw," Sakura said, smiling and looking at Hinata who was turning into a beet. Her thoughts went to Sai, who never paid, and never argued with her about paying, he just…accepted that it was on the house. And then Sasuke did pay, and when he came- the three times he came, he always put a tip- which Sakura noticed. She didn't know what Sasuke was meaning by that. She didn't want his pity or his money. But, it was sweet, wasn't it?

"Ten-ten you're invited too," Naruto called.

"Sorry, tomorrow's my father's birthday, and he wants to do something totally boring with him," Ten-ten frowned. "I'd love to come, but maybe next time, yeah? You have to have a party at your house sometime, Naruto."

"Karin is thinking that next Friday night actually, since next Saturday is mid-winter break! A whole week off! Whoo-hoo! Oh, I cannot wait till this week goes by!" Naruto exclaimed. "Thanks Sakura! Hope to see you at my house tomorrow." Naruto and Hinata waved good bye, and left the coffee shop.

"Wow, lucky duck, going to the Uzumaki's glorious mansion. But you know who's house I really want to see?" Ten-ten asked she sighed, "Sasuke Uchiha's."

"Too bad he's never going to have a party or anything," Sakura said sarcastically.

"I know, too bad. Maybe I can convince him somehow…or, how about me and you just go to his house, knock on his door- wait, no, I am pretty sure they have gates, so we'll go to the gates and be all like, 'I thought this is where the party Sasuke told us.'" Ten-ten laughed. "Anyways, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know," Sakura frowned. She had to dress good, knowing there was going to be rich people, and she didn't want to embarrass Naruto.

"You're going to have so much fun."

XX

The next day, as Sakura was pulling up to Naruto's house, passing the gates, she couldn't help but be impressed by Naruto's house- no mansion. It was huge. Some people guided her to the dining room- there was a door completely entitled to the dining room. Sakura could only gape. There was a huge table in the middle of the already huge room, people already there, talking, and plates were laid out on the table, neatly arranged with food that looked delicious. Sakura could not wait to taste desert. The room itself was really impressive, tall walls and a pretty chandelier hanging above the table.

Sakura looked over and saw Sasuke there. Her heart lurched. Of course he was going to be there; he was friends with Naruto. Although, Naruto failed to mention Sasuke was going to be there. Sasuke's head went up and their gazes met. Sakura cleared her throat and was the first one to look away. She hated being caught staring at someone. It made her feel creepy. Suddenly, Karin came up to him, and totally took away his attention on her, and she made a bee line to Naruto.

"Hey- where's Hinata?" Sakura asked. Naruto frowned.

"I introduced her to my mom and she…I don't know why, maybe I wasn't paying enough attention to her? But she fainted right when I said, 'Mom, this is my sweet adorable girlfriend Hinata' and then she fainted. But she's up at the room. I mean, I hope she's okay," Naruto looked worried. Secretly, Sakura was happy for Hinata- it was just what her friend needed. To meet Naruto's parents.

"She'll be fine," Sakura assured.

"I hope so," Naruto said as Sasuke came over to them. "Oi! You enjoying yourself?"

"No and I don't like parties," Sasuke said. Could he be any more anti-social? Sakura thought, frowning.

"Why…is that?" Sakura dared to ask. Sasuke's eyes landed on her briefly before he looked away.

"I'm…" Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky hair, and Sakura surprised herself thinking she really wanted to feel his hair. She pinched herself. Why were these crazy thoughts coming to her? Touch Sasuke's hair? "I don't talk to people I don't know. All these people? I never met in my life. I don't like to make conversation with someone I don't know. Why do they want to get to know me anyways?"

"Who wouldn't want to know Sasuke U-chi-ha?" Naruto asked, smiling slowly. Sasuke only looked at Naruto like he grew another head. Sakura looked away, at the people lingering on the table. Sasuke didn't like to talk to strangers? She smiled a little at that. Maybe he was actually shy if he wasn't scowling much of the time.

"I'm pretty sure they'd like to talk to you," Sakura heard herself saying. She stopped, and looked up at Sasuke, who was looking at her. His eyes were so mesmerizing; she had to quickly look away before she did something stupid like have the urge to touch a lock of his hair.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto tapped a glass.

"Everyone! Dinner is starting! Please be seated at this time!" he yelled, flailing his hands like a turkey. Sakura went to the table, and to her surprise, Sasuke pulled the chair out for her, and she found herself blushing because no one ever did that to her and she thought it was really gentlemanly of him.

"May I?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," Sakura replied, even though no, she was not sure. In fact, she would have preferred him to choose a seat at the opposite end of the massive dining hall. "Food looks good," Sakura commented. The food looked really good, as if it came out of a cooking magazine.

"Naruto's chef is decent," Sasuke said as he took his spoon.

"It looks like you know him pretty well," Sakura said tightly. She never had to force conversation.

"Since we were young," Sasuke said, sipping his soup. He looked so proper Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"You are," she smiled, and froze. She was probably on something, she never said these weird things to anyone, and she was actually talking to Sasuke Uchiha, who wasn't a really nice guy. Like what he did to Sai. She clenched her fork she was holding, and they were silent. "People would want to get to know you…and I am pretty sure you and Naruto knew each other and are friends…can that be said about Sai?" Sakura took notice that Sasuke tensed up hearing the name. "Were you friends with him?" She didn't know if she was treading on dangerous territory, after all, he did tell her it wasn't any of her business, but she wanted to know what Sasuke thought- he should feel guilty and ashamed himself, even though right now he looked a little tense and bored.

Sasuke didn't answer her right away, and she thought he wasn't going to at all but he finally said, "Unfortunately we were. Or so I thought." Sakura wanted to ask him what he meant, but out of the blue, Karin flung noodles, trying aiming at Sakura. Sakura took no moment to move away and she dodged it and it hit a guy named Jugo. Sakura knew Jugo; he took anger management classes, and by the look on his face, he wasn't too happy. He stood up, with anger in his eyes. Whatever he had in his bowl flew across the room, not caring who it hit. Everyone ducked.

Karin opened her mouth and another bowl flew in the air. "Food fight!" someone called and it was chaos. Sakura ducked down and went under the table; laughing a little and she spilled water on someone. She had always wanted to be part of a food fight, and here she was. Hiding under a table. No one was under there but her, and she was going to stay there. There was no way she was going to get her dress ruined by some person throwing sushi at her. People were screaming, and hollering and yelling. She wondered if Hinata was okay, in the room getting treated. Or if she was awake yet. For a split second, she wondered where Sasuke gone off to. Sakura saw feet shuffling and then:

"What in the world?" someone screamed.

The room went silent you could hear a pin drop. Sakura peeked from the table and saw that Naruto's mother, a pretty woman with red hair was looking at the room in horror.

"Heehee, sorry mom, but I started it," Naruto said, shrugging. There was what Sakura thought- was that jelly?- on Naruto's face, smeared everywhere. He looked totally ridonkulous. His bright blue eyes were laughing. If only Hinata could see her Naruto now! He looked like he had a really bad sun burnt, even though it was winter and he had a shiny glitter on his face too.

"And you're cleaning it," Naruto's mother glared down at him as people scattered, "Guys, the evening is over. Go home." With that, Naruto's mother left. Everyone said their good-byes and left as quickly as they could. It was all just a sudden rush, and Sakura went out from under the table, and examined the room.

"What a drag," a guy named Shikamaru said. "Have fun cleaning, Naruto." Everyone in the party left, including Karin, who Sakura thought started the food fight, went away. Only Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were in the messy massive dining room.

The huge dining room was turned upside down. The table was literally just jumbled up with everything. Chairs were sprawled all over the place. Food was spilled everywhere- on the walls, plates broken, a whole pig turned upside down, a banana peel on the floor next to her, apple cores everywhere, drinks spattered on the floor. The table almost had nothing on it since everything was lying on the ground. A flower vase was still standing but lost all its flowers. There was even some food that just looked plain disgusting, like vomit. And she was stepping on it.

"Hey, Naruto, I want to help you clean up. I did toss some water in the air," Sakura admitted, "and hit someone."

"Thanks," Naruto grinned, picking up a shattered glass. "You don't have to though. And all the butlers are on their holiday vacation." Naruto sighed, frowning, looking at the room and shaking his head.

"No- I do want to help you," Sakura said, looking to see Sasuke come in front of her.

"Here," Sasuke was holding a mop and a broom. "You want to mop or broom?"

"Mop," Sakura said, taking the mop. Sasuke took the broom. A giggle escaped her mouth. Sasuke was holding a broom and cleaning as was Naruto. She wouldn't think them to be the cleaning anything at all. She walked over, slipping on that banana peel she forgot was right in front of her, landing on her butt.

"Sakura are you okay!" Naruto asked, rushing to her. Sakura sat on the floor and couldn't help but laugh. There was a smirk from Sasuke, but something else in his face-concern? Sasuke held out a hand for her. She took his hand tentatively, which was warm and a fuzzy feeling washed over her as she quickly let go of his hand as if it was on fire and started mopping. She looked away. Sasuke was really…surprising her. When she got up, a pain hit her ankle. The fall was _not _good on her ankle. Her ankle hurt now, the pain coming back again, and she saw Sasuke looking at her again with that intense gaze of his. Her brain told her not to fall for those eyes, but every time Sasuke looked at her, her heart did weird things, like go faster. She forcefully looked down not to meet his gaze, and focused on something more intriguing, like spaghetti and meatballs on the floor.

"Is your-" Sasuke started to say, but Naruto interrupted him.

"You guys, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to go…smoother, but, hey, I always wanted to be in a food fight. Maybe we should do one in the cafeteria at school," Naruto suggested.

"No!" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. She looked at him and he blinked, looking down, continuing to broom, he didn't say anything.

"Sasuke why are you helping? I'm pretty sure you didn't throw anything?" Naruto asked.

"Actually," Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "I threw that jelly at your face."

"What! You? Did you know this was my favorite shirt- Teme!" Naruto charged at him and playfully took his broom and tried to whack it at Sasuke, but Sasuke blocked it with his broom.

"Hn, it looks like a jelly fish stung you a hundred times on the face. Wash it off, someone will faint at the sight of you," Sasuke said as Hinata appeared in front of the dining room, and could only stare.

"Don't ask," Sakura said, a smile on her lips already. They all probably looked funny, cleaning the house.

"Yes, it is better to not know what happened," Naruto said, smiling at Hinata with his face ridden with red jelly all over it.

Hinata fainted again.

**XX**

**Whew! Food fights, and more to come…? No, more things crazy **_**like **_**food fights to come.**

**My dear reviewers, you guys are all amazing. Motivation at its best.**

**Until next time(:**

_**NOTE: ** I know a food fight wasn't in the original P&P, but I mean, if a bunch of high school kids go to dine all fancy at someone's house, there is bound to be something going to happen;)****_


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you never did tell me how the party went," Ten-ten said at the coffee shop on Monday, after school.

"Oh, it was…interesting," Sakura said as she wiped a counter, remembering yesterday at the Uzumaki's house and cleaning and having her first food fight. The rich kids might have been even crazier than regular people.

"Interesting in a good way or interesting as in bad things happened?" Ten-ten asked.

"Good," Sakura replied.

"Oh! Does it have anything to do with Sasuke Uchiha?" Ten-ten waggled her eyebrows and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Not in the least," Sakura said, she wasn't going to add that Sasuke sat next to her, helped her, and just plain out confused her.

"So tell me, when you were at that party, did you talk to Sasuke?" Ten-ten asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, "but that doesn't mean anything."

"Did you think about Sai at all during the party?" Ten-ten asked.

"N-no, but that doesn't mean anything," Sakura said.

"Did you dream of Sasuke last night?" Ten-ten asked.

"No!" Sakura hissed, looking around the shop to make sure Sasuke or Sai wasn't there.

"Sakura, the first step in love is denial," Ten-ten sing-songed.

"That doesn't even make sense," Sakura huffed, trying to not think about Sasuke. She thought about Sai. Sai, who was an artist. Sai, who was charming. Sai, who didn't call her. "Enough about me. How about you, how's it going with Neji Hyuga?" Now it was Sakura's turn to waggle her eyebrows.

"Did you see him yesterday?" Ten-ten asked, looking at her friend with warm brown eyes.

Sakura frowned. "No, actually I didn't."

"It's complicated with him. I mean, we don't go to the same school and all, and- Winter Dance Night is on Friday for you guys! Today is Monday. He hasn't asked me. Sure, we talk and all, but I mean, I don't know where I stand with him in our relationship," Ten-ten looked sad. "We haven't even gone out on a date. Of course, unless, he doesn't want to date me."

"Hey, I can do some spying on you if that's what you're asking," Sakura said. "He's in my gym class, and I will see if he's talking to anyone or what not."

".Gosh! No way. Don't. No, do. Yes, do it- it wouldn't be creepy would it? I wouldn't be considered…a stalker, right? I mean, I just want to know if he's serious about me and not flirting with half of the female population at Konoha," Ten-ten said. She looked over at Sakura and smiled. "Thanks a bunches, girl."

XX

The target moved.

The next day during gym class, Sakura wore her binoculars, thanks to Ten-ten, and was looking at Neji pace around the field outside of gym. Today was a free day in gym class, meaning everyone could do anything- go outside or stay in the gym. Even though it was really cold, people still were outside, playing or just lounging around looking bored.

Target looked at his phone. He smiled. Typed back. Looked up.

And looked straight at her.

Sakura dropped her binoculars and took a step back, causing her trip on something and fell right on her butt. Sakura quickly tried to act smoothly, but instead fell on the bushes, and Neji was walking towards her. She needed to stop falling. It did not do her ankle any good whatsoever.

"Sakura, right?" Neji asked towering over her, putting out a hand. She took it and he helped her up. She hadn't really talked to Neji a lot, this would be her first time talking _talking _to him, other than just saying hi or nodding.

"Oh. Neji. Hi, didn't see you there," Sakura lied, her hands trembling. Was he going to accuse her of stalking him? Did he know she was looking at him?

"Were you bird watching?" Neji asked to Sakura's surprise, looking at her binoculars.

"B-bird watching?" Sakura asked stupidly.

"Yes, when you know, you look for birds," Neji said. "Although, now that you mention it, it's winter so why would there be any birds…" Neji laughed and Sakura gave out a nervous laugh. "Unless, you're looking for ex-boyfriend?" he teased, grinning, and Sakura could see why Ten-ten liked him; Sakura felt at ease with this guy.

"What? Ha, no, oh no, n-no way, I don't have an ex," Sakura said.

"You're friends with Ten-ten, right?" Neji asked as they walked into the gym.

"Oh y-yeah," Sakura said. She needed to stop stuttering.

"I know this is going to come out strong, but… I really like her, and I want to take her out on a date," Neji began. "But, I don't know what she likes. Does she like surprises? Or should I just tell her where-"

"Neji," Sakura smiled at her, happy for Ten-ten. "She'd love getting a simply burger. Or you even stopping by the coffee shop- ever heard of Got a' Java? She works there all the time after school."

"She works…Got a' Java?" Neji asked, his eyebrows scrunching. Sakura got nervous all of a sudden. The Hyuga family was wealthy. And Ten-ten, well, she was as good as Sakura, money wise. Ten-ten just failed to mention that? What if Neji thought he was too good to be hanging around with a girl who worked at a coffee shop?

"Uh, well-"

"Wow! I need to see her. That's so cool," Neji said, smiling. "Thanks, Sakura, for everything. You're great, you know that?" With that he left, smiling and Sakura was smiling after him.

"How's your ankle?" Sasuke asked as he came beside her in gym class. _We have gym together_, Sakura finally realized. She stiffened, remembering their time at Naruto's house, which was so weird. Two days ago was really weird. She saw two rich people cleaning and Sasuke holding a broom- something she thought he wouldn't be caught dead holding.

"Um, it's great," Sakura lied, twirling the end of her hair with her finger. She saw Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly at her. Why did Sasuke even care? She looked away at a game that was playing in the middle of dodge ball. People were arguing about something.

"Then care you join us in dodge ball?" Sasuke asked. "The opposing team needs one more person."

"Oh," Sakura slowly smiled, she was going to be against Sasuke? "Did I tell you I am pretty good at dodge ball?" Sasuke's eyebrow quirked up.

"Just like you were pretty good at air hockey? Because if so, I think you need more practice," Sasuke said.

"Oh, I will show you!" Sakura challenged him. "Just you watch."

"Don't worry- you're the only person I will be watching," Sasuke said sending her heart racing a little, and when she turned around to say something witty, he was already going to the other side of the gym.

"Hey! Come on Sakura!" called a guy- the weird guy! His name was… "Don't you remember me? I'm Rock Lee! We haven't really properly introduced ourselves! I mean you know ever since I made you fall d-"

A ball hit him right in the face.

Sakura could only stare at him. "Oh my gosh! Are you-"

"Watch out Sakura!" another guy- Choji from her Spanish class said as he tackled her down, both of them barley hitting the ball. "That guy Sasuke? He's good. Real good."

Sakura opened her mouth and looked at the other side where Sasuke was holding a ball looking ridiculously handsome doing so.

"Lee will be fine. It's yourself you should be worried about," Sasuke said to her.

"You- you threw that! That was a cheap shot!" Sakura called. "He was _talking _to me."

"Haven't you heard? Dodge ball is the survival of the fittest," Sasuke said.

"Sakura! You can do it! We will become the best of friends! I just feel it!" Lee called from the sidelines. Sakura glanced at Rock Lee, who was waving his hands and giving her a thumbs up.

"Cheerleader aside," Sasuke said, looking at her with his intense gaze landing on her, making Ten-ten's accusation about dreaming about Sasuke come back to her. She did dream about him. Once. "Are you ready, Haruno?"

"You know, there are like twenty more people on my side," Sakura began, not liking the look on Sasuke's cocky face.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke shrugged, throwing the ball, and Sakura bent down a little, but he hit another guy instead. "I think you need a dodge ball check."

"How about next time, we be on the same team," Sakura muttered as she watched her team getting destroyed, each of them falling one by one. She thought to get out, and just get hit on purpose, but then stopped. She had to beat Sasuke at his own game. Sure, he was good at air hockey, but he couldn't be that great at dodge ball. Even though, he totally killed her team.

She looked over and saw Choji get hit with a ball by Sasuke. Panic came over her. It's just a game, she thought, and saw Karin- she was on her team!- standing there glaring at her.

"Sakura, you better not make my team lose!" Karin hissed over at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Sakura mumbled.

"Then again, we can never win against Sasuke, so why bother?" Karin asked, and then before Sakura could even throw a ball, Karin stepped up and called out, "Sasuke, you can hit me anytime you want to." Sakura could only look in horror. She looked over to Sasuke and the bell rang just then.

"Saved by the bell," Sakura murmured as everyone rushed to the changing rooms, her view of Sasuke gone.

XX

After Sakura changed, Naruto came over her. "That was intense!" Naruto shouted. "I was using a bathroom break when I saw Sakura hit someone and thought this was good! Man, you guys sure know how to play."

"Sasuke won again," Sakura murmured.

"Haruno, is there not a bet placed on this dodge ball match?" Sasuke asked her, much to her surprise.

"Uh," Sakura could only say. They did bet on the air hockey- but that turned out bad, and that led her again to remember what a jerk Sasuke was to Sai. How Sasuke always got his way.

"Well! Got to go you guys!" Naruto waved his arms leaving.

"Great game, Captain!" Rock Lee yelled across the room, thankfully distracting Sasuke from her. "You too Sakura! We should totally be partners- in everything!"

Then Karin passed them, exclaiming to her friends making sure Sasuke was near to hear,"The Winter Dance is in three days! It's the day before Mid- Winter Break! Huge deal. Even bigger than like, prom." As Karin left, Sakura noticed it was only her and Sasuke in front of the gym doors.

"Haruno," Sasuke said, coming in front of her. "I have to ask you something…" he looked at her straight in the eye, "Would you go to the Winter Dance with me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Until. Next. Time.**

**Review(:**


	10. Chapter 10

For a second, Sakura was stunned. He was asking her out to a very important event? Did he even like her? She didn't _really_ like him, and besides, if she would have went to a dance; it wouldn't be with the guy who was standing here, looking handsome, and totally full of himself.

"Naruto thought it was a good thing if we all went together and if I went with-"

"No," Sakura said firmly. It kind of felt good, saying no. And especially the surprised look on his face.

"No?" Sasuke asked, looking a little perplexed with his handsome features. He usually looked totally bored or just expressionless. It was good that she got some reaction from him. She felt a little triumph. He deserved to get rejected. Probably his first time of rejection. She wasn't even going to thank him for asking her. There was no need. Was this why he was nice to her, teasing her, just so he could sweeten her up and then wrap her around his fingers so she would say yes to him? _Think again, buster._

"I am not going to go to Homecoming with you, just because Naruto told you to. I am going with someone who likes me, and too bad that can't be said about you," Sakura said. "And I think your admirer Karin would be _more_ than happy to go with you." With that, Sakura turned around with all the dignity she could muster and went to her next class, downstairs as fast as she could, bumping into somebody.

It was Shino from her Spanish class.

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled.

"No- it's actually," Shino said, "alright. I wanted to ask you something." Sakura regarded him cautiously.

"What's up, Shino?" Sakura asked, a little cooled down from her run-in with Sasuke.

"Bugs are very interesting creatures, and they, well, they don't get the credit they deserve for being on Earth," Shino said. Sakura only could look at him. She learned more about bugs from Shino than she did when she dissected a worm. "Bugs are special. And, I know, with you being in the scholarship program, but you, Sakura, are like a bug."

Did Shino just compare her to something like a cockroach?

"I don't understand," Sakura said tightly, a little exhausted, from spying, to someone- the first person- to ask her to the Winter Dance. She wasn't going to go with a date, and didn't think anyone would want to go with her, but of course Sasuke Uchiha only wanted to go with her because someone had to tell him to. He was just being a good friend. She frowned. Was Sasuke a good friend? And he obviously looked down on her. Why didn't Naruto tell Sasuke to go with his cousin Karin? Well, Naruto was a good judge on character and nice….

"You see, I want you, even though you're on scholarship, and your family isn't all that well off, to go to the Winter Dance with me," Shino said.

"But we never talk," was the first thing Sakura said and thought. And Shino just…insulted her. He wanted her _even though_ she was on scholarship? What was he trying to say?

"Ah, yes, but that Spanish project we did? I felt something. You are beautiful. A delicate little bug," Shino said. Sakura really didn't like being compared to a bug. Unless it was a butterfly. Even then, butterflies were kind of ugly when you saw them up close.

"I'm…uh…flattered you would even think to take me, but I already have someone else I would like to go with. No thank you," Sakura said as kindly as possible. "Well, I have to go," she left just as fast, hoping she wasn't going to be compared to a bug again.

Bugs just creeped her out.

"Oh! Sakura! Wow! Fate has intertwined us once again!" Rock Lee said as she was near her class.

"Hi again, Lee," Sakura greeted.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lee asked her.

"Sure," Sakura said, looking around, hoping she wouldn't miss her class; 2 minutes left.

"I hope this…well, you see…. I really like you- even though I tackled you down- and I hope that you can go to the Winter Dance with me?" Lee asked her, bowing, for some reason. Sakura was a little flattered. First, the hottest guy in school who was the biggest jerk, then some bug fanatic, and now an overzealous guy wanted to take her to the dance? Ten-ten told her she'd be lucky if one guy asked her out for the dance.

"Lee," Sakura sighed now. "Look, you're really a great guy."

"But," Lee's face fell crestfallen. Sakura's heart fell a little. Lee was a sweet guy, unlike his basketball captain Sasuke, so he deserved a nice rejection. If there was such a thing.

"But," Sakura said, "I have a date." Even thought she didn't, but she wasn't a hundred percent sure the guy she wanted to go out with would say yes. Would he?

"Lucky guy," Lee said, smiling.

"I hope we can still be…the best of friends? And I will definitley save you a dance," Sakura said.

"Oh, that would be most wonderful, Sakura," Lee said. "I hope I still have a chance to be your boy that is a friend!" with that, Lee ran off, leaving Sakura late for class.

XX

After school the same day she rejected Sasuke, Shino and Lee, she was working at the coffee shop, in a sour mood when Sai came in. She had never in her life rejected that much guys in one day. Was it something she wore that got their attention or what? Sai was holding a sketch book in his hands. "Hey," Sai greeted, smiling at her, "you look a little…mad?"

"Just…people getting me mad," Sakura said. Was she actually mad? Mad at Sasuke thinking she'd easily say yes? Why was she even mad about that? Sasuke shouldn't make her mad. She should stop thinking about Sasuke.

Starting now.

"Tell me about it," Sai sighed.

"Can I?" she asked, looking at his sketch book.

"Sure," Sai handed her the sketch book.

"Wow," Sakura said as she flipped through his sketch book- he was great. "Maybe the reason why I am so amazed is because I can't draw to save my life." Sai chuckled and took her hand.

"I'm almost done with your drawing," Sai said. There was a ringing of a bell, and they both turned to see who it was, and Sakura's heart dropped. Ino. What was she doing here? Ino saw them, gave them a huge killer smile and went on to the tables. Sakura went back to looking at Sai's sketches, and took a deep breath in. She had to ask him.

"So, I know this is so not what is supposed to go like, but would you go to the Winter Dance with me, Sai? To Konoha High, where you have to endure all those people again?" Sakura asked, hoping he'd say yes, crossing her fingers. Sai was a great guy, she liked Sai a whole lot, and when she figured out Sasuke didn't like him very much, she liked Sai even better.

"I'd love to," Sai grinned. She smiled.

"Wonderful! It's in two days on Friday," Sakura said. "Then it is finally _finally_ Mid-winter break. A whole week of no school… Are you doing anything?"

"Can't wait until Friday…and I might leave out of town, visit family members up north," Sai said, he checked his phone and then looked up at her. "Until then, Sakura." Sai got up and left the building making Sakura feel giddy.

Who needed Sasuke?

XX

The next day during lunch, Sasuke, much to Sakura's relief, was not sitting at the table. It would have been awkward if they did sit together, wouldn't it have? And if he was here, she was going to lie to them and say she needed to go to the bathroom, and stay there for an hour.

"You're not going with Sasuke to the dance?" Hinata asked as they all sat down. Sakura took a sip of her juice.

"Sakura do you not like Sasuke?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"I...don't know," Sakura said truthfully. "I mean I don't hate the guy." _He's just a jerk and arrogant… _"You told him to ask me. He doesn't like me." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he dug in his hamburger, looking like he knew something she didn't.

"Really, Sasuke never ever ever ever comes to the parties, but lately he has, for some reason," Naruto said, waggling his eyebrows. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she said.

"No, I am right," Naruto insisted. They fell silent. "So, you're not going with Sasuke?"

"No, I already have a date," Sakura said, smiling a little.

"I hope you have fun then. We're still picking you up…But I'm wondering now…Who would want to go out with him to the dance?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. Sakura resisted the urge to laugh. She was pretty sure there were plenty of girls Sasuke could choose from. Like the whole female population of Konoha High. "I thought…Sasuke and you would…" Naruto stabbed his steak. "Guess not. Who is your lucky guy anyways?"

"Sai- he been here before," Sakura said. Naruto coughed.

"Sai?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Where did you meet him?"

"He comes to the coffee shop to see me, and we met there," Sakura said. Naruto looked down then looked back up.

"Sakura, I just… Be careful, okay? As a friend, I don't want you to get hurt," Naruto said. Sakura tightened her grip on her spoon. Why did everyone hate on Sai? It was clear that Sai was not the bad guy. Why should she be careful around Sai? He didn't do anything to anyone. And Naruto was saying it too? First Sasuke then now Naruto… and Naruto likes everyone, so why was he warning her about Sai?

Suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore. "You know what, I don't feel hungry. I have to go to the library." She didn't want to talk about it, the situation with Sai. Was all people so…so biased about Sai? Or was it just that Sasuke told Naruto, and since Naruto was Sasuke's friend, Naruto too didn't like Sai?

"But you're always hungry!" Hinata protested.

"Sorry you guys, but you know Spanish class- I have a vocabulary quiz that I have no idea what any of the words mean! Enjoy yourselves!" she quickly went to the library, which was huge. She loved the school library. There were just shelves and shelves of books, two stories high, and a section where people could just sit down and study. There was even a coffee shop in their library near the entrance.

She could hide here from anyone, and spent her lunch period hiding.

XX

The same day, where Sakura finally could get a chance to talk to Ten-ten about the Winter Dance, Ten-ten asked as she came in the coffee shop door, "Guess who asked me out yesterday? And to the Winter Dance? It was ah-mazing. Simply extraordinary."

"I wonder who," Sakura grinned.

"Neji! I am like the happiest girl alive right now!" Ten-ten clapped and skipped to the counter while Sakura shook her head. There was a few people who were staring at her as if she was crazy. "Anyone ask you? Wait, I bet they did. Who did?"

"Sasuke did," Sakura began, but before she could say anything Ten-ten screamed, and that got a ton of dirty looks from the customers. Ten-ten only stuck out her tongue and clamped her mouth shut with her hands.

"Details! Details! Seriously, you are going to make me die here," Ten-ten exclaimed, clapping. "I am officially the happiest girl alive. I have a date and my best friend has a hot date with the guy who is probably the hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes on!"

"I said no to Sasuke and I am going out with Sai to the dance," Sakura finished, a little disappointed because Ten-ten's whole face fell down and she was pouting now.

"WHAT? ARE YOU ABSOLUTLEY CRAZY, WOMAN?" Ten-ten screamed, and there were a lot of stares and dirty looks. Ten-ten calmed down.

"Ten-ten, Sakura, can you guys like…" their manager, a pretty woman named Kurenai came from the back and gave them a smile, "shut up?" They both nodded. Their manager seemed sweet enough, but get her mad, and it was just a complete nightmare that no one wanted to witness. "Good. Now, get working. I wonder why I even let you two work in the same shift."

In a much lower voice, Ten-ten turned to Sakura again and said, "Okay, let me get this straight," Ten-ten said. "Sasuke Uchiha asked you out and you rejected him for a friggin guy who goes to _my _school? You ditched Sasuke for a guy. That goes. To. My. Run down. School?"

"Naruto asked him to ask me," Sakura said. "Ten-ten, he doesn't really like me, he just asked me because Naruto told him to."

"Um," Ten-ten shook her head, "I still would have said yes. It's Sasuke Uchiha. _Uchiha,_ woman! Man, I think I would have just died there on the spot if he asked me."

"Well I wouldn't and I didn't. I had Sai, anyways, and we're going to the dance together," Sakura said. "I'm happy- shouldn't you at least _pretend_ to be happy?" Ten-ten gave her a look.

"Still, Sasuke asking you out…even if it was something Naruto said to him…"Ten-ten shook her head. "Seriously, you could have gotten to know Sasuke better."

"I don't think I would like to get to know him better than I already know him," Sakura said. "And…two other guys asked me out too."

"Gosh, Sakura, look at you, girl! You go," Ten-ten whooped. "Too bad Sakura is already taken…even though, you know, you and Sai never really officially said you're an item..."

Hinata came up just then and greeted them.

"Gurrl, what do you think of Sakura going with Sai and not Sasuke?" Ten-ten asked, pushing Sakura aside. "I mean Sakura, people say I am on something, but you rejecting Sasuke, clearly it's not only me on something."

"N-Naruto told me that the Sai person w-wasn't really good," Hinata said. Sakura huffed.

"I bet Sasuke told him that," Sakura mumbled.

"Just…b-be careful," Hinata told her, looking serious. Sakura sighed and shook her head. What was up with everyone telling her to be careful?

Careful was her middle name.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**'t hate me! She said no. Sorry my fellow readers, but don't fear, there are more complicated things to come. Next chapter is the awaited dance~**

**Until next time- Review(:**


	11. Chapter 11

"You look stunning," her mother smiled, and Sakura felt like a Disney princess. She couldn't wait to go to the dance. With Sai. She didn't dance, but maybe with Sai, it would have been better. She was wearing a long flowy chiffon multi colored strapless dress with a crossover bust and a beaded embellished neckline. At the top, the colors were orange and white and at the bottom was fuchsia and purple. She bought sliver high heels that meshed well with her gown. When she looked in the mirror, she did look beautiful. She remembered when she tried it on, Ten-ten and Hinata gushed over how amazing the dress looked on her as well as the saleslady who insisted she buy it.

Her phone rang and Sakura looked over to see who it was: Ten-ten. "We're coming in like twenty minutes."

"Okay," Sakura said, glancing at Hinata.

"Look pretty," Ten-ten said and hung up the phone.

"Sakura, I think it was a match made in heaven, I would have bought it myself," Hinata giggled a little.

"Thanks," Sakura twirled a little, loving how her dress was not all that tight and flowy.

She called Sai for the tenth time, but it went straight to voice mail. Her heart dropped. Was it by chance that he forgot? She didn't even know where he lived, who he associated with, not anything. That made Sakura fidget a little. She needed to get to know him. Heck, even _Sasuke _knew where she lived.

Outside, the horn honked, and Sai still wasn't here

"Hey, even if he doesn't come, you'll still come, and who knows? Maybe he'll just pop up or he can call anytime- cell phones," Hinata assured her, smiling. "Come on."

"Yeah," Sakura said, trying to get the ugly feeling off "you're totally right."

XX

Where's Sai?" this was Ten-Ten who said it as she got inside the limo. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was staring at the window.

"He…" Sakura trailed off. "He didn't come."

For the rest of the ride, she was silent, and she took note that Sasuke didn't talk either. Not that he was always the talkative type. She was happy he didn't talk to her. Karin was, as usual, next to him, rambling off, and Sasuke turned then and was looking out the window, looking bored. For a second, she wondered if he had a date. Of course he would, she thought.

Once they got out, they all split and Sakura was alone. She was imagining this differently, one with Sai dancing, laughing, and having a great time. For the whole night, she thought Sai had some kind of surprise, and would pop up or even call her. He didn't though.

She saw Lee waving to her. "Remember you told me that you wanted to dance with me?" he asked her.

"Yeah," Sakura said, and something caught her eye. Sasuke was scowling at her. _Why would he be scowling at me, that jerk. _Lee led her to the dance floor.

"You know," Lee said, "I didn't see you with a guy. Unless…are you with…Uchiha?"

"Wha- no!" Sakura almost shouted, and then blushed. "No…my date didn't come."

"Wow what a jerk," Lee said. "He stood you up? You want me to fight him for you? Because I will- if he breaks my Sakura's heart-"

"No, it's not like that. I mean, I'm sure that he has things to do," Sakura said, although she wasn't sure herself.

"Good," Lee relaxed a little. Thankfully, it was a fast dance, what Sakura was good at. She was not good at slow dances whatsoever, even though in the old movies it looked so romantic she wanted to dance with her lover one noticed Sasuke wasn't dancing with anyone, and she frowned a little before turning her attention back to Lee. The song ended.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sakura said, panting a little as she rushed to the bathroom.

Tons of girls were in the bathroom, and it was all jumbled in sweat, and a mix of expensive perfume.

"Ohmygosh did you see him?" one girl exclaimed. "I think he was looking at me!"

"No he wasn't- he was obviously looking at me," said another girl.

"You guys, don't be ridiculous, he was looking at me. I think he likes to play hard to get. But, Sasuke Uchiha, I can play ten times harder," this was from Karin, who was putting herself out in front of Sasuke in the car. It was all Sakura took not to roll her eyes.

Once she was out of the bathroom, making sure none of her makeup was ruined- which she really didn't like putting on, she went out the balcony to get fresh air, and hoping that she wasn't going to cry. Here she was feeling sorry for herself. Surely, Sai had a good explanation for ditching her. She should be out there, having fun, but she was glad her friends were having fun. That's why she should be happy. She sighed as a small breeze blew in the chilly January air.

"If you were my date, I think I would rather be insane not to come," a voice said behind her instantly sending unwanted shivers across her spine. She clenched her fists, really not wanting to talk to Sasuke at the moment. Actually, she wouldn't mind not talking to Sasuke at all. Ever.

"Where is your date?" Sakura asked as Sasuke went beside her. She glanced at him, and saw him smiling a little which made her feel weird and her heart pound. Was he happy Sai wasn't here? Of course he was, he always got what he wanted and he didn't like Sai. He was probably having a little party that Sai wasn't here.

"Well, after I got rejected, I didn't think there would be another girl I wanted to go with," he said. She didn't know if he was really telling the truth or lying. He…was he talking about her? But there was so many girls that Sasuke could have. Unless he was just dense. Yep, that probably was it. Sasuke looked at her and caught her staring at him. She blushed, an art form she perfected when being around Sasuke. Sasuke's deep eyes held her own.

"Did Naruto tell you to go with any other girls?" Sakura said before she could stop herself.

"I simply said Naruto suggested that I would go with you," Sasuke answered, still holding her gaze with his piercing eyes, "and I agreed because there would be no other girl that I would have actually liked to go with." Sakura couldn't make a witty comeback. What was this guy saying? Should she just tell him off? Before she could say anything, or even break that intense gaze of his, "Would you, Sakura Haruno, do the highest honor and dance with me once?" Sasuke asked, bowing. "And I…won't take no for an answer. Just once dance." He looked up and Sakura couldn't help but think he looked so cute there and looked up at her, smiling- _he should smile more often_- hopeful. Her breath hitched. Did people not take a hint nowadays? Or maybe because Sasuke never had gotten rejected before. She bit her lip, wondering, and heard Ten-ten yell at her in her head: "GET OUT THERE AND CONQUER." She might as well. It was just a dance, nothing more, nothing less, and she hoped Sasuke didn't get any wonky ideas from it.

"Just one and it doesn't mean _anything_," Sakura heard herself saying, smiling a little and took his hand, warm onto her. Sasuke only smirked. It was like an out of body experience. What was she doing? She should be running to the other direction. She should have slapped him. She should have laughed at him. She should have done _anything _but dance with him.

Sakura found herself being led to the dance floor, Sasuke holding her hand which made her feel a good kind of weird- she and Sai hadn't even took the step of holding hands and here she was doing it with Sasuke Uchiha. The irony. When they got to the dance floor, much to Sakura's horror, it was a slow dance. She did not want to slow dance. Especially not with Sasuke. Maybe she should just pretend to faint. Then again, there was a reason why she wasn't in drama.

_Maybe if I just imagine it to be Sai. But Sai ditched you _Sakura thought grudgingly. Even though Sasuke and Sai had dark hair, dark eyes, there was still a stark difference between their faces, and well… _everything_. Sai's was friendly, and he had a better personality whereas Sasuke's handsomeness was just plain out there that made movie stars put to shame.

Sasuke placed one hand on her waist and she put a hand on his shoulder and their free hands intertwined, dancing a little slowly. She inhaled deeply. He smelled simply wonderful. She disgusted herself. Truly. _Stop it, Sakura._

"Are you feeling alright, Haruno?" his question was quiet, concerned. She tensed up a little. He took notice?

"I don't think I can dance really well," Sakura whispered to him, not knowing why she whispered or even admitted she couldn't dance to Sasuke. She shouldn't be talking to him. He was the enemy.

"Follow my lead," he said in his deep voice and the music sped up a little bit and Sasuke twirled her, and dipped her, leaning on her. "You're doing pretty well." He grinned, and that made Sakura go completely off guard because he looked so devishly handsome, so she lost her balance and stumbled into some person, which made Sakura trip on the floor.

When she looked up, she saw Sasuke was crouched down, smiling. "Sorry for that," Sasuke said to the person who Sakura hit, looking up. Sasuke's whole face turned expressionless and blank though his body instantly tensed. Sakura looked up to see who it was, not wanting to be who she thought it was, in her complete confusion- why didn't she want him here?

Sai.

XXX

**What's the fun without ruining a dance? ;) Hehehe. I love to tease you guys!**

**Until next time- review(:**


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura didn't know what to say. He came. She was happy, but then not happy. Was that emotion even possible? Before she could say anything, Sasuke beat her to it. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a low, cold voice that could probably make someone cry.

" Sakura! There you are!" Sai said, smiling at her, ignoring Sasuke's question, he stepped to her, but Sakura pulled back, crossing her arms. Sakura just was looking at him. He came. He came. That was all Sakura could think. Sai came.

"Sai I didn't know you were coming," Sakura said, trying to not sound bitter. "I called you like a hundred times," she was hurt.

"I'm so sorry! Maybe we can talk about this somewhere else okay?" Sai took a step toward her, but Sakura was surprised when she felt Sasuke gently tug her, making her back pressed against his chest.

"Sorry, but we have a dance that needs to finish," Sasuke said coldly and he didn't seem sorry at all. "Maybe you can frolick somewhere else?" Sakura opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. She wanted to keep dancing with Sasuke, it felt nice, but she also wanted to hear Sai's explanation.

"Well, its Sakura's decision, right?" Sai asked sweetly, not looking at Sasuke's withering look. If looks could kill, Sai would be on the dance floor laying there. Sasuke's grip on her tightened a little.

"Yeah, I would like to talk to Sai, actually," she took a deep breath and peeled herself off of Sasuke's strong arms, a little sad she had to, much to her confusion, then she had to mentally slap herself. Sai smiled at her. She didn't want to look at Sasuke's face when she was leaving him. It took all her will power to not turn around and say she wanted another dance.

As she walked with Sai to the tables, "My phone was dead- and I tried to call you back, but you didn't answer either," Sai explained. Her cell phone- she left it in the car. "Sakura I wouldn't leave you. I told you I would come, right?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Sakura said, a little distraught. "What time is it anyways?" She had been here for at least more than two hours. Why was he so late then? She did give him a time. And directions to her house.

"Sai!" Ino came then, wearing a really short dress that hit her in all the right areas. Sai's eyes roved in on Ino's body much to Sakura's distaste. Then again, she couldn't blame him, all guys looked at her like that. Except Sasuke... "Didn't know you were coming. Want to dance?"

"Um-" Sai looked at Sakura, who didn't know what to say. Sakura was about to open her mouth to say what was on her mind, but Ino already was holding Sai's arm.

"Come on! It's not as if you guys are married!" Ino pulled Sai to the dance floor, and Sai mouthed the words sorry to her.

Sakura clenched her teeth. She didn't even get to dance with Sai. The dance was going to end really soon. She looked around the dance floor and saw Sasuke standing there, talking to Naruto. It seemed as if they were having an argument. But then Naruto laughed and slapped his hand on Sasuke's back.

"Sakura," Hinata came to her then.

"Hey Hinata, having a nice time?" Sakura asked.

"It was really g-good with Naruto. You don't seem too happy," Hinata noted. Sakura tried to smile. It was noticeable? Then again, Hinata always knew how Sakura was feeling. Her friend looked at her with a worried expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Well Ino wants to steal Sai from me," Sakura said, and it wasn't the first time either.

_-PAST-_

"I don't know Ino, he may not like me," Sakura said as she and Ino were at their lockers. Ino laughed.

"Sakura, please, Kiba would be a stupid person if he didn't like you. You should make the first move- make sure you're not too clingy though or needy. No guy likes needy," Ino said. "I mean he's cute, yeah, and he'd be stupid not to want to go out with you."

"You think so?" Sakura said. She wasn't really the dating type, but Kiba was great when she was tutoring him and she found herself liking this sweet funny guy.

"I know so," Ino assured. "Meet you at the library after school?"

"As always," Sakura nodded. The library was where she tutored Kiba. And maybe with Ino's help, Kiba would actually like her.

After school, Sakura went to her locker first, knowing Ino was going to get there before her, and quickly hurried up. She enetered the library, Kiba's backpack and Ino's were there, but they weren't at the table. Maybe bathroom break? She knew she was late, but not…

She heard noised from the back of the bookshelves and walked to them.

Her heart dropped when she saw Ino and Kiba kissing.

_-END-_

"Sakura, if Sai is that kind of guy who would choose Ino over you, then maybe you can find a way better guy," Hinata told her. Sakura hated it when Hinata was right, which was, all the time.

"It's just one dance, I guess," Sakura said, glancing for the first time at Ino and Sai dancing. Ino was laughing as if Sai told her the funniest joke. Sai too was smiling. After the song and Hinata getting punch, Sai came to her. "Had a good time?"

"That Ino woman sure is something," Sai said.

"Yeah," Sakura said. _You have no idea._

"Do you want to dance?" Sai asked, holding out his hand.

"Love to," Sakura smiled taking his hand and took a step in her heels, and then pain shot through her. _Oh no_ she thought closing her eyes. The pain was back in her ankle from the time she twisted it. It didn't make any sense. For some time the pain in her ankle subsided, and sometimes it would hurt when she walked. But not now. Not when she was going to dance with Sai finally. She cringed.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Sai asked her.

"Dandy," Sakura said through clenched teeth even though her ankle was killing her. She wanted to sit down. "Just…one moment." She swallowed as she found the nearest chair and sat on it.

"Sakura are you okay?" Hinata asked then, bringing the punch and handing it to her. Sakura took a big gulp of the punch.

"She doesn't seem like it," Sai answered, frowning.

"My ankle," Sakura explained and Hinata nodded.

"Oh it's still pained? Sakura you should have gone to the doctor's," Hinata said.

"Ankle? When did this happen?" Sai asked.

"It's nothing, really," Sakura said even though it's been at least for two weeks.

"I'll take a rain check on that dance," Sai said, smiling at her.

"Count on it," Sakura said clutching the punch glass.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said, grinning but then looked at her. "Hey are you okay?"

"Her ankle is hurting," Hinata explained. Sakura didn't have to look at Sasuke to know his eyes were on her. She could just feel his gaze on her, and her cheeks flushed.

"It's no big deal, really," Sakura said. Then she looked at Sai who was fidgeting. She glanced beside Naruto, where Sasuke was, but Sasuke was gone_. Can't even be ten feet away from him._

"Yes it is!" Naruto said. "Tomorrow- first thing you're doing going to get your ankle checked."

"It was fine when you were dancing with Lee and Sa-" Hinata got cut off by a screech. Naruto and Hinata went to check on it.

"You and Uchiha?" Sai asked as he sat next to her, looking at her expectantly.

"What? No! Did we not-"

"I mean, sure you sound like you hate him," Sai gave a low chuckle, "but you danced with him." Was Sai jealous?

"But that dance was out of pity," Sakura said. "I rejected him, but then he asked again, so I just thought why not."

"Huh, he doesn't know when to give up," Sai murmured.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing. Just I mean the way he was looking-" Sai's phone rang just then. He held up his hand and picked it up. "Hello? Yeah." Pause. "I'm on my way. Okay, yeah. Bye." Sai got up.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I have to go- but you don't, stay here. Sakura, I mean it, we have to get a rain check on that dance," Sai said.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure," Sakura said, sad he was leaving. It was as if he just came.

XX

After the dance, Sai leaving early because he had to, Sakura had to hitch a ride, much to her dismay, with Sasuke and Karin. Only. Naruto and Hinata were staying late to help the Dance Committee along with Ten-ten and Neji. Sakura just wanted to get home with her ankle and relax.

Sai called her. "Had fun?" Sai asked on the phone. She leaned on the seat and closed her eye.

"It was fantastic," Sakura lied. The only fantastic part was her dance with Sasuke. She hated that. Why the heck did she think it was nice dancing with Sasuke? Did he like, take dancing classes or something?

"Great, I have to go- see you soon," Sai hung up.

"Bye," Sakura said even though he wouldn't hear her. The limo stopped at her out and she got out of the limo, but Sasuke escorted her out.

"I won't like, get kidnapped from the car to my house," Sakura told him.

"At night who knows what lurks around," Sasuke said as they got to her door step. He nodded at her. "Good night, Haruno." He turned his back to her and walked to the limo. Sakura's finger twitched.

"Sasuke," Sakura called as he was leaving the doorstep. She owed it to him. For making her forget about Sai when they were dancing- he actually cheered her up, in a way.

"Hn?" Sasuke said, turning slightly, looking stunning with his tuxedo. His gaze landed on her, and her heart skipped a beat. _Stop it, heart._

"You're a pretty good dancer yourself," Sakura said, smiling despite herself.

Sasuke smirked, "Maybe we can go for round two sometime."

XX

**Let the Mid-winter break drama begin next chapter. Ski trips… and much more ^.^**

**Until next time- review(:**

**I haven't said this in a while, but to all who review, I greatly appreciate it.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was finally the break Sakura had been waiting for ever since Winter Break ended. Mid Winter break- which was kind of stupid, but then again, why was she complaining when she had one and a half weeks off?

Which only meant that she had to study all the time, to bring her grades up.

"And then I was like," Ten-ten stopped talking on the phone. "Hey! Sakura are you still there?"

"Yes I am," Sakura said folding her clothes. Her phone was plopped on her couch. "You just got to the part where Karin was dancing like a robot."

"Good. You were listening. So tell me, my dear, how was it dancing with Sasuke Uchiha? I knew, oh did I _know_, you cannot resist the charms of that guy. I mean did you see the way Karin was jealous? By how Sasuke was looking at you?"

"What? With him scowling at me all the time?" Sakura asked, putting her clothes in her bag.

"Hmph. I bet he was a good dancer. You seemed to enjoy it. Don't lie," Ten-ten said.

"Okay, yeah," Sakura sighed. "Only a little. An atom size." Ten-ten sighed.

"In denial still are you? You know, you are so lucky you guys have this stupid Mid Winter break. I mean seriously? You guys just came off of _Winter Break_ like three weeks ago. What kind of baloney is that? I need a Mid Winter break," Ten-ten huffed through the phone. "Thankfully it's Saturday or else I would have died last night. Oh and what are you doing today?"

"Hinata invited me to go to the slopes for a day," Sakura said. "I'm like packing a pair of clothes just in case."

"Lucky lucky," Ten-ten tsked. "If only…"

"You were invited too," Sakura reminded.

"You don't think I know that? If I wasn't here to babysit, I would have gone in a heartbeat. Heart. Beat," Ten-ten said. "And Sasuke is going with you! OhmyG! I can just imagine you guys in a hot tub and he looks at you like he always does and then…"

"Don't finish that. Please," Sakura interrupted.

"Puh-lease. Something is bound to happen in the slopes. Something crazy and wonderful at the same time and then you'll go like, 'ooh Sasuke'," Ten-ten said.

"Don't worry, I will make sure to stay far away from Sasuke as I can. In fact, I won't even make eye contact," Sakura said.

"No! Don't do that! Wait. No, playing hard to get are we? I like your style," Ten-ten laughed and Sakura shook her head even though Ten-ten couldn't see her.

There was a honk outside. "Okay Ten-ten, your little fantasies aside, I have to get going. I will call you as soon as I get there."

"You better," Ten-ten said, "I want to know all the details. Down to how good Sasuke looks skiing."

"Neji, Ten-ten, you have Neji," Sakura said before she hung up and took her bag running downstairs.

"Have fun!" her mother called out. "Stay safe! Don't do anything you wouldn't do! Okay, the last part didn't even make any sense."

"Call us when you get there," her father interjected. Sakura smiled.

"I will. Bye my loves!" Sakura went outside with her mom air kissing her, and got into the car that was waiting for her.

"Hiya Sakura!" Naruto greeted with a big smile when Sakura got in the car. He was driving it.

"Hey," Sakura greeted to both Naruto and Hinata. She noticed that neither Karin nor Sasuke was there. She didn't want to ask…

"Karina and Sasuke went separate from us," Naruto explained. "Karin went with some friends and Sasuke said he was coming later on the day." Sakura relaxed a little. "Hey, Hinata, wasn't your sister suppose to come with us?"

"Hinabi went with her boyfriend," Hinata replied.

"Oh that punk drummer guy?" Sakura frowned, remembering Hinata's sister's boyfriend.

"Y-yes," Hinata said.

"Seriously, since when did Hinabi get so rebellious…unless it's that little rebellion stage fourteen year old go through," Sakura said.

"S-she wasn't supposed to go with him, but she didn't listen to me," Hinata sighed.

"So tonight is this guy Jugo's concert, a good friend of Sasuke's and he's kind of famous a little around these parts," Naruto said as the car parked in front of a huge building, where the concert was taking place."Tomorrow is at the slopes.

They entered the back stage, Naruto going to find Sasuke which left Hinata and Sakura alone at the back stage. What Sakura hated the most was heavy metal. And this guy was singing it.

Hinata was by Sakura's side, "Sakura, w-we need to find my sister. My mom said she was here, but I don't know…where," Hinata said as she got off the phone. "She wasn't supposed to come to the concert, and since she's dating the guy that plays the drums she m-might be here. Ever since she's been dating him…" Hinata frowned.

"Don't worry we'll find her, that rascal," Sakura said, knowing how rebellious Hinata's sister was. Hanabi thought she was better than everyone else. But really, she was mean and thought Hinata was good for nothing because Hinata was shy, so unlike Hinabi herself.

"I think that's my sister," Hinata said, pointing a girl with a hat on, face turned. Sakura looked at the girl and nodded. Hanabi was at the back stage too. Which figured since Hanabi was dating the drummer guy who was currently playing in the concert.

"Hey Hanabi come here!" Sakura yelled at the girl. "You have a ton of explaining to do." Hinata's sister's eyes widened as she saw Sakura come up to her and she sprinted. Sakura ran right after her.

"Leave me alone!" Hinata's sister shouted, running around a table.

Sakura knocked over paper plates on a table that she stumbled on and ran after her. Sakura was right behind her. "Sorry!" Sakura called to whoever was near the table. She slowed down when she reached to a dark area where the cables for the electrical equipment were. She didn't want to trip on one, yet… she tripped on one. Because the sound of the guy's voice and an electric guitar stopped.

An improvement, really.

She didn't have time to plug it back because she spotted Hinata's sister at a corner. "Hinabi don't run away from me! You get back here!" Sakura ran faster, being on the track team helped, caught up with her and tackled her down. Hanabi's hat came off, and Sakura could only stare.

That wasn't Hinata's sister.

The girl was a brunette. Hinata's sister had dark purple hair- and her eyes were not blue. "Get off me you crazy woman!" the girl shouted. "Help! Someone!" Sakura quickly let go of her, and the girl stood up and looked at Sakura as if she was crazy. Which, it seemed like she was. Sakura couldn't blame her.

Sakura could only stare in horror as did Hinata, who just came- her mouth moved but no words came out. ".," Sakura began, not knowing what to say. "I thought you were someone else, I mean you guys look like twins- ha, yeah like twins almost, aside from you having black hair and all." The girl only glared at her. "This will all seem funny some day."

The girl kept glaring.

"Just maybe not today," Sakura added, "but one day, you'll be laughing with your friends about it."

A security guard came over then, and Sakura could only blink. Not the security guy. She could be arrested. Her parents would be disappointed. All her hard work, gone, and she would be put to jail…she would be put to jail for…for tackling someone for no reason. Well, she had a reason, but she didn't think they would really believe her reason. The security guy asked, "What's going on here?"

"I was just walking and enjoying the concert and out of nowhere- literally- this crazy girl came attacking me for no reason," the girl replied, shaking her head and giving them a dirty look.

"I thought she was my friend's sister," Sakura tried to explain feebly. No one said anything. The security guard was looking at Sakura as if she needed to be at a mental hospital. "I like your makeup," Sakura felt the need to add to the girl. The girl only narrowed her eyes to slits.

"You two come with me," the security guy said gruffly, all big and mean-looking, "young people these days, oh you just don't know what they'll do." Sakura and Hinata followed him with their heads down. A million thoughts were going through Sakura's head. Would she get arrested for accidentally attacking a stranger? They probably, more than not, were going to get kicked out. Which suited her just fine.

"Sakura, I am so sorry for making you do that," Hinata whispered. Sakura glanced at Hinata and couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you kidding me? That was kind of funny, you have to admit," Sakura said, glancing at the girl she tackled, who was talking on the phone rapidly.

"If only we got it on tape," Hinata giggled, "you were better than the star quarterback at tackling." Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, my tackling skills are pretty great, if I do say so myself." She looked up and met face to face with the last person she wanted to see- Sasuke Uchiha. She was perfeclty happy with not dealing with this guy. Then, her cheeks burned. Did Sasuke see all that? She hoped not. She looked like a wild animal out there. Or, she thought she did, chasing a random girl on the back stage.

"Hi," Sakura said, not knowing what to say really. Why did she even talk to him? Or felt the need to? Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"You ruined my friend's concert," Sasuke stated, but he didn't look mad. More like…_amused_. Which irritated her for no reason.

"Oh," Sakura said shrugging a little. "His music wasn't all that great anyways."

**XXXX**

**Kehehehe. Anything can happen at the slopes. Ever been skiing? ;)**

**Until next time- review(:**


	14. Chapter 14

"So you first run to her, and you don't even know that it's me?" Hanabi laughed. "Now _that_ is funny. Especially for you Sakura that would have been hilarious, wish I was actually there. And Naruto, oh boy didn't know you had it in you!"

"You know, it wasn't all that funny," Naruto huffed, looking at Hinata and Sakura. "I was looking all over for you guys during the concert and the last thing I know you both are being hauled off with a big guy- who knew what he was going to do!"

"I-It kind of was," Hinata said.

"Oh it definitely was worthwhile seeing Naruto jump on the security guy," Sakura said laughing. Since she made a fool of herself chasing a random girl, it was kind of nice to see Naruto doing something out of character. She still wanted to die in a hole right then and there at the concert.

"How was I supposed to know he was the security guy?"Naruto flushed, looking away from them with his lip pouting. Hinata giggled a little, and Sakura smiled, remembering how when she turned around, Naruto jumped on the security guy like a mad man.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because he had a big neon sign on his shirt saying 'Security Guard'?" Hinabi asked laughing some more along with Sakura. The night before skiing went really haywire. Naruto jumped on the security guard, whom he mistook for a mugger, and then it went downhill from there, and they all were kicked out, except Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't kicked out. Of course. He wouldn't jump on a random guy. He wouldn't chase a random girl. He was probably the most boring of them all.

"What were _you _doing anyways?" Sakura asked, turning to Hinata's sister who indirectly started all of this.

"I was out jogging," Hanabi replied blinking at them, looking innocent. "I wasn't at a concert. I listen to my dad." Hanabi smirked then.

"Huh," was all Sakura said. They all were silent. Just then Sasuke entered the room, slowly, with the guy that was singing, Jugo, who had spiky crazy hair and was talking to Sasuke. They both stopped talking when they saw them all on the couch, looking…tired and worn out.

"Why the long faces?" the guy named Jugo who was singing tonight asked. "I am the one who should be bummed. My chances to become a rock star now? Ha."

"Your chances were always a 'ha'," Sakura mumbled, and her eyes met with Sasuke's, who raised an eyebrow slightly. _So much for not making eye contact, Sakura_. Jugo opened his arms and Hanabi hugged him. Sakura couldn't believe Hanabi was dating a guy who liked to dye his hair every week a weird color- sometimes resulting in looking like a raccoon. That was kind of bad for hair health. Unless he took really good care of his hair. Jugo sometimes had funky colored hair, and people looked at _her_ hair weirdly when her hair was actually natural.

"Sorry they ruined your concert," Hanabi said to Jugo, turning around a little and sticking her tongue at them.

"There's always tomorrow," Jugo said, smiling.

"No," Sakura said shaking her head. This guy was funny. She was sure she was kicked out the place for good. And if she saw that security guy again… "You guys can go, but leave me out of it."

"Don't worry, you won't have to chase anyone down, I will definitely be there tomorrow night," Hanabi said, giggling a little.

Sakura rolled her eyes and her tiredness kicked in. She had a long day and there was a long day ahead of her tomorrow. "I'm going to sleep," she announced, not that anyone really cared. Karin came in just then, and Naruto and Hinata were already talking while Hanabi and Jugo were also talking close to each other.

"Good night Haruno," Sasuke called, looking up from his phone to her, and their eyes locked. She hated the way her heart sped up by the heat of his gaze. Even though it was winter she felt hot. She quickly broke away the eye contact and ran upstairs.

XX

The next day on the slopes, the only thing Sakura could think was that she lost her skis. And she was not going to tell Sasuke that. Unfortunately, they were partnered up, and Hinata and Naruto was a given, and Karin overslept, so that left her with Sasuke, just her rotten stinkin' luck. How could someone lose their skis? Well the next moment they were in her hands and then the next she couldn't find them. She took a breath, wondering where her skis could have flied off to.

Sasuke was out doing-

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked her just then, coming beside her. Curse Ten-ten and her predictions about how Sasuke looked good in his coat. He did look really good. Sakura looked on the opposite direction where he was looking, which was her.

"Uh," Sakura's hand was twirling around her hair, "not at all." Sasuke didn't say anything. She sighed. "Okay, I lost my skis." She walked several steps away from him, sighing, and looking around the snowy area, hoping to find it. Hopefully he wouldn't ask how she lost them because she couldn't answer that herself.

"Don't worry- they might find it," Sasuke said smirking, "come summer." Sakura paused and reached down to the snow. Sasuke didn't expect the snowball that Sakura flung at him. It exploded into powdery bits on his chest.

"Hey-" he protested, but Sakura threw another one at him. Right in the face. Whoops. She didn't know where this craziness came, or what made her throw a snowball at Sasuke. Or why she just probably begun a snowball fight between them. Or if Sasuke even liked getting snow thrown on his face. Well, actually, no one liked getting a snowball hit on their face. But that was besides the fact. Maybe it was because she just wanted to do something crazy. And Sasuke just happened to be the nearest person. If Naruto was here, she would have thrown a snowball at him. Sasuke was just there, at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"I'm sorry- really, I didn't mean to aim at your..." Sakura trailed off as Sasuke calmly stuck his poles in the snow, and reached down to remove his skis. She blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing," he replied.

"For… what?"

"For this," Sasuke looked up and a devilish grin played on his lips as he ran toward Sakura. She screamed and he picked her up- it was easy for him- and tossed her in the snow.

"Not my coat!" Sakura cried as he threw a handful of snow at her. She grabbed a handful of snow and smeared it on his face. She tried to hurl him back, and flipped him onto his back and throwing her legs over his, pinning down his arms and she got a few clumps of snow into the neck of his jacket.

"Time to surrender," Sakura laughed.

"If you say so," Sasuke said, a faint smirk on his lips.

Oh.

Sakura stopped and froze, realizing what position they were in. Suddenly, a ski patrol guy called out to them breaking their stare, "Everyone alright there?"

Their moment, or whatever they were just having, was gone. Just like that.

"We're fine," Sasuke called. Sakura quickly got up, blushing bright red, and getting the snow off from her. Why was she so excited…around Sasuke? What the heck was she doing? How come Sasuke made her feel giddy? What just _happened_? "Look- here's your skis," Sasuke said, holding them out to her.

"Oh. Right. There they are," Sakura said, taking them, still feeling the rush of excitement she had with Sasuke. She glanced at him, to make sure he wouldn't do anything funny, like throw a snowball at _her_ face, but he didn't. Their little snowball fest was gone.

After Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke were finished from the slopes, they went down to a lodge that had a coffee shop inside, and the only thing Sakura was craving was a hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. She stood in line with Sasuke who, much to her dislike, tagged alone, and they didn't talk. Which was fine with her. She didn't want to talk about what happened at the slope. Or what she was thinking- which was Sasuke's impossibly dark eyes. Or how his smile made her heart do weird things.

"Next!" the person called out to them.

"Haruno, I think it's our turn," Sasuke said to her, snapping her back to reality. She glanced at him quickly and ordered. Sasuke took out his credit card. She eyed him. No way was he going to pay.

"I can pay," Sakura said to him, waving him off. She hated when anyone paid for her, and she was especially not liking the idea of Sasuke Uchiha paying for her. Who did he think he was? She was perfectly capable of paying herself. She didn't need his pity money. Just because he was rich- he wasn't doing her a favor.

Sasuke didn't even look at her. "There really isn't any reason to be difficult about this. You're just making things complicated."

"I'm not making anything difficult. I am just buying coffee for myself," Sakura said.

"I don't think this is what that is all about," he said, still not looking at her.

"Oh is that so?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes and you don't know the first thing about me," Sasuke told her, paying for her anyways, despite her protest, and with that he sauntered off and left the lodge leaving her alone in the line. He was right; she didn't know anything about him.

And that suited her just fine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You know what to do- review(:**


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura's ankle was starting to hurt. Again. Maybe she should have gone to the doctor. Her ankle pain was still persisting. She couldn't run or even walk without the pain being unbearable. So she decided to just go down the coffee shop and read. Something that didn't take any effort in doing and also, she loved reading a good book, warm, with hot chocolate.

She was _trying_ to read a book. However, in the coffee shop the annoying TV was on. "And we have to interrupt this broadcast of a special report. There is a jail break in which a person got out. If you live in one of these areas, please be alert and don't go alone," the anchor announced.

"That's our area!" came a voice Sakura recognized. She looked up and saw…

"Sai! Hey what are you doing here…" Sakura trailed off as Sai plopped himself in a chair next to her.

"Well unlike you, I don't have a break, and tomorrow is school, but come the chance, I will go to the slopes," Sai said. "Did you ski yet?"

"Yeah I did," Sakura replied, turning red. Remembering her heated snow ball fight with Sasuke.

"Yeah? Want to go again? With me this time?" Sai suggested. Sakura was about to say that she loved to, but then remembered.

"I can't," she said frowning. "My ankle is hurting and I won't be able to ski." Sai frowned.

"Well, I guess that's too bad, Sakura. Maybe some other time. Remember to look after the escaped prison," Sai said, nodding at her while he walked off. She could only look after him.

"Your ankle is still hurting?" a voice came behind her. She stiffened by that voice that she recognized instantly, hating herself that she did.

"Yes," Sakura said in a clipped tone. Why couldn't she just say yes and move on with her life? Yesterday with the whole paying thing, it was ridiculous, and the more she thought about it, the more stupid she felt. Hinata said Sasuke was only trying to be nice. Nice. Sasuke. Could those go in the same sentence together?

"I see you still haven't gone to the doctor yet," Sasuke said, coming in front of her. She looked up at him and his chiseled features and dark eyes resting on her. His eye brows furrowed. "Yesterday…." Sasuke said Sakura opened her mouth. He remembered and he was thinking it too. How she acted rather dumb. And he was probably going to tell her what he meant when he said you don't know the first thing about me. Or tell her she was right. "Yesterday at the slopes when you went with me, did your ankle hurt then too? Why didn't you tell me? You should have." Or not.

"And ruin your day skiing? Word has it you've got ski talent," Sakura said. "And besides, yesterday my ankle wasn't hurting or else I wouldn't have come." If only she knew to use that excuse yesterday so she wouldn't have had to ski with Sasuke. But she had to admit yesterday was fun. Minus the whole argument thing with Sasuke.

Sasuke only looked at her for a second before looking away.

"So you're spending your day in a coffee shop, where you spend most days anyways," Sasuke said.

"Sounds right," Sakura said.

"Good day then," Sasuke said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke," Sakura said. Sasuke turned around and his smoldering eyes stopped her speechless.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked after a few seconds when Sakura couldn't think.

"Oh, um, well, er," Sakura cleared her throat. She wasn't going to say it. "Have fun. Doing whatever you do." It was Sakura this time who went quickly back to her boring book, hoping she didn't sound like a complete idiot.

Then Sasuke sat right next to her.

"I was going to read too, actually," Sasuke said. She noticed he had a book in a different language. Spanish.

"Since when did you read fluent Spanish? We're only in Spanish two," Sakura said. Unless Sasuke was one of those people who knew several languages at such a young age.

"I don't. I just already read the English version so now I am going to read it in Spanish to challenge myself," Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded slowly. One thing she knew about Sasuke now. He liked challenges. Well, she kind of knew that but-

"Sasukeeeeee!" came a shriek. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Oh brother_. "I was looking all over for you!" Karin came to them, with her red flaring hair and all, and wearing shorts that she was probably freezing in with the weather and boots, a complete contradiction to herself. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," Sasuke replied to her.

"Wow no wonder you're so smart," Karin said. "You read on breaks. Being smart is so cool." Sakura narrowed her eyes and smirked. Was this the same person that just a few days ago made fun of Shino for being a nerd and accused him of reading all during the break?

Karin stayed there for a while. "This is boring. I need to have a party or something tonight. And of course you're invited." Karin giggled a little and finally she left. _Thank goodness._

"Maybe you should go. It does sound like more fun than reading," Sakura couldn't help but say.

"I heard they have an air hockey table," Sasuke said. Sakura opened her mouth but she smiled despite herself.

"You want to lose again?" she asked him.

"Should I remind you that I-"

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" Naruto came running to them. Literally running like a wild animal. In a coffee shop. Where people stared at him. Where he looked as if he killed somebody. Naruto wouldn't, Sakura assured herself.

"Naruto-" Sakura quickly got up as did Sasuke at the same time. "What's…wrong?"

"It's Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Hinata?" Sakura blinked and suddenly her heart clenched. "Is she okay? Is-"

"She has a fever. I don't know what to do. She's lying down in bed right now and all she tells me is she's fine but I know that she's not. She's just telling me that she is so I wouldn't worry. But I am. She looked so…so _sick_," Naruto said, panting a little.

"You ran all the way here just to tell us that you really are a dobe and don't know anything about a fever?" Sasuke asked seriously. But Naruto only gave him an exasperating look.

"Please. I know you two are smart enough to know what to do when someone had a fever," Naruto said.

"You guys didn't go skiing?" Sakura asked.

"When I woke up, you were already gone," Naruto said to Sakura, "and Sasuke always does his three hour morning runs. And I heard a moan and then I saw Hinata and she had a fever and couldn't get out of bed. I mean, she tried, but it was just too painful to watch her try to get up so I told her to not get out of bed and she told me she was fine and-"

"Naruto. It's a fever. Don't worry, she has to just rest and drink plenty of fluids and also we can give her some over the counter pills and she'll probably feel better by tomorrow," Sakura said all doctor mode like.

"Do you think it's the snow? I did have a snow ball fight with her and hit her in the face a few times. What if it's my fault? Oh no," Naruto covered his hands on his face and Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to laugh. It was so cute seeing Naruto having a total freak out about Hinata's health.

Sakura got up to walk, and her ankle wasn't hurting all that much, but she noticed Sasuke's eyes on her, his eyes boring into her.

"I'm fine," Sakura said to him.

"Really? Couldn't go skiing though," Sasuke stated. Sakura clenched her teeth. Where was he getting at?

"It hurts but I just have to bare the pain," Sakura said stepping outside.

"Okay- Sasuke come with me and Sakura go check on Hinata," Naruto ordered. They split up. Sasuke and Naruto went to the nearest drug store to find anything that would cure a fever while Sakura went back to the loft where Hinata was.

"Hinata?" Sakura called as she walked into Hinata's room. But the bed was empty. Her heart hammered. What if the mugger caught her? There _was_ the guy who just broke out of jail today. In this area. What if he broke into Hinata's house and took Hinata with him as a hostage because Hinata was rich? Hinata had a fever and she was sick! Hinata wouldn't know what hit her until she woke up and she was weak. What if Hinata-

She heard a flush and a door open. "Sakura," Hinata said weakly, smiling a little from the bathroom. Hinata was sweating even though it wasn't all that hot in the room.

"Oh Hinata!" Sakura hugged her friend and then stopped, remembering she was sick and took a step back. "How are you feeling?" Sakura put a hand over Hinata's forehead and it was hot. Hinata got on her bed and layed down, breathing softly. "Wait. Did Naruto even take your temperature?" Hinata shook her head. Sakura immediately searched her purse for a thermometer, in case for emergencies such as this one, and took Hinata's temperature. 106.

"We're back!" Naruto shouted at the door and Sasuke followed behind. Naruto already had a glass of water ready for Hinata. He sat on the bed and took Hinata's hand, taking out one pill. "Here swallow this," Naruto said, in a soft tone Sakura never heard before while Hinata swallowed the pill and drank the water. "Go to sleep. We're leaving tomorrow morning anyways. Everyone. Get out the room."

"Except you," Sasuke noted.

"Except me," Naruto nodded, and looked at Sakura. "Thank you Sakura so much."

"Anytime, Naruto," Sakura said, smiling as she got out the room. Sasuke turned to her to say something but just then Karin came.

"Hope you guys are ready to party!" she shouted shaking her hips. Sakura could only exchange a glance with Sasuke before smiling a little.

XX

Karin did have a party that night. Of course, Naruto and Hinata weren't there. The only good news about the party was that Sakura found out that Sai was going too, and they were outside in the cold, talking about school and other things. Inside the music was too loud to even think or hear anything.

"Mind if I join you guys?" asked a deep masculine voice that Sakura immediately recognized. _Him_. She clenched her teeth and turned to him; noticing the slight way that Sai's face twisted.

"Yes," Sai answered, but Sasuke had his eyes trained on Sakura.

"And why would you ever so do that?" Sakura asked sweetly to him, looking up at Sasuke.

"Party is boring, and this looks a whole lot more fun," Sasuke shrugged casually as if ruining a conversation of two people who obviously wanted to be left alone was the most normal thing- like he did all the time.

"Well, um, Sakura, I have to go anyways school tomorrow- uhm, have a nice time?" Sai quickly left, much to Sakura's disappointment and she turned to Sasuke.

"Why did you want to 'join' us?" Sakura hissed at him.

"I told you- I wanted to hang out with you," Sasuke said, looking at her with his obsidian black eyes, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"W-what?" Sakura blurted, unable to process what he just said. He wanted to hang out with her? What was that? Why? After she been kind of rude to him in the past two days? What was this guy thinking? Did he not have feelings?

"I'm sorry- did I interrupt something? He didn't seem too happy," Sasuke noted, taking a step toward her, and not looking in the least bit sorry.

"Yeah, thanks for interrupting something," Sakura said gruffly.

"Hot date?" Sasuke asked, then grinned, and she thought he should grin way more often; he looked good. Innocent. Which he so totally was not.

"Actually, yes, you did," Sakura huffed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So you're…dating? Like…boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sasuke asked. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. What was up with the twenty questions? Why did he even care?

"None of your business!" Sakura exclaimed, even though truth was, she didn't know. She didn't know where she stood with Sai. He hasn't told her she was his girlfriend, not yet anyways. She was sure he would tell her, sooner or later.

"It is my business," Sasuke said in a low voice.

"What –Why? You don't trust him? You don't even…," Sakura trailed off. She didn't know where she was even getting at.

"I-" Sasuke looked like he was about to say something but stopped.

"HEY! You guys-!" Naruto came running in, almost knocking Sasuke over, but then blinked and slowly smiled. "Am I…interrupting something?" he waggled his eyebrows at Sasuke.

"Oh, no," Sakura answered before Sasuke could say anything, "I was actually just about to leave." She shot Sasuke an evil look before turning around and leaving.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Break -ups and make-ups soon to come. If you haven't read Pride and Prejudice, worry not, you'll figure out soon enough. And even if you have read it, you may or may not know. Oh well :P Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Until next time- review(:**


	16. Chapter 16

After the weekend at the slopes, the next four days was all work for her because of her mid-winter break allowing her to work more. Hinata was busy too, but not with Naruto because just after the slopes Naruto and Sasuke went to another place for the past four days and were coming tomorrow. She didn't know where they went though. Sakura knew all this because Naruto told her just before he left. He just didn't specify where he was going.

"I think it's the pink hair that gets the guys," Ten-ten randomly commented to Sakura at work in the morning.

"You know as well as I do it's natural," Sakura said. "And I highly doubt that."

"Oh yeah right," Ten-ten said, sticking her tongue out. "I just love a good old boring non-busy Thursday morning. Seems like people are still vacationing. I like it. And you are lucky because you're parents are gone for two days! I would love to have the house all by myself. All quiet-"

Sakura and Ten-ten looked up just as Hinata ran into the coffee shop, tears streaming down her face, shaking her head while sobbing. Ten-ten and Sakura exchanged worried glances. Sakura's heart went out to her friend.

"Calm down, Hinata. What happened?" Sakura asked gently, placing a hand on her friend. She hoped nothing happened to Hinata's family members.

"H-he broke up w-with me," she hiccupped. Sakura looked up at Hinata's red face. She couldn't believe it. Was this the same Naruto that went totally maniacal when Hinata simply had a fever? Was Naruto the one that really had the fever?

"Why? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't know why," Hinata wiped her eyes, swallowing. She showed Sakura the messages Naruto sent her on her phone.

**Have I ever mentioned that you're annoying? Stop texting me and get a life. We're over. Get over me soon :) **

"And then when I called him…there were…girl giggles," Hinata was hiccupping now. "How could he do that?"

Sakura cocked her head slightly, her lips making a thin line. It just seemed so horrible. So not Naruto. Naruto wouldn't break up like that. It wasn't like him. But he did. _Guess you think you know somebody_. Sakura said, "Wow. Naruto is truly actually a jerk." Hinata sniffled. "How about we watch a romantic comedy and drown ourselves in some ice cream and junk food."

"Count me in too," Ten-ten said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, me and Neji are fine. _More _than fine, but I wouldn't mind pigging out."

"T-thanks, but I don't think-" Hinata was interrupted.

"Hinata, I know you would be cutting pictures of you and Naruto and crying about it, so I am _not _going to let you do that to yourself. If Naruto really was like that, then he had another thing coming for him. When he gets back to his little trip, me and him are going to have a nice little chat," Sakura said. "Just don't worry about it, once he gets back, be like human beings, and talk it out. He better have a good, logical explanation."

"I highly doubt that Sakura will act like a human," Ten-ten mumbled, smirking.

Her friend was right, already Sakura thought of a thousand ways to hurt Naruto.

XX

The next day, Sakura narrowed her eyes as Sasuke came in the coffee shop. Sasuke was with Naruto on the trip. Sasuke knew Naruto and Hinata were going out. Sasuke probably _let_ Naruto do it. She couldn't believe it. Well, actually, she could. It was Sasuke Uchiha, after all.

"Good evening, Haruno," Sasuke said to her. Like he didn't know anything. She continued to wipe the tables.

"Sasuke," Sakura said tightly, looking up at him. "Hope you had a great trip. Hope you and Naruto had a good old jolly time." Sasuke looked at her and held her gaze. His eyes boring into hers for a moment.

"Thank you, we did have a nice time," Sasuke said, breaking the moment.

"I bet you did," Sakura said, clenching her fists.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes slightly stopping right next to her. "I have a feeling it's sarcastic."

"Oh you know _exactly_ what I mean," Sakura said lowly. "What Naruto did."

"What? Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "What did he do?"

"Stop acting like you don't know, I know what he did and what you let him do," Sakura said. "And I have to say, I am not surprised."

"You know, I would love to talk here and pretend like I know what you're saying, but I do not have the faintest idea what you're talking about. Enlighten me, please," Sasuke said, crossing his arms.

"Naruto and Hinata," Sakura said. Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"Ah yes, Naruto and Hinata broke up for-"

"Yes they did and he cheated on her probably. And broke up with her over a _text_. Who does that?" Sakura said. Sasuke was glaring at her with his deep eyes and she thought for a second she was swimming in them.

"He did no-"

"I thought I knew Naruto better," Sakura continued, angry. "But there he goes, a heart breaker." She shook her head.

"If maybe you-"

"I just can't believe he would do that," Sakura said as if Sasuke hadn't spoken. "He has to have a good reason. Then again, maybe not. Maybe Naruto was putting on a fake act of kindness. He was too good to be-" Sakura was flailing her arms around with a wet towel.

"Would you listen?" he demanded, holding her arm down gently that held the towel.

"Fine," Sakura said, putting her hand down, looking away. She could _feel_ Sasuke looking at her with that intense gaze of his.

Sasuke explained, "Look, I don't know what happened, but it seems to me that someone wanted to mess up Naruto's relationship. On the trip, he forgot his cell phone at his house. He hadn't called Hinata because there was no service there when we went camping."

"Who goes camping in the winter?" Sakura interrupted, curious. She stopped when Sasuke gave her that look again, the one that said, _Shut up_. She cleared her throat. "Sorry- continue."

Sasuke went on, "He didn't do anything that would put his relationship with Hinata in jeopardy. He likes her, in case you did not notice. His text message history with Hinata was all gone, with the exception of Hinata saying that he was a big fat loser jerkface and she was glad they broke up ," Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Sakura pointedly. Sakura reddened. She _did_ go to Hinata's phone and reply to Naruto saying that he was a big fat loser jerkface. "Now, he's been moping around, wondering how he can kill himself." Sakura relaxed a little, thinking. Naruto was sad? But he was the one that broke up with Hinata. Unless…

"You're right, you know," Sakura said suddenly loosening up a little. "I mean, Naruto…he was the sweetest, if not kind of dorky guy, but it didn't seem like he would do that. It kind of didn't make sense he would be capable to be that much of a jerk." _Unlike someone… _

"But the question is…why and who would do that?" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed and Sakura couldn't help but think he was really cute when his eyebrows got scrunched up, and he was thinking. She giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, er, nothing," she quickly answered, still smiling a little. Sasuke regarded her coolly. She wanted to slap herself. _Get a grip, Sakura_. "If anything, the most likely suspect to ruin any relationship would be …" Sakura sighed, "would be Karin, she does have access to his house, but why would she do that? That's her cousin."

"She's right there, behind the counter, let's go talk to her," Sasuke said, and much to her surprise taking her hand as he led her to Karin. She had a feeling Karin was there for stalking purposes.

"Hey Sasuke!" Karin said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him_. Commence gag_, Sakura thought.

"Is…something wrong with your eyes?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, uh," Karin looked a little embarrassed. "Probably an eyelash." Sakura snorted. Karin looked up at her and gave her the stink eye.

Sasuke squeezed her hand, and only then did Sakura realize. . . And Karin noticed that. Her batting eyes went straight to where their hands were. Sakura was going to let go, but Sasuke's grip on her hand was too strong. Did he think she was going to run away or something? _She_ didn't just randomly hold people's hands. Sasuke probably did.

"Karin, Naruto left his phone at his house, and he said some mean things to his girlfriend Hinata," Sasuke said smoothly. "Care to explain why you did that?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Karin asked, licking her lips. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. Karin looked like a nervous ship wreck.

"The truth, Karin," Sasuke's voice was cold then when he spoke to her, and Sakura sensed that Karin too took note of that.

"Oh, well, it was just some stupid joke, you know? No hard feelings?" Karin said, trying to wave it off.

"Oh like heck there are no hard feelings!" Sakura said. "You made Hinata cry-" then she knew why Sasuke held her hand. She had this huge urge to punch Karin in the face. If she did punch a customer in the face during work, she would get fired, and that wouldn't be good at all.

"Well, they didn't actually break up did they?" Karin laughed nervously, glancing at Sasuke and the floor, looking very nervous. Sakura would be nervous too if Sasuke was looking at her like that; seriously pissed off and looking like he was about to pummel someone. Sakura could only think what kind of friend Sasuke was to Naruto, caring about him. It didn't make sense how a guy like Sasuke could be such a good friend. Sakura frowned. He wasn't such a great friend to Sai…

"They did. And you are going to explain to them both what _you_ did," Sasuke said, all authoritive- like. "We're going right now, me and you." Sasuke let go of her hand, and went with Karin out of the coffee shop. Of course, Karin had the time to turn around and give Sakura the stink eye after she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's arms, clearly saying, _He's mine, back off._

Sakura's hand was still a little tingly from Sasuke's touch.

XX

Once Sakura got back to working, with her boss giving her a look that promised she was going to pay later, Sakura could only hope that Hinata and Naruto got back, and all was well with them. It confused her that Sasuke cared so much about Naruto's happiness. Did he, really? Was he even a good friend with Naruto? They did hang around together a lot. She thought it actually a little sweet of Sasuke to get Naruto's relationship back. Sakura almost laughed. Sasuke Uchiha sweet. Right.

Just then, Sai entered the shop and grinned up at her.

"Tomorrow, I will have your picture ready for you," Sai said.

"Can't wait," Sakura smiled. She was flattered that Sai would paint her, and was actually waiting for the painting. She picked a spot in her room to put it, with all her other pictures of random things she posted on her wall.

"Me either. I think it's probably one of my favorite drawings," Sai said as he ordered his regular. When he took it he nodded at her, "Until tomorrow, Sakura." He winked before he left. Sakura could only sigh happily. Even though she didn't know where she stood with Sai, it was still wonderful of him to draw a picture of her.

"Wow what a romantic gesture. No guy has ever painted a picture of me before," Ten-ten said as she went next to Sakura.

"Tell Neji to do that," Sakura said.

"That guy can't draw to save his life," Ten-ten laughed. Sakura laughed along with Ten-ten.

"I think I like guys who can draw," Sakura said.

"Did you know Sasuke Uchiha can draw?" Ten-ten asked slyly.

"No, I didn't- he could be a famous artist for all I care," Sakura replied. What was something Sasuke couldn't do? "He probably had the best art teacher hired for him or something since he was rich and could afford such thing. _Anyways_, I have to get a book from the library before it closes. So I will meet you tomorrow. Text me."

"Only you, Sakura, would be reading for fun on your break," Ten-ten said. Sakura shrugged smiling and left the coffee shop. The big library was close to the coffee shop, just a few blocks away. The cold January air was still, and Sakura loved the weather. She preferred winter over summer any day.

She went into the grand library that all her classmates, all the rich people went. She didn't mind the library; it had three stories and had a wide variety of books for practically everything a bookworm like herself could dream of. As she was going to go down the stairs, she was greeted with five girls. One of them being Karin and the rest were her minions. She didn't know what was the whole deal with Karin. It was as if she was those stereo typical bullies that thought any threat needed to be dealt with. But did Karin feel threatened by her? Sakura mused. _Probably _since right now Karin and her posse was glaring at her like they wanted to kill her with looks alone. But what did Karin feel threatened by? That she played better volleyball than her?

"Sakura, don't hang around Sasuke anymore, you got that?" one blonde person said to her as she stopped right in front of the stairs. Sakura turned around.

"_Yeah_," Karin sneered taking a step towards her, "for a poor girl like you hanging out with the elite Uchiha, you should know your place." Sakura bristled. "And for making me look bad in front of Sasuke! You little witch. Do you really think that he would even _like_ a peasant like you?"

"Peasant? Are you saying people who actually _work _to get money are beneath you?" Sakura snapped, shaking her head. These people, this mentality, she despised. "Sorry I don't hide behind daddy's money all the time." The five of them move closer. Two steps in. Sakura shuffled backwards, knowing she was going to fall down the stairs. And Karin probably wanted that to happen. Her arms wind milled as her heart stopped for a second, knowing she was going to fall. The last thing she saw before she fell off the stairs was Karin's smile of satisfaction.

Just when Sakura was sure she was going to end up smeared in the white marble, someone ran up behind her and broke her fall.

Sasuke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated -make my day better, would ya? (:**

**Until next time, folks.**

_**For those of you that have read Pride and Prejudice, I'm going to stray from it, but only a little…hope it turns out good next chapter :P**_


	17. Chapter 17

She didn't know how he managed to keep his balance with her crushing into him. All she knew was that instead of breaking a leg or a few bones, she was lying across his arms, so close to him that she could feel his heartbeat.

Sasuke looked up, his coal black eyes incandescent with fury.

"Karin did you push her?" he asked calmly.

"W-what no! Why would I?" Karin asked, waving it off. She and her friends quickly scurried off somewhere else, before they did anything stupid. Sakura peeled herself from his strong arms, brushing off the nonexistent dust on her.

Sasuke turned to her, "Did she push you?"

"Um, no, she didn't," Sakura replied. Karin indirectly made her fall off the stairs, without touching her. Probably for once in her life, Karin didn't lie. "I accidentally fell down the stairs." Sasuke looked at her for a full second before turning away.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," Sakura said stiffly.

"You're ankle? Does it hurt?" Sakura glanced at him before turning away. "Totally okay," Sakura said, a little unnerved that he didn't forget about her ankle problems. So far, her ankle was doing good, not hurting or anything. "Thanks to you, if it wasn't for you, I would probably be crippled."

"Glad that I could help you," Sasuke said, walking alongside her out the library.

Sakura stopped then. She didn't have a ride. Her parents were out of town. Hinata was facing her own problems and Ten-ten was at work.

Sensing something was wrong, Sasuke said, "I could drop you off at your house if you don't have a car."

"I do have a car," Sakura said, "It's just…at my house," _not working_. Sasuke smirked faintly. "I can walk thanks."

"In the dark? Not a chance," Sasuke said. "It's not safe."

"Yet it would be safe if you went walking out at night, wouldn't it?" Sakura shot back.

"That's different," Sasuke said.

"Different how? I actually know some karate," Sakura said, not adding the fact she took classes when she was ten and then stopped shortly.

"I'm sure karate could fend off a group of thugs twice your size. Get in the car, Haruno," Sasuke ordered, opening the passenger door of a red mustang.

It started to rain hard.

_Great. _Now Sasuke looked at her, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to force you to get in if I have to."

"You don't-" Sakura opened her mouth, but clamped it shut. "Do you know where my house is?"

"I do know. I don't have short term memory, remember I dropped you off that one time-"

"Yeah, yeah, I just thought you would forgotten," Sakura said, not wanting him to remind her about the dance that Karin spilled punch on, and he had to drive her. And now the same thing was happening. She was not going to be depending on Sasuke Uchiha to be her transportation every time she needed it. She was perfectly capable of walking. Only, the library to her house was more than twenty miles and it was dark. And the sudden rain wasn't going to help any. "How do you know there are thugs around here anyways? This city if safe."

"There are thugs everywhere, Haruno," Sasuke said as he turned on the car.

It was silent then.

Hating uncomfortable silences, and feeling the need to talk just to fill in the silence, Sakura said, "I love the rain."

"Hn," was the only thing she got off from Sasuke. Not that she really cared. Talking about rain wasn't really a good conversation starter. He stopped at her house, and Sakura took a look at her house, immediately knowing there was something wrong. All her lights were on. Her mom and dad sure weren't here- they went out of town, and there was none of the cars except her beat up 1990 Honda that wasn't currently working at the moment.

She looked at Sasuke, and something in her face must have alarmed him because he opened his mouth just as she rushed out of the car.

"Haruno, wait!" Sasuke called to her as she got out of the car into the rain, which was now pouring cats and dogs. When Sakura noticed her door was flung open, her heart dropped. Many things raced through her mind as she stared at her open door.

"Why is my door open?" she said out loud in the pouring rain. Her heart pounded, thinking of the worst possible case scenario. She immediately called her parents on her cell phone, but they weren't picking up. Sakura was beyond worrying now, standing in the rain looking at her house stupidly. She wanted to go in the house- but what if someone was there? She looked back to see if Sasuke was gone already, but he was right beside her.

"Stay here," Sasuke said as he stepped toward inside her home.

"No way, I have to go," Sakura argued. Sasuke glanced at her then looked away.

"Then stay close," Sasuke instructed. For some reason, she was relieved that he was coming with her. They both entered the house quietly, both of them wet and water was dripping from their clothes onto the hard floor. Sakura glanced at Sasuke; his white shirt plastered on him and she couldn't help but notice how well his chest was defined and the outline of his abs was barely visible. She quickly looked away, not wanting to even think about Sasuke's body when she had way more important things to think about. Like how her house was turned upside down.

She saw her kitchen shattered with plates all around, and in her living room the coffee table totally flipped over, her couches still in place.

"Who could have done this?" she whispered, trembling a little. She wondered if the people were still here, looking to steal whatever valuable things they thought they could find at her house.

"Whoever it was, they left," Sasuke said. Her house was quiet, not a sound, only her inside of her house she's known for years, in tatters. She wanted to sit in a corner and not come out. Again, she called her parents cell phones.

"M-my parents aren't picking up," Sakura said, swallowing.

"I'm sure they're fine- do you…do you want to stay here or Hinata's house?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to stay here-"

"Okay," Sasuke said and he plopped himself on the couch in the living room as if he wasn't some guy that just saw their house in ruins. She looked at her living room then, notcing her TV was gone. Her cheeks burned. Sasuke was probably looking down at her house. Her house wasn't the biggest around, but now, it looked bad. He looked over at her, which she was still standing, trying to process it all in, wondering what they could have stolen. "Where do your parents work? Do you know where they would be at this time?" Sasuke asked.

"They were going on a little vacation out of town," Sakura said. "My mom said she might come back early but-"

Her phone rang and Sakura's heart jumped. She picked it up. "Hello?" she said into her cell phone.

"Sakura!" her mother's voice made Sakura's legs almost melt because she was so relieved. Sasuke was immediately beside her.

"Mom where are you I called like a hundred times. You and dad," Sakura said.

"I'm so sorry honey! But you're dad is at the pool and my purse is at the hotel and I am at a spa right now," her mother said. "And I just wanted to tell you that we'll have to be back by tomorrow night, you can stay over at Hinata's or Ten-ten's, right?"

"Yeah I can. Sure," Sakura said, relieved that her parents were fine and having a good time.

"Good bye honey, I will make sure you said hi to your dad. We love you," her mother said.

"Love you too," Sakura choked, but her mother already hung up.

"What about the break in?" Sasuke asked beside her. "Why didn't you tell them…"

"I don't want to ruin their vacation," Sakura replied, sighing. "They…deserve it. How hard they work." She felt a little less worried now that she spoken to her parents and Sasuke was still looking at her

"You're not staying here alone. At all," Sasuke ordered.

"I have to clean-" Sakura looked as Sasuke called someone on his phone.

"Naruto? Come to Haruno's house right now…I don't care what you're doing- bring Hinata along with you then." Pause. " Do what you want with the bunny and no I don't think Itachi will let me keep a bunny in the house. Do _not_ randomly put it in my room." Another pause. Then, "Okay sure. Bye," Sasuke hung up and nodded at her. "Where are your broom and mops…Considering the robbers didn't steal them?"

"Oh," Sakura led him to her closet that held all the cleaning tools. "Here," she handed Sasuke the broom, and a small smiled creeped on her face. It was kind of like the time at Naruto's house that they all made a mess and cleaned up. But this was different. She frowned.

"Hey," Sasuke touched her arm lightly, sending electric currents course through her. She needed to stop. It was just Sasuke. She looked at him. "It'll be okay. After this, I will put up cameras all around your house and make sure there is going to be a police patrol all night. We will find out who did this." He was so confident and calm while she was freaking out inside; his eyes didn't waver when he looked at her. Why was he being so nice?

"Thanks," Sakura swallowed again. Sasuke opened their fridge, much to her horror, pulled out some orange juice and took a glass that wasn't broken and poured some orange juice in it and handed to her.

"I think this might help," Sasuke said. When Sakura drank, it kind of did help. She never knew she was so grateful to have Sasuke there with her.

"I'm going upstairs," Sakura said, going up, with Sasuke following her. She was ready to face what happened upstairs. She saw that her room's door was already open and Sakura could only openly stare.

Sakura Haruno was a very organized person. She kept everything in her room in order and neatly. She knew where everything was in her room, and she kept it like that for years. She was a sort of a neat freak. Seeing her room turned totally upside down just made her stomach churn.

"Was there any valuable items your mother kept at her room? I think you should check those things too," Sasuke suggested.

"Actually," Sakura stepped out of her room, mentally slapping herself for not even thinking of that earlier, she headed to her parents room, still hating that Sasuke had to see her house be upside down, and went to her parents' closet. It was a walk in closet, and a little messy. She saw that the closet was untouched. "Inside the closet, you have to move all my mom's suite cases and pillows- don't ask me why my mother puts pillows in her closet- is a little what you might call a built in safe. See the lock? Those loser burglars were stupid, thankfully, to not go in here or look. All my family's valuable items are here, still safe."

"Except the TV," Sasuke said, smirking a little. _He noticed it was gone too._

"Except my ten year old TV," Sakura agreed. "I mean on the bright side, at least now I have an excuse to buy a new one."

**XX**

Naruto and Hinata came after five minutes. Sakura was so glad that they worked things out a huge grin just came out of her house. She had to talk to Hinata about it later, in private. "Sakura! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he came in.

"Hey Naruto hey Hinata," Sakura said, brushing off a broken plate. She was in the kitchen, putting everything back together.

"Sakura a-are you okay?" Hinata asked hugging her, looking around. "Is everything alright in here?"

"I checked my room. It's completely trashed," Sakura said. "My parents room too. It's just…like I am in a horrible dream. But I guess I'm okay. And none of the valuable things are taken."

"Oh Sakura!" Naruto ran up to her and embraced her. She couldn't help but smile and hugged Naruto back, remembering not too long ago she was wondering how she could hurt the guy for making Hinata cry. But she guessed all was well. "Don't worry, I already called the cleaning crew and they should come here- the rain is getting worse, did you see the lighting? But-"

"Naruto, why did you call them?" Sasuke asked, sighing, "I already called a cleaning crew too."

"Great! Then half the time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You guys that wasn't really-" Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke.

"It was necessary," Sasuke said. "And I also called the police. But as usual, it takes the police to come slowly as possible."

"Let's order pizza!" Naruto suggested. "I'm hungry." Naruto took out his phone and hit the speed dial.

"You have the pizza guy on speed dial?" Sakura asked, incredulous.

"What? A man has to eat," Naruto grinned at her, talking on the phone.

"If there's any way I can help you Sakura, just tell me," Hinata said to Sakura.

"A place to stay, thanks," Sakura smiled.

"Of course," Hinata said, smiling back at her.

Just then a knock came over the door.

"I think that's the police," Sasuke commented, going to the door and opening it.

"Yo! It's Killer Bee! Someone ordered something from me! Give me your Visa so you can eat ya pizza! Word," a loud person said from the door. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other and went to the door. Sakura saw a dark skinned man wearing shades- even though it was _raining_- standing there.

"Killer Bee thanks man, I know I can always count on you for fast delivery," Naruto said going past Sasuke to get the pizza. _That was a really fast delivery._

"Smell ya later alligator!" Killer Bee left and drove off.

"Seriously? Where are the police?" Sasuke grumbled, closing the door. There was a knock. Sasuke turned back around and opened it.

"Hello this is Sheriff Kakashi Hatake from the Konoha P.D., you asked for a robbery?" a man with silver hair and an eye patch said in front of the door. "May I come in?"

"Sure," Naruto said as if it was his house, taking a bite into his pizza.

"Who's house is this?" Kakashi asked.

"Mine," Sakura answered, stepping forward. The man looked at her.

"And your name, ma'am?" Kakashi asked.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura said.

"Haruno! I know your mother," Kakashi nodded. "So. Tell me, Sakura, what happened?"

"I thought I told the person on the phone that," Sasuke said.

"Yes, yes, about you guys coming in and the house being open, but who would do this? Sakura, do you have any enemies?" Kakashi inquired.

"Uhm, no," Sakura said. Her thoughts went to Karin, but why would a rich girl like Karin even want to rob anything?

"Where are your parents?" Kakashi asked.

"On a short vacation out of town," Sakura replied.

"I see," Kakashi looked like he was writing something. "Do you know if your parents have any enemies? Any that you know of? Sakura, if you do, tell me, it would be most beneficial if we find out."

"I'm pretty sure they don't," Sakura said. Kakashi kept nodding.

"Mhm," Kakashi said. "Well. Don't you worry, Miss Haruno, we will put these robbers to justice and find them. In the mean time I think you should leave your house. It's not safe being alone. Make sure you lock all your doors, and I hope that everything goes well. Maybe you should clean your house?"

"We have that taken care of," Sasuke put in.

"Kids these days, always ahead- that's great. I suggest that you -young man," Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "take care of this lovely young lady."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was looking at Kakashi straight in the eys. "I will, don't worry Sheriff," Sasuke said to him. Something fluttered in Sakura's stomach when he said that.

"I'll be off now. You kids should be heading out of here. You never know, those robbers might come back for seconds," Kakashi said, then laughed as if he said something funny. "Take care. Be safe. And…" Kakashi turned to them all, "Don't talk to strangers. Good night."

After he left, Naruto asked, "Does anyone want pizza?"

XX

After both Naruto and Sasuke's cleaning crew came, with both of them supervising, and Sakura telling them not to touch her room, she was on Hinata's king sized bed, trying to go to sleep. Everyone told her it was going to be okay. Her parents were going to be there tomorrow, and then she could tell them, but on her mind all she was wondering about was who could have done such a horrible thing. She was exhausted from the whole day, and just wanted a good night of sleep.

"So you and Naruto are together again," Sakura said. Hinata was sitting beside her and got a text, probably from Naruto.

"Y-yes and I think I have Sasuke to thank for that," Hinata sighed.

"What did that guy do?" Sakura asked, looking up at Hinata's glow in the dark star filled ceiling.

"He bought Naruto and Karin to me at my house and made Karin explain to us what she did. I-I didn't think that she was like that. Karin, I mean," Hinata said.

"That's just like you, Hinata, always believing in the best of people," Sakura said, smiling.

"Naruto w-was so mad. I never saw him like that. He didn't even look or speak to Karin the whole time," Hinata said. "Then he bought me my favorite chocolates. Sasuke Uchiha is such a nice guy."

"Uh-huh," Sakura snorted. They didn't say anything, and Sakura thought back to her house and the robbery.

"Don't worry Sakura," Hinata said as if knowing what she was thinking. "T-they will find whoever did it."

"I hope so," Sakura murmured before drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whew! A lot in one chapter…but I just had things keep on coming. I know where this is headed heehee~**

**Liked it? Let me know what you think, and review!**

**Until next time(:**


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura's parents figured about the robbery after she told them. The cleaning crew that both Naruto and Sasuke hired did a phenomenal job cleaning- everything was cleaned up and her house looked tidy again and maybe even better than before. Her father talked to Naruto and Sasuke, telling them thank you and how he could repay them.

"No need, Mr. Haruno," Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"Yeah! We did it for Sakura," Naruto agreed, smiling.

"We really appreciate that you stayed with Sakura. I'm so glad that she has such nice friends," her father said to them, to Sakura's complete mortification. Sakura glanced at where Sasuke was, thinking, if Sasuke was even her friend.

They were about to leave when Sasuke walked towards her."Haruno get some rest," then he left her house.

"Wow those are some nice boys, Sakura," her mother crooned. "Both _very_ cute. Was that the 'jerk' Sasuke Uchiha you have been telling me about?"

"Yes," Sakura said.

"He didn't seem all that jerkish. I couldn't help but think 'what a nice young gentleman'. You don't see those nowadays. From what I saw and how he talked to me, he was sweet. I don't know why he seemed like a jerk to you. He stayed with you at your house. I wouldn't mind if you liked him," her mother said.

"_Please_ mom, I like Sai, remember?" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Someone I didn't meet yet," her mother reminded her. "Why are you hiding him?"

"You will, you will," Sakura said, but truthfully, she didn't know. She still didn't know where she stood with Sai and that bothered her. She was hoping that Sai would bring it up somehow, but he didn't. _Maybe I just need to give it time. _But just how much time did she need? She couldn't wait forever.

"Okay missy, but when I was at my book club the other day- think two weeks ago- I totally forgot that I need to sell candles. It's for a great cause- for the children to build a new orphanage. And I need to get them by tomorrow night or else Shizune will have my head. Do you think you can sell them for me?"

"Sure mom," Sakura said. "Do you mean the orphanage that was just created?"

"Yes, they're running low on money and this is just a great fundraiser. All these candles in the back of my car need to be sold," her mother dangled the keys in front of Sakura. "I don't usually tell you this, but go door-to-door, and sell them, would you? This also may get your mind off of…things."

"Sure!" Sakura said, loving a good cause and selling. "I'll get Ten-ten to help me, and after we do we can go to work."

After calling Ten-ten, and having a meeting place at the Oakland neighborhood- a _rich _neighborhood- Sakura and Ten-ten went to the first house, with Ten-ten holding one box of candles.

A male in his late thirties probably opened the door eyeing them, "Can I help you ladies?"

"You see we're selling candles for an orphanage and-"

"Not interested," he slammed the door right at their faces. Ten-ten looked at Sakura.

"Well," Ten-ten huffed, glaring at the door as if she could break it with her glare or heat vision. "What a jerk." Sakura couldn't agree more.

"That's okay…I'm sure that some other people may be interested in a good cause. All hope isn't lost," Sakura assured, but that was very rude of the man.

"Yeah yeah," Ten-ten said. "How's your house coming along anyways?" They walked towards the next house.

"Great, actually," Sakura said. "The cleaning crew Naruto and Sasuke hired were really good. And somehow, we now have a plasma TV sitting in our living room."

"Wow. They're so sweet," Ten-ten said.

"Yeah, it was nice of them," Sakura admitted. They continued to go, some people buying and others, most people, didn't buy. They were walking down the side walk when they bumped into Rock Lee from her gym class.

"Sakura! What brings you here?" Rock Lee asked her, looking at the boxes and looking up, blinking with his big eyes and big eyelashes.

"We're selling some candles," Sakura replied, "for an orphanage."

"Would you like to buy some?" Ten-ten asked, getting down to business. "They smell really nice and are totally worth it."

"Of course! Let me buy one," Rock Lee pulled out a twenty.

"They're not that much," Sakura said.

"It doesn't matter! You just said it was for a good cause so this is nothing. Besides I got this wonderful flower smelling candle," Lee said, inhaling the candle. Sakura tentatively took the money.

"Thanks," Sakura said putting the money in the pouch that was in her purse.

"I hope to see you tomorrow in gym Sakura- there we can discuss all the things we did over the break," Rock Lee said. "Goody day, ladies." He walked away, whistling.

"Did you just hear thunder or was that just my stomach?" Ten-ten asked suddenly.

"It was definitely thunder," Sakura said, looking up at the sky and she felt a few rain drops on her face.

"Rain," Ten-ten frowned, "again. Come on lets go to your house- we can sell more tomorrow."

When they got back to Sakura's house, Hinata was in the kitchen with Sakura's mom drinking tea. "There they are," Sakura's mom said, smiling. "I was afraid you guys got struck by lightning."

"Mrs. Haruno, you can't get rid of us that easily," Ten-ten said. "And the candles, we haven't sold them all.

"There is tomorrow, and I will try to sell them to some people I know," her mom said.

"What brings you here, Hinata?" Sakura asked handing the car keys and the money pouch to her mom.

"Since today is the day before school begins after Mid-winter break, there is a masquerade party held by Karin tonight," Hinata said. "Y-you guys should come."

"Yeah. No," Sakura said. "I'm not going to go to some masked party thing. I have to rest before school starts. Which is tomorrow, in case you guys forgot." Hinata gave a piece of paper- the invitation, Sakura was guessing.

"It says here: the rules are simple. Bring in a mask at the party but make sure no one knows it's you. Remember no peeking at the opposite gender. More details when you get inside. Party starts at six and ends at ten," Ten-ten read. "Cool! I have never been to a masked party."

"You have to c-come Sakura," Hinata said. "I want to figure out which mask Naruto will pick.

"Why not? That sounds fun, Sakura- it'll keep your mind off things," her mother added. By things, Sakura knew her mother meant the robbery.

"I just don't feel up to it," Sakura said.

"You never know, Sasuke Uchiha _might_ come," Ten-ten said. _Maybe one reason not to go. _She wondered if Sai would go.

"That's very encouraging," Sakura said sarcastically.

"You're going and that's final. I just texted you the address and I want to see you're pretty self there. You are going. No complaints," Ten-ten took Hinata by the arm and they walked off her house. Sakura looked at her mother.

"Sakura I would really like you to go," her mother said, smiling. "I know you would have fun."

"Well too bad I don't have a mask," Sakura said shrugging but her mother smiled widely.

"Actually, back in my day-"her mother said.

"Those are some ancient times," her father joked as he walked in the kitchen and surveyed the fridge. Her mother shot her father a look.

"I have a mask and a dress to match- I think it will look beyond magnificent," her mother said, going upstairs and after a minute came back down holding a baby blue colored mask that was beaded on the edges and a pink dress.

"Wow it's…" Sakura studied it, not knowing what to say.

"Beautiful I know," her mother said smiling. "And I have the perfect pink dress to match that and a pink hat. I think you will have a grand time."

XX

After Sakura got dressed, wearing a big hat with a few black feathers dangling off of it and her blue mask on her face she thought she looked good. The pink dress was simple but long and she liked it that way.

"Have fun!" her mother called.

"I will try," Sakura mumbled. She came at 9 on purpose so she could be late. All these parties she went to was just beyond ridiculous. Did those rich people have anything better to do? Sakura sighed as she knew where the address was Ten-ten sent her- a big hall that people rented for parties or big birthdays. She only went there once with Hinata, but knew the place since it was well known. It was only a few minutes away from her house.

When Sakura stepped inside the hall, it was breathtaking. Everything was gold and white in the room and huge chandeliers hung from the wall in rows; it reminded Sakura almost like when Cinderella went to the ball. Was Karin was trying to replicate that?

Sakura dug in her purse and searched for her cell phone to have a meeting place with Ten-ten and Hinata, but remembered. She left her cell phone at her house. _Way to go._ Now she was alone like a loser. Just what she needed. But then again, no one knew who she was, so it was okay. If only she could make it for one hour, she looked up at a huge grandfather clock and it was 9:15. _45 minutes, you can do this and get out and go to school._

"Attention!" someone in a microphone said over all the loud noises, and all the funky masks. People were wearing feathered masks, boas, she even saw a Batman mask, and her simple beaded mask that only covered the good part of her eyes and her white burette seemed small compared to all those outrageous masks. Sakura turned to look there was a stage at the middle of the room, and a girl wearing a simple black mask with unruly red hair was standing in the middle of it. Obviously Karin. "HEY I SAID LISETEN!"

The whole hall went silent.

Karin smiled. "So, let me explain you guys the rules. It's not like your ordinary masquerade party. It doesn't end at twelve like I wanted, but hey, at least we have a party!"

Everyone cheered.

"Anyways, as mentioned in the invite, you guys were not allowed to tell anyone what you were going as. _Especially _anyone from the opposite gender. When the clock strikes ten you and that dance partner you're dancing with at the time will take off your masks. Once you have done that, I will have people coming around and writing your names and signing…somewhat of a contract, if you will. The contract states that you and your dance partner will have to have two dates. One full day will be your day and then the other day will be your dance partner's. The dates can be whenever, but has to be by two weeks time. After those two weeks, we're going to have a gathering, where each person will explain what they did on their dates."

There were murmurs.

"Look you guys," Karin sounded irritated then. "I _know_ some of you have girlfriends, boyfriends or whatever, but if you don't want to play along with this then guess what? Don't. Dance. At. Ten. I mean who knows? What if you just found your next boyfriend or girlfriend? Or realized there are far better people than who you're currently with. Now- lets get this party started!"

Then came in the blasting One Direction music.

Sakura looked around, and saw the dance floor, a wide open space and around were round tables with golden table cloth and candles lighting in the middle. Sakura frowned. Candles just made her think about the candles she had to sell. Today wasn't a success. And she only had tomorrow to sell all of them. How was she going to do that and save the orphanage?

A person wearing a simple black mask and a black hat came to her. "Want to dance?" he asked.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, knowing that voice and not believing her luck.

"Huh?" Naruto leaned in and then suddenly grinned. "Sakura is that really you?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Sakura said, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Oh no Sasuke said he wasn't going," Naruto said, shaking his head. Sakura felt somewhat relieved. "How are you?"

"Fine as can be," Sakura said.

"Do you know where Hinata might be?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry I don't know," Sakura said.

"Aw, I have to dance with every single girl until I know for sure it's Hinata," Naruto said.

"You're really going to do that?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, "I know how Hinata dances and if she speaks I know her voice."

"Good luck on your quest, Zorro," Sakura joked and Naruto laughed.

"Hope you find your prince charming tonight, Sakura," Naruto said as he left to ask another girl for a dance.

Sakura turned and went to get some punch. Many people were there, and she smiled, the whole appeal of not knowing who was behind the mask.

"I think that the punch is spiked," a girl next to her said. Sakura froze in place. She knew that voice…it was Ino with her long blonde hair in a curly bun. "That's what makes this a party." Not wanting to stand there with Ino any longer, Sakura went to the bathroom, hoping she could recognize Hinata or Ten-ten, but it was crowded with Karin's minions.

"I know he is there!" one girl exclaimed.

"He's probably the best looking one out there," another girl added.

"Don't worry girls, I have people scouting for which one is Sasuke Uchiha," Karin assured her minions. Sakura rolled her eyes. Seriously? How desperate was someone for a date? And was this why Karin had the lame rules? So she could finally snag a date with Sasuke? _Too bad Sasuke isn't here._

Sakura smirked and left the bathroom. She was going to get some food, but then a guy with a mask that was half black and half silver, covering his whole face stepped in and bowed to Sakura. "Can I have this dance?" he asked. Sakura looked over at the clock.

9:58.

For a split second she wondered if she really wanted to go and have a date with whoever was behind the mask. Maybe that was the fun of it. Maybe Sai came and this was really him. Maybe this guy was who she wanted to date instead of Sai. Maybe he was ugly. _That is a lot of maybes, Sakura._ Before she could even think about it, Sakura impulsively took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. There was something vaguely familiar about the feel of his hand and the way her hand tingled a little.

9:59.

She leaned in on his chest and took a deep breath, smelling his clean, fresh and alluring expensive cologne smell. _Wait a minute I know that smell_….She looked up and realized who he was. It was on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to run in the other direction but the big clock went _dung dung _and Sakura gulped, thinking her time on Earth was up.

"Take off those masks!" someone yelled. Before he even took off the mask, Sakura knew who it was. He wasn't supposed to be here.

Sasuke Uchiha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I am grounded because I did some unruly things (nothing illegal!) so I couldn't go on the computer. I still can't BUT since I had this idea for so long, I just had to write and couldn't hold it off longer.**

**Appreciate all the reviews!**

**Until next time(: ….**_**if I am un-grounded.**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Aren't you going to take off your mask?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura gulped and slowly took off her mask. Sasuke didn't look surprised, only a little flicker of amusement was on his face.

"Sasuke!" Karin came over and then looked at Sasuke. "When did you come? I talked to Naruto and he said you said you weren't coming and I couldn't help but being heartbroken. But I am so glad you came and your partner is…"

"Me," Sakura said, _unfortunately._ Karin's head whipped to Sakura's direction as if just realizing she was standing there. Her mouth was in a thin line and her face twisted in disgust.

"Oh. Well. That's," Karin sputtered shooting a glare at Sakura. Abruptly she put her attention back to Sasuke and smiled sweetly. "When did you come?"

"Actually, I came a few minutes ago," Sasuke said. "Things came up so I was late."

"Well. Sign," Karin handed out the contract paper and Sasuke scribbled his signature. Karin handed out the clip board to Sakura and Sakura could only stare in horror. _Two_ whole days with Sasuke? He probably was bummed out he got her. But why did he sign it? He shouldn't have. He should have told her he didn't know the rules or something. But he didn't.

"Aren't you going to sign, Haruno?" Sasuke asked. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, knowing he was staring at her and Karin was staring at her too, looking at her like she was crazy for not signing it willingly.

"Um," Sakura just stared at the paper. Should she run? She glanced back at the door, wondering if she should make a run for it. It was possible she could make it and then try to never talk to Sasuke. She could avoid him in gym class, but she sat in front of him during Spanish class. She was good at ignoring people. Okay, all those times she tried to not look at Sasuke she did end up looking at him just to see what he was doing, but that wasn't _willingly_. It just happened. A lot.

"I'll be more than happy to exchange with you, Sakura," Karin suggested then, probably her smartest idea to get a date with Sasuke. "I didn't have a partner at ten, and I would totally understand if you didn't want to do this."

_Karin saves the day._

Before Sakura could say yes, Sasuke spoke in, "But I wasn't dancing with you at the time, Karin. That'll break your own rules. I don't want to disappoint you." Sakura looked as Sasuke looked at Karin and Karin's resolve unfolded.

"Well, if your partner doesn't want to-" Karin was interrupted

"Are you going to sign?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with that heating gaze.

"I-" Sakura looked back and saw Ten-ten's wide eyes looking at Sakura nodding and getting a thumbs up. Would Sakura want Karin to get what she wanted? Sakura smiled a little as she saw the look on Karin's face when she signed the paper. "There," Sakura handed the clip board to Karin. She wasn't going to give Karin the satisfaction that she had a date with Sasuke. Karin made Hinata cry. This was only a little payback_. I'll make sure I get pictures of me and Sasuke faking having a grand time and accidentally leak the pictures on Facebook…_

"If you change your mind, you can always come to me," Karin purred at Sasuke, walking away with the dignity she had left. People were starting to leave since school was tomorrow and no doubt tests the teachers promised. She started to leave too, with Sasuke in step next to her.

"How many other people have you danced with tonight?" Sakura asked just to make conversation. After all, she had to have two dates with him. Might as well make the best of it.

"You were my first one," he replied as they walked out the door. When they walked out, a sudden wind came and Sakura shivered it was cold out. She forgot to even bring a jacket and saw that Sasuke was taking off his. There was no way she was going to take- "Here-"

"_No_-"

"Take it," Sasuke said, "or else you'll get a cold."

"If I take your jacket then _you'll_ get a cold," Sakura argued.

"But I wouldn't want you getting sick during our date," Sasuke said and Sakura froze, looking up at Sasuke who was already looking at her. Oh right. She already forgot she had a date with death.

"That would just be horrible," Sakura said sarcastically, thinking she should get sick and if Sasuke plans on his date day, she could make an excuse. _Perfect, you evil genius_.

"It would," Sasuke said seriously handing her the jacket. She stared at it and looked at him watching her. After a few seconds of total awkwardness, she reluctantly took it and put it on, catching a waft of his really good smell on the jacket. She could smell his jacket forever.

"Thanks for the jacket," Sakura said as she took out her car keys and noticed Sasuke just walked her to her car. He needed to leave so she could smell his jacket. What kind of expensive cologne did this guy use? He smelled heavenly, well at this moment she was smelling his jacket. _I need to stop right now before I go crazy. Stop smelling his jacket. _She hated to admit he smelled good. Why couldn't Sasuke only be good looking? Why did he have to smell nice? And be smart? But then again, he had the jerk part down pat.

"Of course," Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pockets when a sudden gust of wind came. Sakura narrowed her eyes. He was definitely cold.

"Are you sure you don't want-"

"Borrow it for a while," Sasuke said, turning to leave. "I mean, we are going on a date so I should see you soon."

Sakura just didn't know how soon he wanted his date because she was going to put off her date day till the last possible second. Or fake being sick. Either one worked.

XX

The next day at gym class, the assistant teacher had everyone at the gym gather around. "You guys have a new gym teacher since your old one…well, he was old…" the guy babbled on. Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke there, holding a ball next to his hip, listening in. He suddenly looked up and their eyes met. She blushed being caught staring and went on looking back at the teacher. "Meet your new gym teacher- drum roll please-"

The gym was silent.

The assistant cleared his throat, "Ehem, anyways, he knows who everyone already is and here's to Guy-sensei!" The guy called enthusiastically. A man who looked like he could be Rock Lee's father, stepped up, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"I hope I do not disappoint any of my youthful youths! I hope that you all will strive to do your best!" This man was really enthusiastic about gym class, Sakura noticed. "So! To start off the day, run! Three miles! GO!"

"But it's like, raining," one person called out.

"Neither rain, nor sleet nor snow or ice will make someone not run. Now get running. Whoever doesn't run doesn't pass the class," Guy said.

"That's stupid," the same guy said, but everyone was rushing outside anyways because no one fails gym. Sakura followed the people that were going into the field and broke out into a jog, the rain sprinkling on her hair. She hoped it wasn't going to get frizzy.

"You guys go!" Guy called, whooping. "Go run! By the power of youth, you can accomplish anything, yes you can!" he fist pumped. Actually fist pumped. Sakura opened her mouth her gym teacher was really making them work. Usually, their gym teacher just made them do whatever they wanted and they never had to actually run or do anything productive.

After the running, taking the whole class period, Sakura changed from her gym clothes and walked out of the gym to the parking lot, checking her phone. She had one text message from her mother : **Candles didn't sell & sum R in UR car try 2 sell them tonite hun xoxoxo mom**. Sakura shook her head; her mother had a weird style of texting. She sighed and sat down on the steps in the parking lot and buried her arms in her face. It was pointless. She was never going to sell all the candles, not with her having work tonight. _All those children_…

"Haruno?" came a voice. She didn't look up. But she knew who it was. Out of all people, why did he have to be there? She could feel someone sitting next to her. "Why the long face?"

"You can't even see my face," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke gave a low chuckle that made Sakura feel weird inside. A good weird.

"Then how about you bring it up so I can see that you do have a long face," Sasuke said smoothly. Sakura sighed and looked up to see Sasuke's face. He cocked his head. "What happened?"

"_Nothing_ happened. I just won't be a sales person in my career," Sakura replied. "I have to sell two thousand candles and make five thousand dollars in less than a day. And it's hopeless. Those children won't have a place to stay," Sakura explained. She didn't know why she even explained her problems to him. But he wanted to know.

"I can help," he said. Sakura was surprised. He would? She looked at him suspiciously.

"I want to _sell_ the candles, Sasuke, not you just easily pulling out your check and giving me five thousand dollars," Sakura said.

"Why do you have to make things that much more complicated?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked down clenching her jaw. "It's fine. I can sell them to people I know after school. And I will have five thousand dollars for you by tonight." Sakura stood up and walked to her car's trunk. She pulled out a box.

"Better start putting these in your car," Sakura said. She wondered if Sasuke could really do it. Make five thousand dollars in one day selling candles. How could someone do that without robbing a bank? Oh yeah, you could be Sasuke Uchiha, a billionaire.

"Ah, good thing I bought the Escalade," Sasuke said, nodding as he took out five boxes at once.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. "_Sell _them, Sasuke by tonight I'll be at the coffee shop."

"Trust me," Sasuke said to her, holding her gaze. "You can do that, right?"

"I hope so," Sakura told him.

XX

That night while Sakura was working at the coffee shop, with no hearing from Sai at all since the robbery at her house, or seeing if Sasuke bought the money and sold the candles, she talked to Ten-ten about the masquerade party.

"I got some guy named Rock Lee for the two date thing," Ten-ten said, "you know, that guy that bought the candle from us?"

"I'll trade," Sakura said, looking at the shop, with people barely there because it was going to close in a hour.

"No way. I mean, yeah I would totally do it but I think I might fall in love with Sasuke if I go on a date with him," Ten-ten said, sighing wistfully.

"I have no idea what that guy has a plan for a date," Sakura said. "And what do I even say to him? It is going to be so awkward I probably would just want to jump in a hole."

"Oh please, Sakura, everyone would die at the chance that you got to go on a date with Sasuke. I think it was fate that bought you guys together- he was the first person you danced with and Sasuke Uchiha doesn't like to dance. So either he just felt like dancing or he knew it was you. I'm guessing the latter, by the way. Definitely the latter. Your pink hair under your hat gave it away."

"I don't think so," Sakura said leaning on the counter. "He couldn't know it was me."

"Did _you_ know it was him? Was that why you danced with him?" Ten-ten waggled her eyebrows.

"W-what! No way," Sakura stammered. "I knew it was him _during _the time I danced with him." Ten-ten smirked.

"Mhmm, _riiight_," Ten-ten sang.

"I'll do the table wiping today," Sakura grabbed a towel and stalked to the nearest table, knowing if she knew it was Sasuke she wouldn't have danced with him. Just then her boss at the coffee shop, Kurenai, came up to Sakura as she was wiping tables.

"Okay, bug guy," Kurenai said stepping aside showing Shino behind her. "Sakura will show you around." Kurenai disappeared into the back like she always did. Her boss was never there and no one ever saw her, but somehow knew everything.

Shino looked at Sakura. "Hello, Sakura," he said. Sakura was surprised Shino came by. She never saw him before at the coffee shop.

"Hey Shino. What brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"I came here to work. I got in trouble so my parents are punishing me by working," Shino said. _What a punishment_, Sakura thought.

"Why the coffee shop? Do you like coffee?" Sakura asked.

"Not at all," Shino said. "I hate coffee and everything about it."

"Oh," Sakura said, blinking. "Um, well, I mean it's not like you have to like coffee to work here."

"I just wanted to see you more, Sakura," Shino said.

"See…me?" Sakura croaked.

"You're a girl, right?" Shino asked. "So you would know…girl things."

"Sure," Sakura said, not knowing where Shino was going with all this. Hoping he wasn't going to ask her out or anything. She just liked the thought of them being friends.

"What do you think I must do to win a girl's affection? Give her presents? Flowers? Chocolates? Tell her corny lines?" Shino asked. "Be a bad boy?"

"Who is this all for? Who's the girl?" Sakura asked, smiling widely, wondering who took Shino's interest. He was quiet at class, but once you got him talking, he talked.

"This girl named Karin," Shino replied and Sakura almost choked on air.

"Karin?" Sakura asked, making sure she heard right. "Red hair? Glasses?"

"Yes, that Karin. Naruto's cousin. Maybe I should have went to Naruto for help, but that I see to it just plain weird," Shino said. "So I came to you. Anything you suggest that would make Karin like me?"

"You have to have dark hair, onyx eyes, be a complete jerk and your name has to be Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura wanted to say. But she didn't. Because it did seem that Karin liked Sasuke. _Really_ like Sasuke, for whatever reason. Probably only good looks since that was all Sasuke had. And Shino was nothing at all like Sasuke.

"Shino, you don't have to change for a girl. Just be yourself. And if she doesn't like you for who you are, then she is so not worth your time," Sakura said honestly.

"Thank you Sakura, that helps. But I don't want to be me- that'll be my last resort. What do I have to do to get Karin to like me?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at Shino, sizing him up. He added, "And my glasses are staying on."

"I don't know, Shino, some people say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, the most attractive feature a person can have," Sakura said, thinking about his impossibly dark eyes that always burned…she made that thought go away because she was not thinking about Sai but another guy…

"I have many other attractive features. My intelligence," Shino said. Sakura nodded. She herself liked smart guys. "My body. I may not have a six pack, but I am not fat."

"Then show Karin that- you're a smart guy," Sakura said.

"What else?" Shino prodded. _What do guys see in a girl like Karin?_

"Show indifference to her, like you don't care about her and her red hair," Sakura said, smiling a little. She hoped for what it was worth, Shino saw that he deserved someone that liked him for him.

Shino got up. "I will tell you how it goes." He turned to leave.

"Shino," Sakura called. She just wanted to make sure he wasn't one of the guys who hearts were broken by a girl like Karin.

"Yeah?" Shino turned around.

"Just…remember I think it's better to be yourself than somebody you're not," Sakura said. "And you could do better, way better than a girl like Karin."

"I'll keep that in mind when I buy my leather jacket," Shino said walking off. Sakura sighed. She was the last person to give out any attractive advice. Her own little relationship if you could call it that, was…just unresolved.

The door to the coffee shop jingled, and Naruto, Karin and Sasuke walked in. Karin had her full attention on Sasuke, batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair while laughing as if Sasuke said the funniest thing. If Sakura knew anything, it was that Sasuke didn't joke. She frowned.

Shino didn't have a chance.

Just then, Sasuke looked around and saw her. He broke out into a devastatingly handsome grin. Her heart sped up with him grinning like that. All his features lit up and he shouldn't be grinning like that; it made her feel weird things. Like he was _hot_ smiling like that. She looked down hoping he wouldn't see her red face and wondered if he got all those candles sold. The candles. Would he have been able to do it? Sasuke strode to her and said, "I did it -five thousand dollars. Two thousand candles sold. They loved it. Wanted more, actually. Also, the orphanage is now sponsored by Uchiha Corp." She looked up as he was handing her the box with the money in it.

"R-really?" Sakura asked, shaking her head. "I don't know what to say…" Sakura could only stare at the box. Not only did he accumulate five thousand dollars but Uchiha Corp was _sponsoring_ the orphanage? That was huge. She knew Uchiha Corp didn't sponsor anything but big things. She thought of why Sasuke would even do that. The kindness of his heart?

"You're welcome, Haruno," Sasuke said and Sakura glanced up at him, not able to hide the huge smile on her lips as she saw the box. She needed to keep the box safe. Five thousand dollars was no money on the tree.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Hey Sakura!" a voice called, and it was Sai. Sakura glanced at Sasuke whose face was blank and she walked over to Sai.

"Hi," Sakura said, not knowing what to really say. She did text him about what happened, the robbery and things.

"I heard about the whole robbery thing," Sai told her, shaking her head. "That really blows. Why would anyone even do that?"

"Yeah," Sakura said still happy inside, "I know."

"Well I have your picture and I cannot wait to show you!" Sai exclaimed.

"That's great," Sakura said, smiling. That was one thing she was looking forward to. And her mother's surprised face when she would bring the box with the money.

"Okay then, I will see you then," Sai said, looking over to where Sasuke was and barely nodding. "Well I am off, Sakura, and if you need me, you can call me. I'm sure they will find those thieves." Sai left shortly, like he always did. She wanted to call him, but he never answered his phone, it was always off, he said or he would forget where he put it.

Sakura turned around and Sasuke was still standing there near her. "Can I help you, with a drink or something?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms. She was sure Sasuke was glaring at Sai the whole time.

"What do you see in a guy like Sai?" Sasuke asked her, his gaze piercing over her for a second and without waiting for her to answer, hands in pocket, he walked off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Officially un-grounded. WOOT. **_**I think**_**. **

**Every **_**and**_** any review is appreciated greatly! Make my day better ;)**

**Until next time(:**

**P.S.- Guys, The Dark Knight Rises is coming out soon (TOMORROW). I just needed to get that out there.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sakura's mother was thrilled when she received the money. "How in the name of all that is good did you even manage to get all this money?" Sakura's mother asked, grinning like Sakura herself. Sakura was excited too. Sasuke actually pulled through. Except with his unnecessary comment. _What do you see in a guy like Sai?_ What did he even mean by that? What was there not to see about Sai? She thought the real question was what was there anything about Sasuke that Karin saw in him_? Oh, yeah. Good looks and money. _What made her even more irritated was that she was letting him get to her head.

Their two dates were just going to be oh so joyful.

"And not only that, but you got Uchiha Corp. to even sponsor the orphanage?" Her mother continued talking, making Sakura's thoughts fade away.

"I didn't, Mom," Sakura said, sitting on her couch lifelessly as she stared at where her TV used to be. Her dad was trying to find a new one. A better one, she hoped.

"Your friend Sasuke did," her mother said, nodding. "And yet again, I don't see how he is the 'jerk rich boy' you turned him out to be. I think the Uchiha boy is sweet." Sakura didn't say anything because it did confuse her. Sasuke did a nice thing for her, and he helped out the poor. Maybe she didn't give him enough credit. Or maybe he was just doing this to gain popularity among people. She could never know with that guy. "Anyways, I think you should be heading to bed sweety," her mother said. Sakura nodded and got up to go upstairs to her room. Ever since the robbery she didn't feel safe at her house. And that wasn't fair. If anything, a person's home should be a safe place. She didn't feel so safe. However the robbers got in, they could come back. Even though both her parents assured her that all the doors were locked, and yet again thanks to Sasuke they had a security system and a police monitoring her neighborhood, she still didn't feel safe. The robbery and the fact that the people could come anytime scared her more than anything.

Turning on her light she inspected her small room, with a twin sized bed in the middle with a white bookshelf next to it filled with books and CDs on the right and a purple nightstand on the left with a lamp. She also had a medium sized desk with her pink laptop at the corner, and a purple polka dotted carpet lying out in the middle of her room. In front of her desk she had a small cork board with pictures of her and her friends over the years.

The only good thing was that her parents took her laptop while they were on the vacation since they didn't have one, and the robbers didn't steal that. Her laptop meant everything to her. If it was stolen, she would have to save up for another one, and probably a cheaper one too. Three picture frames hung in her room on her walls, one of a cherry blossom tree, one of the city of a Paris in black and white with a splash of red and the other of a sunset. She was already wondering where she should put the picture Sai was going to give her.

Sai did draw well. She sprung on her bed, and laid down, looking at her ceiling, and thinking of what kind of date she would spend with Sai, instead of Sasuke. She hadn't had much time to spend with him at all. She wasn't one to wait for guys too long. She, Sakura Haruno, was going to do it. Tell Sai what was up with them. If there was even that. She was going to tell him, after the two dates with Sasuke. Maybe she should make a list of all things she liked about Sai and give it to Sasuke so he could have some tips and advice.

Sakura made a mental list: _Sai is sweet_.

_He never calls_ the back of her head told her.

_He's fun to be around- easy going. _

Unlike Sasuke. Sasuke was not easy going. In fact, he was always so serious. Except when he smiles, Sakura thought. When he smiles it just…

Sakura felt her feet on something smooth and it was not her blanket. Sitting up, she looked as a black jacket…_Sasuke's _jacket was still on her bed. She forgot to hang it up. Rolling her eyes and wondering why Sasuke had to be the gentleman he wasn't, she took out a hanger from her closet and hanged his jacket with the rest of her clothes. She knew she was going to forget she even had his jacket and never return it to him. Then again, Sasuke wouldn't have missed his jacket since more than likely he had about plenty of jackets. A new one each day, probably.

Sighing, she plopped herself back in bed as she turned off the lights, thinking of ways she should go out on a date with Sasuke. She had to be prepared for the most awkward times with Sasuke. She fell asleep thinking about lousy dates and all the things confusing in her life.

XX

Sakura's school had a reputation for having the most dances. There was the Fall dance, Winter dance, the Social dance, the Ball dance, Homecoming, Spring dance, Save the Dance, The Formal and Prom.

In two days was going to be Save the Dance. She didn't know why it was named what it was named, but she was going. With Sai. Because she was going to ask him to go. She would understand why he wouldn't want to go, but it would be wonderful if he went. If he said he couldn't go, she wasn't going to go.

When her mom heard about it, her mom was all up for it. "Oh goody! You have to get dressed up pretty and dance with your Prince Charming."

"Trust me mom, there is no Prince Charming at my school," Sakura mumbled. "I have to go anyways, so I will tell you if he says yes or not." She told her mother about asking Sai to the dance. Sakura got in her beat up 1990 Honda Civic and drove to work.

When she got there, she was greeted by Shino. Which didn't make sense because he didn't work at the coffee shop anymore. "Operation get Karin is underway, Sakura," Shino whispered to her as she walked towards the counter. Sakura stopped and put her hands on her hips, looking at Shino.

"Shino, I told you, go talk to her. She isn't worth your time anyways," Sakura said.

"No, Sakura, you have to. I heard she has no date to Save the Dance," Shino said.

"Then ask her!" Sakura said.

"But. I can't. What if she says no?" Shino said.

"Then I can honestly say you will find a better girl for you," Sakura said. Shino looked at her then, or she thought he was looking at her.

"You really…think so?" Shino asked her.

"Of course," Sakura said.

"Sakura, do you have a date to Save the Dance?" Shino asked.

"Um. No," Sakura said. Not yet. "If I don't, besides, I have work tonight anyways." If Sai wasn't going to go, she was just going to spend her night working.

"Then quit," Shino said. "I quit my second day."

"Easy for you to say. I need to have a job, Shino, even if I smell like coffee constantly," Sakura said, sighing. "You never know, Karin might say yes."

"Okay," Shino got up. "I'm asking her. Today. Today will be the day."

"Great," Sakura said to her friend, smiling. "Remember, if she says no, there will be a better girl out there for you."

"Thank you Sakura. You really understand me," Shino said, and he left. Sakura watched him leave and thought did she really understand him? For the life of her she couldn't understand why any guy would like Karin besides her looks. Maybe Karin just acted nice to every person.

"Sakura- hey," Sai came in just then and Sakura's heart sped up. Perfect timing. She was going to ask him. Right now. To the dance.

"Hey Sai," Sakura said smiling up at him. "I have a question to ask you." She bit her lip.

"Sure," Sai said, cocking his head, and smiling back at her. Another reason why she liked Sai. He smiled. Unlike Sasuke.

Yep, she definitely needed to stop comparing Sasuke to Sai.

"Can you go to the Save the Dance dance with me on Friday?" Sakura asked, taking a deep breath and waiting to hear his answer.

"Yeah, actually, I would love that. And maybe afterwards we can go out to eat something," Sai said. Sakura couldn't believe it. He said yes! And they were going to go out on a date afterwards.

"Awesome," Sakura said, her smile getting wider.

"Well Sakura, I will see you in two days. I'll meet you at the dance," Sai said, leaving then. Sakura leaned against the counter, watching him leave.

"Way to go girl," Ten-ten said to her. "Date with Sai, just what you wanted."

"Yeah," Sakura said dreamily. "Finally."

"Besides, Sakura, you will not dance with anyone," Ten-ten said.

"Yes I will," Sakura argued, but truth was, Ten-ten was right. She wouldn't want to dance with anyone. Only Sai.

"Okay then. This dance. You have to dance with whoever tells you to dance. Deal?" Ten-ten said.

"What's the deal?" Sakura asked, a little interested in. Sai wouldn't mind her dancing with other people. She didn't think.

"Buying me pizza for a week," Ten-ten said.

"That's easy," Sakura said to her friend, shaking her head. "You're going to lose, you know."

"I wonder about that," Ten-ten said to her, grinning.

"Make sure you save up," Sakura told her friend. Like anyone was going to ask her to dance anyways.

XX

There was nothing more than Sakura liked than running. The February chill made it even more likable to go running. She never had the time, but today, she was in need of a run to clear her head of everything. She went to the local park, at least ten minutes away from her house, to run. The dance was in for another two hours, and she just was so nervous and excited that she had to run.

Getting out of her car, she saw_- is that Sasuke_? She squinted and saw that it was, in fact Sasuke, drinking water from a bottle. She did not want to let him see her. Or talk to him. She immediately got on the wood chip trail into the forest without stretching so that she could not see Sasuke, if he did go on the trail too. She didn't want their paths to cross. Breaking into a jog, she went down the hill when her foot came off balance and she kept moving forward even though her foot did not and before she could even know what was happening, she was plummeting into the ground. It hurt a lot, and she groaned, looking at her legs that were covered in scrapes and bruises. Her knee was the one part that was really red, and it looked like blood. _Ouch that hurts._

She sat there for a couple of minutes, wondering if she could get up when she heard someone. "Haruno?" called a deep voice with a hint of alarm. Just who she didn't want to bump into. Sasuke came up to her and swiftly lifted her up. "Are you-"

"I can walk," Sakura gritted her teeth.

"You think you can?" Sasuke asked with disbelief, glancing at her knee. He didn't let her down and kept walking.

"Yes I do," Sakura said and reluctantly, Sasuke gently put her down.

"At least lean on me for support, Haruno," Sasuke said, glancing at her. She didn't argue with that.

The walk to her car was quick and Sasuke lifted her up easily and he set her gently on her car hood. "In my purse there is a first aid kit," Sakura said to him as she gave him her keys to her car. She didn't like carrying a purse, but thankfully she thought of getting it, for her cell phone, a pen, lotion and her first aid kit that she carried all the time because there was always an instance that she needed a band aid.

Sasuke got out the Band-Aids, cotton balls, antibacterial wash, and a tube of ointment. He walked over to her and looked at her seriously, "Okay this may sting," Sasuke warned her, bending down so his face was level to her knee as he leaned over and began to clean her wounds. It did sting, more than Sakura let Sasuke know. She bit her lip, hating the sting and gripping her hands together as he stripped away the layers of dirt on her skin. The wounds were big and raw. She felt like a little kid again. All the time when she was young, she fell, on her bike, running too fast, on a pebble, and her father would always tell her that it was okay and he would put on a band aid and kissed the spot that was injured. While Sasuke was working on it, she couldn't be more than embarrassed. She felt like an idiot falling on her own two feet.

"Really, I could have done it," Sakura said. Sasuke paused and looked up at her.

"I know," was all he said before he went back to cleaning. He was gentle though, and took his time being precautious to not hurt her. Sakura had to admit that she felt a little admiration that he was so patient with her. Sakura held her breath when Sasuke put the soaked cotton balls on her skin and dabbed them, he was totally focused and kept dabbing. He blew on her knees as he labored over them, just like her father used to do when she was a little girl.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she said. So much for clearing her head. She wanted to get away from Sasuke Uchiha. And he ended up helping her. That was the thing she was confused about, a nicer side to him. He confused her more than anything. Or anyone. And she probably looked like a clumsy idiot in front of him. And she wasn't even that clumsy.

"You're welcome," Sasuke said, getting up and expecting his work. "Just don't overexert yourself with your knee."

"Will do," Sakura said, smiling a little at Sasuke who was standing in front of her car. "I guess I will be leaving to go to…" she trailed off, remembering to be excited. The dance. With Sai. She was going to take a hot shower, and get dressed, and go to her school's gym, to wait for Sai.

When she looked up, Sasuke was still looking at her. "Well, uh, I will be leaving now," she said to him, getting off the hood of her car and to her surprise, Sasuke opened the driver's seat for her.

"Be safe," Sasuke said stepping back when she got in and opened her window. When she got out the parking lot, she glanced in her rearview mirror and saw Sasuke still standing there in the same spot he was when she left, but looking out into the fields. For a second, she wondered if he was going to the dance.

XX

Sakura entered the gym with Naruto and Hinata. After taking a shower, and reapplying her band aids, she quickly got dressed in a baby blue dress that came just below her knees, and spend at least thirty minutes wondering if she should put her hair down or up. She decided to put it down with curls. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think about the night with Sai.

"Hinata what are you waiting for? Lets dance!" Naruto said, taking Hinata. "We'll see you later Sakura!" Hinata went with Naruto to the dance floor, and Sakura was looking at every face she could see if Sai was there. She checked her phone again, but he didn't reply. Was he even going to come?

When Sakura turned around she was met with Kiba. The guy that she used to like. The guy that Ino liked and probably still liked. "Sakura Haruno, you look absolutely stunning," Kiba said, and Sakura noticed he was in a very purple suite. When did he think that was ever going to be in style? Sakura looked over at Kiba, remembering that he was a cheater, and nothing more. Ever since she and Ino stopped becoming friends, Ino was always on and off and on relationship with Kiba. "Shall we?" Kiba asked Sakura, probably to make Ino or some other girl he was trying to impress, jealous. She made a deal that she wasn't going to refuse any dances. It was impossible. Maybe just this one dance, Ten-ten wouldn't know. This _one_. Because she didn't want to dance with Kiba. Closing her eyes as she raised her hands to meet with Kiba's….

…. She felt her hands grasp a firm grip on her hand. She fluttered her eyes open and found herself looking into Sasuke Uchiha's onyx black eyes piercing through her. "Haruno," Sasuke said in a chiding voice, "I can't leave you alone for one minute without you giving away my dances to someone else."

Kiba seemed as confused as Sakura felt.

"Uh," was the only thing Sakura said, glancing at Kiba, who looked ready to say something.

"You see, the whole point of this dance is the person saving the dance, hence the name Save the Dance. Haruno told me last week she was going to save me this dance. And this is our song," Sasuke said, pulling Sakura to the dance floor. What was he talking about? She didn't give any promised to dance with him. They did _not_ have a song, and the song playing was a slow song, the kind where people slow danced. So not her type.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura said under clenched teeth.

"It's not like you wanted to dance with him. Besides, in that color he looks like a grape," Sasuke said, twirling her.

"If you wanted to dance, you could have just said so," Sakura said as Sasuke placed his hands on her hips and she felt a little heated. By his touch and gaze.

"Hn, I wonder," Sasuke looked down at her with his eyes burning in her. Sasuke's eyes were a bottomless pool of black and she wondered if she could just swim in his eyes. Never had she felt so exposed when Sasuke was looking at her with those eyes of his. And how she felt when he looked at her, making her feel weird things. Things she didn't want to think about.

"How's your knee?" Sasuke asked her.

"Okay, hurts a little, but nothing I can't handle," Sakura said.

"It did look pretty badly bruised though," Sasuke said. "Maybe you shouldn't be-" she stepped on his shoes.

"Sorry," she said, wincing as she pulled back, but Sasuke's arms were still around her. Her stupid heels were getting in her way of dancing. And maybe that was a good thing.

"Let's try again," Sasuke said, pulling her closer as her breath hitched. She was so close to Sasuke Uchiha. His scent was intoxicating her brain.

"I still have your jacket. You know, the one you let me borrowed? Whenever you want it, I can give it to you," Sakura said, leaning on his chest.

"When we date," Sasuke said. Sakura was so startled about the comment that he just made, she looked up at him and opened her mouth. Did he- "…you know, when we have our two dates?"

_Oh. Right._ "Yeah," Sakura said.

"Can I have this dance, Sakura Haruno?" asked a voice behind her that she didn't think she was going to hear. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and grinned.

"Sai!" she exclaimed. "You came."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guys, I aim to please. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Until next time(:**

**Yes, I didn't update in a while. Sorry about that!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Didn't think you'd come," Sakura said to him. Sai wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Of course I would come," Sai said, shaking his head. "Even though I am not really a great dancer."

"Me either," Sakura said.

Sai looked a little distraught then, "What's up with him?" he asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked stupidly, looking back.

"Uchiha over there," Sai said. Sakura glanced at Sasuke's direction, who was standing on the edge of the dance floor. Their eyes met briefly and broke contact when a girl came in front of him.

"Has a problem with you," Sakura shrugged, although she thought it was absolutely ridiculous to why Sasuke even disliked Sai. It should have been Sai who couldn't stand to be in the same room as Sasuke. Not Sasuke. Sasuke had no reason to dislike Sai after what he did to Sai.

"No I mean," Sai sighed as if trying to find the word. "It's like he's…mad…that I'm with you. Like he's jealous?" Sai had it wrong. In fact, she was sure Sasuke thought her to be a nuisance. Someone below him. She was sure he saw himself as if he was better than everyone else.

"If anything, he's not mad or jealous. I could hardly think he is," Sakura said.

"Right," Sai nodded. "Well, let me go to the bathroom, and you wait here. Save another dance for me, Sakura." Sai stepped back and left, leaving Sakura alone.

"Sakura!" Rock Lee came then, and bowed. "Would you dance with me?"

"Ye-"

"Look! A fight!" someone yelled and Rock Lee turned around and before Sakura knew it, she saw Shino getting shoved across the table.

"Shino!" Sakura exclaimed, running up to him. She looked up and saw Choji looking down. "Hey Shino are you okay?"

"Argh," Shino moaned.

"He called me fat," Choji said, stepping forward and looking like he was about to swing a punch.

"Guys, violence is not the answer," Rock Lee said, coming between Shino and Choji. Choji pushed Rock Lee out of the way, making him stumble back a few steps. Then Sakura saw the glint in Rock Lee's eyes. He wasn't going to-

Rock Lee landed a punch right on Choji's face.

Sakura helped Shino get up, and there was a crowd around them now. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the people chanted. Sakura shook her head and helped Shino get out of the mess.

"You didn't have to," Shino said.

"You're right I didn't," Sakura said. "But why did you even…"

"I'm fine. Really," Shino said, walking away, leaving Sakura alone again. Someone touched her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey do you say we leave this place?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, that would be good," Sakura agreed. She didn't want to be there when the teachers came. It was a dance, not some WWE fighting match.

"Great- come on," Sai took her hand and led her to his car- a silver Toyota Camry.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked him, smiling as she got in the car. Sai turned it on and left the parking lot.

"Well you said that you liked pizza. I hope you're hungry," Sai said as he stopped at a red light. _Ask him about you and him._

"I do," Sakura said. She couldn't ask him. Not now. Not yet. Sai parked at the Pizza Palace parking lot and they walked in and sat on two chairs, and ordered Hawaiian pizza for her and veggie pizza for Sai. The wait wasn't long at all; they got their pizzas really quickly.

"So how are you with everything? I mean I know it's hard with the robbers and everything," Sai said, taking a bite of pizza and looking at Sakura.

"It's okay. I mean I hope that Sasuke can find them," Sakura said as she picked up her pizza and looked at the pineapples that didn't look too appetizing.

"Sasuke?" Sai asked, raising an eyebrow as she sipped her coke. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He's…helping my family to track down the robbers. He's working with the police," Sakura replied. She didn't want to talk about the robbery. She wanted to talk about anything but the robbery.

"And they haven't….found the people yet?" Sai asked.

"No, as far as I am concerned," Sakura said.

"Yeah my cousins got robbed too once," Sai said. "It's horrible, really. I hope that you guys find the robbers." Sai took out his phone and frowned. "I'm so sorry Sakura, something came up- I have to go. It was nice being with you," Sai got up from the chair. "I will talk to you later!" he left Pizza Palace, leaving Sakura alone. She just looked at the food and sighed.

"Here's your bill," the waitress said, breaking Sakura's thoughts. She looked at it and sighed, giving the waitress a twenty and getting up herself. This was the second time she had to pay. Not that she really minded, but she thought it was nice if the guy paid. But Sai said something was up, and had to leave. That was it. Not that he didn't want to pay or anything. Though he did leave fast. She looked at her cell phone time. 11:14 pm. It was a little late.

Sakura got out the pizza place, and stopped, slapping her forehead. Sai left. And he was her ride. She was without a car. She called Ten-ten and Hinata but they didn't pick up. Neither did her parents. She walked down the sidewalk, clutching her purse. She would just wait until someone came. She heard footsteps behind her and immediately swung her purse back, twisting her body with full force.

"Ouch," a monotone voice said, which meant that the person wasn't really hurt. And she recognized that voice.

"Oh it's…you," Sakura sighed in relief. She was happy to see him rather a mugger.

"Wanting someone different?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura couldn't help but smirk a little. "Do you always randomly hit people with your purse?" Sasuke rubbed his face. "What do you have in there anyways? Rocks?"

"No," Sakura answered, "just a book and my first aid kit."

"Ah, your handy dandy first aid kit. You out of all people need it the most," Sasuke said, smirking. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him for a second.

"It's not my fault I thought you were a mugger," Sakura retorted.

"What are you doing out here alone late at night in the cold anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"I…." Sakura didn't want to tell him Sai left and she was stranded without a car. "Had a date…"

"With Sai," Sasuke finished. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Sakura said.

"And where is the gentleman anyways?" Sasuke asked looking around, and she knew he was, in his own way, being completely sarcastic about the gentleman part.

"He left because he had to go," Sakura replied.

"You know, he did take away my dance partner at our song," Sasuke said and Sakura clenched her purse tightly. Their song. They had a song now? What was the name of the song anyways? Why was he even talking about a song they didn't have?

"He did ask nicely," Sakura glanced at Sasuke, whose lips twitched.

"As if you didn't need saving from Kiba," Sasuke remarked.

"I could have handled it," Sakura argued.

"Oh yes, stepping on his foot plenty of times would make any guy not want to dance with you." Was Sasuke making fun of her? "Yet here you are sitting out here looking like you don't have a ride," Sasuke observed.

"No," Sakura lied, lifting her finger to twirl her hair; she was not going to ask Sasuke for a ride. "I'm just waiting."

"I'll wait with you then," it wasn't a question. Sakura sat down on a nearby bench and Sasuke sat next to her, coughing a little. She looked over at Sasuke, who was already looking at her, smiled a small fake smile and went back to looking at the road.

There were a few moments of silence.

Sighing she went ahead and told him, "Okay, I left my car at school and I am waiting for someone to get me."

"If you want I can-"

"No thanks," Sakura interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say. _Sai didn't even ask about if I have a ride. Maybe it just slipped his mind…_

"Are you sure? Because really, I can take you to the school parking lot," Sasuke said.

"No-"

"So you're here with no car and you won't let me take you," Sasuke said, looking at her. "Why?"

"It may be a bother for you," Sakura said. Sasuke gave a low chuckle.

"Nonsense, it won't be a bother, not for you, Haruno," Sasuke said and Sakura swallowed, not knowing what he meant for that. "There isn't any room to argue. If we were to go on our two dates, I wouldn't have left you here alone like Sai did."

"You don't know-"

"I do know Haruno that he left you here without a second thought. Even if I had some important matters to go to, I would still have made sure you were home," Sasuke interrupted her. "Made sure you were safe. Didn't I tell you? There are muggers everywhere."

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Sakura questioned, changing topic. She knew though that Sasuke would have made sure she was safe. She stared hard at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Not wanting to think about their dates.

"Unlike you, I didn't have a hot date," Sasuke answered and raised an eyebrow slightly at Sakura. "The orphanage that you wanted to help- St. Louis Orphanage- is not far from here. The dance ended early because of some fight I had to break up, then I went to the orphanage and was planning on how to make it bigger." Sakura thought that was actually kind of Sasuke to do. "Afterwards, I wanted to get something to eat when I saw you alone standing out here in the cold and then you kind of attacked me."

"So eat," Sakura said, looking at the restaurant behind them, the Pizza Palace. Then, a guy that Sakura recognized- the pizza guy that Naruto called once- Killer Bee- came out of Pizza Place. He looked over at them, carrying two boxes of pizza.

"Sasuke my home boy you should listen to the pretty lady and eat. And you know what? It'll be my treat," Killer Bee said. Sakura was flustered. This guy heard her?

"Yes, Sasuke, go eat," Sakura urged, _so you don't have to sit next to me and make me feel weird things._

"I will," Sasuke said, still looking at Killer Bee, "once I get the pretty lady to a ride." Sakura blushed red. He just called her pretty! Did he think she was pretty? Did he mean that? She turned to him, but he was looking at Killer Bee. _He just called me pretty. _Her heart was hammering. With a little joy.

"I got to go, but I will see you around, fo' sho'," Killer Bee left then, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone again.

"You know him too?" Sakura asked.

"I get pizza from him," Sasuke said. "Old friend." Sakura looked up to see Naruto coming out of a red car. So he got her text. Relief washed over her because she was about to ask Sasuke to give her a ride. Now she didn't have to.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto waved over. "I got your 911 text and came here-oh hey Sasuke! You came to her rescue instead? You know, you could have told me."

"No I still need a ride," Sakura said. "Thanks Naruto for coming."

"So Sasuke isn't giving you a ride?" Naruto's eyebrows scrunched up.

"Yes," Sakura said just as Sasuke said, "No I am."

"Uh-" Naruto looked back and forth between her and Sasuke.

"You're taking me," Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Give the lady what she wants," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and guided her to his car. Sakura looked back at Sasuke who was standing there, hands in his pocket looking far away, like he wasn't standing on the sidewalk. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. She didn't know what made her not want to go with Sasuke. He was being nice to her, offering her a ride, yet she declined. He was there when she needed him.

_Unlike Sai._

XX

School kept her busy and Monday through Thursday passed. Friday evening Sakura was at work and the only bright thing was when Sakura heard someone screaming her name. "Sakura! Sakura!" Shino breathed coming to her, running, and smiling. Sakura never seen him look so happy. Maybe he found a new species of bug or something. "She said yes!"

"Wait," Sakura looked at Shino, "Karin is going to the ceremony with you?" Her school had this ceremony hosted every year on Friday for teachers and students to be at, with her principal Tsunade giving out a speech to all the students. For some reason, her classmates took it really serious and it was a big event. And usually, couples went together, so it was kind of big if Karin wanted to go with Shino.

"I asked her- just like you told me to- and she said-I directly quote it- 'I would love to go with you' isn't that great?" Shino exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sakura nodded her head. "That's really great. Maybe Karin isn't so horrible."

"I know! I'm so happy," Shino said.

"Me too, Shino," Sakura smiled. Did she mistake Karin? Was Karin actually a sweet girl? Did she go for the geeky types too?

"Well," Shino looked at Sakura waggling his eyebrows, "I have to get prepared." Sakura waved good bye to him feebly.

Karin came in just then, laughing with her posse.

"So I just told him I would love to and he believed me," Karin said in line to her friends. They all laughed and Sakura's fists clenched. "Like, what kind of loser do you have to be to date or even be seen with that weird bug guy? All he talks about are bugs."

Karin was just playing and hurting Shino's feelings. No one should do that to anyone. Sakura looked at Ten-ten and cocked her head. "Break," Sakura said, going to the back.

She explained to Ten-ten what she wanted to do.

"Don't do it!" Ten-ten hissed. "It's Sasuke you want to ask! Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura gave Ten-ten a look. Come to think of it, Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke in a few days at the coffee shop or at school. Ever since he offered her to the car ride on Saturday, she hadn't seen him over a week. Not that she cared or anything, but he usually came and was known to be a regular with wonderful tips. All the waitresses noticed him and wanted to serve at his table. She remembered she had to go on a date with him. She already picked out what she was going to do, the day after the ceremony, on their date. It was going to be plain and simple and nothing special. He was definitely not going to be impressed. Ten-ten did give her all the ideas of going to a beach and having a picnic, but Sakura didn't want anything remotely romantic.

"No, I have to tell him," Sakura said. "He'd be heartbroken anyways." They came out from the back and Shino was there again, to her surprise. He looked upset. Sakura scanned the shop and saw Karin wasn't there anymore.

"Karin said she couldn't go because a family member died, so she won't be going." Shino said, coming to sit on the stool in front of the counter.

"Shino, if I went with the ceremony with you, would you go?" Sakura asked. Sakura glanced at Ten-ten, who was shaking her head.

"Yes I would, but don't you already have a boyfriend? Sasuke Uchiha?" Shino asked.

Sakura almost dropped her cup she was cleaning. Ten-ten laughed out loud.

"That would be the day," Ten-ten sang.

"Wha- what? _No_. No way," Sakura said, shaking her head vehemently at the absurd thought, shooting a glare at Ten-ten's direction who was smirking. There was no way Sasuke would like her. Or her liking him.

"Are you sure? I mean I see the way he-"

"Shino, there is nothing, will be nothing, going on between me and Sasuke," Sakura said. "I'll go with you to the ceremony."

"Wow," Shino said. "I…can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome," Sakura said, smiling. "I hope we can have fun."

"Yeah, Sakura, if not Karin, then you would be my second choice," Shino said, nodding at her before leaving. Sakura looked at Ten-ten who just shrugged.

"Should have asked Sasuke," was all Ten-ten said.

After work, Shino picked Sakura up in his red Corolla. He was wearing a suit, all fancied up and glasses. She picked out a black empire waist dress and red pumps that she was going to regret later because she would get blisters. She got in his car and he drove to the school.

When she got there, the cafeteria was transformed into some dining hall with round tables and white table cloth surrounding the room. With a big podium in the middle. She and Shino found a table and sat down. Sakura scooted her chair more in when Shino sounded nervous, looking up, "Sasuke, hey. What are you doing here?" Sakura froze. Sasuke was here? Where was he for the past few days?

"Well. You see, I was looking for Sakura all day today," Sasuke said, "then I came here and finally found her." Sakura looked up to see Sasuke in a white dress shirt with his sleeves half rolled up, showing his forearms, with a red tie and black pants, his back facing the table, but looking directly at her, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Really?" Sakura asked, but she wanted to tell him she hadn't seen him in a few days either, so it wasn't like they could really talk. She was looking for him too. Just not too much.

"Actually, I was going to use this day for our date going to be a surprise, I had everything planned out, but…" Sasuke glanced at Shino, "I guess he did the job for me. So you and Shino, huh?"

"Just as friends," Shino interjected. "Nothing more."

"Really Sasuke? You were looking for me?" Sakura asked, surprised. "I was going to tell you tomorrow to meet me at the coffee shop so we could go out…on our date. My day. But I didn't see you. But I wanted tomorrow to be my date that we have to do."

"Works for me," Sasuke handed Sakura a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, opening the paper.

"My number," Sasuke replied. "So that we can contact each other. Unless you wanted me to mail you it."

"Oh," Sakura looked at it. She had something every girl at her school wanted. Maybe she could sell it.

"Call me when your shift is over and we can go on our date," Sasuke said.

"What about your…day?" Sakura asked, looking up at him. Sasuke smirked as he looked over at Shino again, and turned to her. Shino probably wanted to strangle her, with the looks Sasuke was giving him.

"I think that will have to be another day," Sasuke answered, looking one last time at Shino. "Don't worry though. You'll know soon enough."

"Can't wait," Sakura said before she could stop herself. Sasuke looked at her, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Me too," Sasuke said, half smiling. "For tomorrow."

XX

Saturday came in a flash.

It was going to be an easy day, Sakura thought. She was dressed simply, with her skinny jeans and boots with her shirt, but it didn't really matter what shirt she wore because her peacock black coat that went down to her knees was covering it. On her date, she just planned on watching a movie. Not just any movie, the horror kind that probably would make her turn on her lights at night for a week. There was nothing romantic about the movie, just gross, bloody, action. Except she did remember Ten-ten talking to her about the movie the other day, that the love interest died a gruesome death. She would get her date over as quick as possible and then hoped that Sasuke on his date did something boring like take her to a fancy overly expensive restaurant. Then their two dates spending time together would end. Not that it was so horrible, it was just… Sasuke wasn't really the easiest person to talk to. Sai, on the other hand, was easy to talk to. _Safe_, she thought.

"I hope you don't get scared easily," Sakura said to Sasuke, who was walking behind her. She was actually the one who got scared. Paranoid, mostly. She glanced over at Sasuke, who was rubbing his temples which was for a while now. "Are you okay?" she asked, a little concerned. She noticed he was coughing too.

"Just a headache," Sasuke said. Sakura could put two and two together.

"You're sick," she stated, knowing why he missed some days at school and his absence in the coffee shop. Sasuke stopped rubbing his temples.

"No-"

"Yes you are," Sakura said placing her hand on her hip stopping and Sasuke stopped too, turning to her in the middle of the sidewalk with people roaming around. "That day you gave me your jacket and it was cold made you have a cold."

"Just because it's cold does not mean that you get a cold," Sasuke said, looking away.

"You are sick. Could be serious," Sakura argued, not believing he didn't call her to tell her that he was sick. So much for _her_ plans of getting sick. Maybe that was his evil genius plan- to get sick on the date and he was just one step ahead of her. _I feel you, Sasuke, very well played._

"It's not," Sasuke said, smirking irritatingly.

"You're sick, Sasuke, and you should-"

"No I'm not it's just-"

Sakura impulsively placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead when he turned to look at her. His forehead felt hot and he was definitely having a fever, or will have one. All because of her. "Well? Have you reached your verdict?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to one side.

"You mister, are sick and we are going to your house pronto. What did you think coming out here instead of resting? You should be home," Sakura said firmly, not knowing why she even cared about his health but finding herself that she did. Looking at him closely, he did look a little sick, but still looked good.

"And miss our date?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts, and his eyes held hers for a few seconds before Sakura looked away, her face red from the heat of his gaze.

"Your health is more important than some kind of…date," Sakura replied to him, but secretly was a little happy. Sasuke came to their date even though he was sick? And it seemed as if he wasn't really faking his sickness.

"Then I guess we won't be watching the scary movie," Sasuke noted.

"No we can't. You need rest," Sakura said. She wanted to watch the movie, and to see it with Sasuke would have been a little interesting, to say the least. She wondered what kind of movies he was even into. But she didn't want him to watch it with her while he was sick. Heck, if she was the one that was sick and Sasuke told her, she would have called him and told him she wasn't feeling well. But Sasuke didn't do that.

"Rain check?" Sasuke asked her softly.

"I'll hold you on that," she said to him. Sasuke smirked.

"Good. Now, let me take you home."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry but not sorry for the not-so-date-date. They (Sasuke and Sakura) will have their moment, in time. I want it to be the right moment.**

**Appreciate all that review!**

**Until next time folks(:**


	22. Chapter 22

"The date was a fail?" Ten-ten asked her in the Saturday morning while they were at the coffee shop. "Why so?" Ten-ten wanted all the details on Sakura's date with Sasuke that didn't happen.

"He was sick," Sakura replied.

"You should give him a card or something," Ten-ten suggested.

"I'm sure he has better things to do than read cards," Sakura told Ten-ten

"Sakura," Ten-ten said, shaking her head. "Next time, the walk on the beach will be good. Better. I think Sasuke is a beach kind of guy. I mean imagine if he took off his shirt…"

"Ten-ten, Neji," Sakura reminded her friend, trying to not think about Sasuke without his shirt off.

"So was Sai's little date fine? I mean I cannot believe you left after the fight! Kiba got in it, and Sasuke, the hero, stopped it," Ten-ten said.

"I don't really care about fights. I mean why would I want to look at two people fighting each other? I am sure Shino and Choji and Lee may have all been suspended. So not worth it, if you asked me," Sakura said, capping the peanut butter jar.

"But it was so epic! Sasuke came in, Choji trying to punch him, but Sasuke blocked it with one hand-"

"I did get Sasuke's number," Sakura said, remembering that they exchanged numbers.

"Shut_. Up._ No you did not!" Ten-ten squealed. "Call him!"

"What? No. Why? I have nothing to say to him," Sakura said, uneasy at the thought. She liked talking on the phone more than texting, but the thought of Sasuke on the phone with her was rather laughable.

"The least you can do is call him," Ten-ten said. "I mean a simple hello will do. He is sick, and you did drag him in your date the other day. Who knows, he may be better, or not. Ask him. He deserves that much."

"I might," Sakura said, but thinking she was not going to. Just then Shino came, and sat on the stool in front of the counter.

"So I guess Karin didn't like me after all," Shino said to Sakura as a greeting. _Hello to you too._

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, wiping the counter.

"She was at the ceremony. I saw her with…another guy," Shino said.

"You'll find someone special," Sai said suddenly, patting Shino on the back while sitting beside him, and smiling. He focused on Sakura and she gave a small smile. She had to ask him where they stood, sometime later.

"Hey," she said to him.

"Sakura! Here," Sai said, handing her a piece of paper. "I finished, just as I told you. Look at it." Sakura opened the paper and saw a colored picture of her, looking like her. She thought it looked nice. A very own self portrait of her.

"Wow thanks, it looks great," Sakura said, inspecting it. It was so nice of him to draw her. Did it mean anything? Did Sai just randomly draw people? Or was he thinking she was more than just a friend?

"Of course," Sai said. "Hope you like it. I spend so much time trying to make it perfect." Sai left shortly and Ten-ten hovered over Sakura's shoulder.

"Huh..Hm..Neh…"Ten-ten was murmuring.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

"It's not all that great," Ten-ten said, shrugging. "You're forehead is way big. And your nose looks like a hook."

"Gee, thanks," Sakura said.

"No I mean in the drawing. You don't have _that_ big of a forehead. And your nose isn't shaped like that," Ten-ten said. "There's just something off about the picture. I mean it's okay, I guess."

"Well I think it's great," Sakura huffed.

"I agree with Ten-ten," Shino said. He was still sitting there. "That doesn't look like you."

"Good day to the both of you," Sakura said, putting on her pink jacket, checking that it was the afternoon, and her shift was over. "I'm going to run at the park." Ten-ten and Shino looked at each other and then at her.

"Just think about what we said," Ten-ten told her.

XX

While Sakura was at the park, she looked at her phone with a new number in it. Sasuke's number. She wondered if he gave her his real number. She should just call him. But what would she even say? And what made her even think for a second she wanted to talk to him and hear his voice? _Just one call, and that's all_. Taking a deep breath, Sakura dialed his number, "Hello? Sasukeee?" she said annoyingly.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked in the phone. She smiled.

"How'd you know it was me?" Sakura asked.

"There is something called caller ID, Haruno," Sasuke reminded her.

Oh. _Right_.

"Ha, so the number you gave me _is_ your phone number," she said, walking along the park in the windy day.

"Of course it is," Sasuke said. Sakura walked around the park taking a bite of her Popsicle that she bought at the ice cream stand in the park even though it was cold. Heck, it could be below zero degrees and she would still eat ice cream.

"Just making sure," Sakura said. "I'm at the park."

"There are many parks, Haruno," Sasuke said. Sakura cleared her throat.

"The park that I killed my knee," she said.

"Oh, I'm actually there to run," Sasuke said. Sakura frowned. He was sick, he shouldn't be out.

"You know-" Sakura tripped on a rock and let out an embarrassing little scream, "Gaaaah," her popsicle broke in half. "Oh no I broke it!"

"Sakura-broke? I'm coming," Sakura didn't hear what he said; only that he hung up on her. She got up and couldn't help but frown at the broken popsicle. She was gettin

Sakura saw that a boy's kite got stuck in a tree. "I'll help you little guy," she said. She could climb trees. When she was younger, she did it all the time.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need it," the guy said, who had chubby cheeks and beady black eyes. Sakura put her bag next to the tree.

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically, getting up the tree. She easily climbed the first two branches. _Don't slip, don't slip, don't-_

She slipped.

"AHHH!" she yelled and landed on the ground. Thankfully, she wasn't high up in the tree, only three feet up, but still, it hurt. Groaning she looked up and Sasuke was looking down at her looking not in the least bit concerned. Nothing could be more embarrassing. Was this park designed for her to get embarrassed when Sasuke was around? First her knee, now falling in front of him?

"Climbing up a tree? Really? Since when have you become some monkey?" Sasuke asked her, holding out his hand. She didn't take it as she went up, rubbing dirt off her pink jacket and getting her bag.

"Monkey?" Sakura scoffed as she inspected her arms and fingers to make sure nothing was broken, "I was helping this guy get his kite."

"You ripped my kite!" the boy yelled at her and ran away towards the playground. Sakura could only stare after the boy. Sasuke had a half smile while he looked over at Sakura.

"You shouldn't carelessly climb trees," Sasuke said, "I saw you knee- how is it?"

"Healed enough that I can climb a tree," Sakura replied.

"That fall was pretty rough," Sasuke said. "Are you sure you're okay? Did you hit your-"

"I'm good. I'm not clumsy. At all. But for some reason…." Sakura glanced at Sasuke, _when you're around, I always have to fall or trip on a pebble_. "I'm not clumsy."

"Right," Sasuke said, smirking a little. "Too bad I didn't catch you."

"Yes, too bad," Sakura said, even though she was glad he didn't. They stood there, awkward. She was about to say something else when Sasuke spoke up.

"I'm…glad you called me," Sasuke said, out of the blue.

"Oh," Sakura said, she opened her mouth to say another thing, but no words came. She didn't know really the reason why she even called him. But at least he answered his phone. "So, uh, how are you feeling? Good enough to go to the movies?"

"That day I could have went, but if I recall, someone insisted that I rest," Sasuke said. "I'm better."

"That's good," Sakura said. "I'm glad." They walked along the sidewalk, with Sakura taking a deep breath. She glanced over at Sasuke and looked back at the ground.

"What's that you have in there?" Sasuke jutted his chin towards her bag and Sai's drawing was hanging out of there.

"Oh just… a drawing," Sakura said casually. She wondered what Sasuke would think of it. It was good. To her.

"Let me guess. Sai gave it to you," Sakura said, "that is all the guy is good for."

"I'm pretty sure he's better at drawing than you," Sakura said, bristling. Sasuke took the paper that Sai drew her on, and inspected it. Sakura was ready to snatch it, but he was looking at it closely. Then he looked at her, then back at the paper.

"This doesn't look like you," was all he said when he handed her back the paper.

"It does," Sakura argued, not believing to anyone she showed the picture they didn't like it. She thought Sasuke knew art. Clearly, he didn't.

"No, he has your eyes all wrong," Sasuke said, stepping toward her and he leaned in, forcing her to look into his dark eyes. Her breath hitched. He was too close. Did this guy know the meaning of having your own personal bubble? Obviously not. "He put your eye color as a dark green, but they're not. They're more like a jade green- they should have been lighter. And you're nose…" Sakura bit inside her lip. Ten-ten mentioned that her nose looked like a hook. "It's all wrong. He didn't really draw you well."

"I think it's good," she huffed, putting away the picture.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Well," Sakura stopped by her car. "It was good to know about your cell phone number." She was about to leave when Sasuke spoke up.

"Haruno, actually, I have something to tell you," Sasuke said, she turned around to face him. He looked serious then, well, more serious than he already was.

"Yeah?" Sakura said, looking at him. "What's up?"

"I found out the suspects," Sasuke said. Sakura's heart almost stopped. Was he talking about the suspects? She would feel better if she knew they were behind bars and not roaming around in the streets.

"The people…who robbed my house?" Sakura asked. "Really? Who are they?"

"Yes we did," Sasuke said, he looked away and Sakura could tell there was something Sasuke wanted to tell her yet didn't at the same time.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was avoiding eye contact with her. He usually always was looking at her head on, but for some reason he looked like he was about to give bad news.

"One of the robbers who broke into your house…" Sasuke trailed off. Sakura waited until he sighed, then ran a hand through his spiky hair. He looked up back at her and looked her straight in the eye, "Was Sai."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Until next time- review(:**


	23. Chapter 23

"Unbelievable, Sasuke," Sakura said, shaking her head and clenching his fists. "I know you don't like him, but to go this far and lie? I wish I could say I wasn't surprised. But I am," Sakura said angrily. She couldn't believe how low Sasuke would stoop just to make Sai look bad.

"I knew if I told you would act this same exact way," Sasuke said calmly, coming in front of her. "And I thought by now you would know I don't lie on things like this. I have never lied to you, Haruno." They were so close to each other. Sakura looked up they were just inches apart. "Just ask Sai where he was that day."

"I was there- he came to the shop," Sakura said, trying to remember correctly. _If only for a second_. Sasuke came closer to her.

"Then I dare you, Haruno, to ask him what he did that day. And let's see if he lies to you," Sasuke said his breath tickling her forehead. Her heart beat shot up and she thought she couldn't breathe. Sasuke was so close to her. So close and if all she did was lean in an inch…

Sasuke leaned back.

"What if he…he doesn't?" Sakura whispered, though something told her that what Sai told her about Sasuke kicking him out…there was more to it than that. At first, she would have believed it, and she sort of did, but knowing Sasuke, someone who wouldn't lie….

She saw Sasuke's gaze softened a little. "Then maybe he doesn't deserve someone as great as you," Sasuke looked at her one last time and walked away, leaving her alone.

XX

Sakura didn't have much time to think about the Sai thing, she didn't see him the whole entire week, no call or text, and she was thinking about what Sasuke said to her. A lot. School was awkward, to say the least, she and Sasuke didn't talk at all, and she wanted to talk to him, to get everything straight, but she couldn't blame him. She did call him a liar, basically. She understood that Sasuke would be angry at her. She'd be angry too if someone called her a liar. But so badly, she wanted to turn around in Spanish class and ask him about his side. She didn't.

At the afternoon on Saturday while working, Sakura was happy to see Sai walk in the coffee shop. She didn't hear from him for a week, and the last time was last Saturday. _Sai isn't a thief_. Why _would_ he even steal from her? "Hey Sai! Just the person I was looking for," Sakura greeted him. The week without him, and thinking about what Sasuke said, she made her decision about what to do.

"Sakura hey," Sai said. "How are you doing with everything?"

"Fine. You know, still the robbers …last week I just don't know if they may come again or not," Sakura said, she paid close attention to everything Sai did. He smiled and looked at her.

"Don't worry Haruno, I don't think robbers are stupid enough to come back again. Besides, didn't you say you had cameras installed? Courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha?" Sai said.

"Yes we do. I just want to ask you one question," Sakura said. "What do you do after you see me? Because I really want to unlock the mysteries of Sai." She faked smiled, hating that she even thought he was the robber. Hating that Sasuke put the seed of doubt in her mind. More than anything, she wanted Sai to be innocent, and she was going to prove to Sasuke that. "The day you told me that you were almost done with my picture, you stopped by, what do you do afterwards? At home painting or other…mysterious things?"

Sai laughed. Sakura kept her fake smile, looking for anything, any signs that Sai must have been the robber. "I'm afraid if I tell you that, my whole mystery appeal to you will be gone."

"You know, the funny thing is, Sasuke Uchiha says he knows who the robbers are," Sakura said and Sai stopped mid-sip on his drink. There was also something in his eyes- a flicker- _was that worry_?

"Is that so?" Sai asked, continuing to drink. "When did he figure out about it?"

Sakura found herself not wanting to say that Sasuke thought Sai was one of the robbers. She had to trust Sasuke on this one. There was something she did see in his eyes that day that held no waver when he was looking straight to her eyes. "Apparently he figured out about three days ago. Without telling me," Sakura replied.

"Did he tell you who they were?" Sai asked. Sakura pursed her lips. Why was Sai so interested in it? Was it really he could have been the robber? Or just innocent curiosity? Was she being paranoid?

"Oh, no, he said he already got them arrested three days ago," Sakura lied straight through her teeth. She saw Sai smile into a huge grin. What did that mean? Did that mean he was happy that they found the robbers or something else entirely?

"That's great they found the robbers, Sakura," Sai said. "Now you can know they won't harm you again. Anyways, I have to go, something just came up- bye Sakura, and it was nice talking to you." He left quickly and Sakura could only stare at the trash can.

She just lied to Sai about everything.

She was going to go to where Sai was, partying. She had to know what he did when he was out, not calling him. She was going to follow him. Alone. Like a loser, but still, she wanted to see what Sai did in his spare time. People would call it stalking, but it was for informational purposes only. She was just going to see what he was doing, then leave. She had to know what he was really like. Sasuke disliked him so much, and it was time to make sure that Sasuke was wrong about him.

"Billy please take my shift for today- I promise that I will repay you! Thanks!" Sakura ran out the door and got into her car, following where Sai went. She was just going to see what he did. That was all. Of course, she could have just asked, but she had to do things the hard way and she had to figure it out for herself. She wanted to believe Sai wasn't all that bad. But Sasuke…Sasuke couldn't just be lying to be lying.

Sai drove for about ten minutes before stopping at a house filled with cars on the outside. A party, Sakura thought. So he was out there partying. _What did you think he did in his spare time, Sakura?_ She parked at the nearest parking lot that wasn't at the house which was a Wal-mart, and got out the car walking towards where the house with the party was, with people outside gawking at her like they never seen a person before. She went inside the open house, where it was crowded, and she smelled smoke.

She hated the smell of smoke.

Covering her nose, and looking around, she peered at where there was a group, and saw Sai smoking; it wasn't a cigarette. He had a girl on his lap, and he leaned towards her and gave her a long, kiss. Sakura's stomach dropped._ All those times that something came, he was partying? Was he lying all the time?_

"Changes a girl each time," one person said beside, looking at Sakura, who she noticed that was Jugo, Hinata's sister's boyfriend, watching where Sakura was watching. "Every party, I see him with a new girl…. Besides, what are you doing here anyways, crazy lady who ruined my concert? Is Sasuke with you?" Jugo looked around.

"N-no why would he be with me? What are _you_ doing here?" Sakura asked back.

"Stuff," Jugo shrugged, smiling and walked off. Suddenly, Sakura heard sirens.

"The police!" someone yelled, and everyone scrambled. Sakura's heart hammered. She never had been in this type of situation.

"Sakura? What- What are you doing here?" Ino asked then shook her head, "Never mind! Come on!" Ino was grabbing her hand. "Hurry up!" Sakura didn't care about her bad history with Ino, she just followed her, not wanting to be with the authorities, and they entered in a room, and Ino opened a window and crawled out of it. "Come on!" Ino ran and Sakura followed her to Ino's car. Ino quickly turned on the care and reversed sloppily, and slammed on the gas, Ino's car screeching, making them getting out the house fast.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked, looking back, her heart pounding wildly. She just had an epiphany about Sai, and it felt good knowing the truth.

"Some stupid person probably snitched or something…what about you? Those type of parties aren't really your thing," Ino said.

"They're not. I was just doing some recon," Sakura said, Sai's smiling face in her head with the girl he was with. Funny thing was that she wasn't jealous. At all. She didn't feel anything, like she thought she was going to be feeling.

"Don't tell me you were the one who-"

"No," Sakura shook her head.

"Wow. I can't believe we actually got out. Wait- did you park your car there?" Ino asked.

"No, I parked at Wal-mart, and walked to the house," Sakura answered.

"Good," Ino said. It was silent, and Sakura found herself feeling stupid. What she saw, with Sai, it all came together. What Sasuke was saying, because he was right all along. And she was just acting like a stupid idiot towards him, yet he was always nice to her. Sai didn't actually like her. Sai was probably just using her. And with the people he hung out with, maybe he did rob her house. Sasuke was right, and she kind of snapped at Sasuke. He hated her. And she could only blame herself.

Gosh, she was an idiot. "I'm such an idiot," Sakura whispered. Ino snorted.

"Of course you are," Ino agreed.

"Thanks, I do need that," Sakura admitted.

"Whatever it is, I hope you haven't messed up," Ino said, coming to Wal-mart parking lot.

"I don't know," Sakura said. She was so blind, so stupid. She wished someone would just punch her in the face because it wasn't Sai. It was Sasuke. "I can just punch myself in the face."

"I'll do it for you," Ino suggested. Sakura glanced at Ino, who was smiling. She missed her friend, but things couldn't go back the same.

"Ino-"

"Look, you go clean up whatever you have trouble with. I can't believe you and Sasuke…" Ino shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, curious.

"It's pretty obvious he likes you. I mean come on, Karin was bashing out on you yesterday on Friday night at some party you didn't go to, and he told her off," Ino said. "She was calling you ugly and he stood up and in front of, like, half the school he called you the most beautiful girl he seen."

"R-really?" Sakura asked, incredulous. Sasuke thought that about her? He thought she was beautiful? _Well Sasuke, you're the hottest guy I have ever seen. _She just thought Sasuke didn't need an ego boost.

"I mean, of course I was offended, but man, you really are dense when it comes to guys," Ino said. "If a guy, especially Sasuke Uchiha, is nice to you, that _kind_ of sort of means they like you. Of course knowing you, you probably didn't know and pushed him away and acted like a total jerk to Sasuke." All of it was true.

"Well I don't-" _I don't have you anymore_, "I don't know much about guys," Sakura shrugged, but what Ino said was true. She had been not so nice to Sasuke. And that was no excuse. Sasuke wasn't being cocky or arrogant, he truly was nice. To her.

"Isn't that obvious," Ino said. "Sheesh, Sakura, you really need some boy advice. You are so dense, I seriously want to smack you in the head. You may be book smart, but when it comes to men…you don't know one thing. Not jumping at the chance with Sasuke friggin' Uchiha? You must be either insane or Sakura."

"It's like everything makes sense now," Sakura murmured, more to herself. "I just hope I am not too late to make things right."

"Whatever it is, I...uh, well, I hope you get it. Bye Sakura," Ino said, staring straight ahead as she parked.

"Bye," Sakura said, feeling weird being with her former best friend, but at the moment with her car, she felt as if nothing changed between them. Getting out the car, she hoped she didn't mess up. She was feeling a little better, even though she just saw that the guy she thought she liked just was lip locking with another girl. Sakura had to make amends. Everything changed so fast, in one day. Sai was just a sleazy guy, like Sasuke said. Like Sasuke warned her about.

Sighing, she got in her car, ready to go to work and checked her phone, two missed calls. From Sasuke. There was a voicemail from him. What could he say? Was he going to tell her he hated her? He never wanted to talk to her again? Did she really screw this up?

"I think I need to explain myself better to you. You need to know the truth. You deserve it. Instead of only knowing Sai's side of the story, this is mine," Sasuke said, and she could just imagine him running a hand through his hair. "Even though he shouldn't be talking about because scums like him…" Sasuke cleared his throat. "Sai and I were friends three years ago, we were close, and he always came over to my house, and he really liked my family, or so I thought. My sister came back from a boarding school in Germany, and Sai took a special interest in her. She used to go to our school until last year, when Sai did something horrible to her." She could hear Sasuke taking a deep breath. "You see, they were, or Asuka thought, going out, as…boyfriend and girlfriend, but Sai was only using her- he was using me too- only using our family for our fame and fortune. He made her do…horrible, things, and when Asuka was crying one day and I figured out, and I kicked Sai out of Konoha High. That is the real reason why he doesn't go there anymore. Asuka went back to Germany, where she didn't have to even have the slightest chance meeting him. My sister had been recovering from the …things…Sai done to her, I don't want to say it over the phone, but thankfully she's recovering nicely. And then you…you enter my life, and I figure out you think you're dating him. But when really-" Sasuke paused.

_He didn't like me at all._

He continued after the short pause, "…You deserve someone better than Sai. I, ah, well- I have to go. I hope you heard this because I know you may not want to see me right now, or talk to me. I understand. But I have never lied to you, Haruno. I hope to see you…during school, where you work…whenever, but I hope when I do see you, you'll be talking to me." Her heart fluttered. He still wanted to see her. Even after she kind of called him a liar. And he wasn't mad at her.

The voicemail ended, and Sakura just spaced out. It was as if everything was coming together, a veil lifted from her eyes, and she was being stupid the whole time. She turned on her car to go back to work, thinking of poor Billy, and she was hoping to see Sasuke for the first time since, well, ever.

XX

The coffee shop was slow, and Sakura didn't find herself crying or mad or… anything. She just stared at the picture that Sai drew of her- she carried it in her purse. She inspected it closely, and looked at all its flaws. Ten-ten was right. Her nose did look like a hook, and she didn't have _that_ big of a forehead.

She was surprised to see Sai come in. He never came in the coffee shop twice a day an not stay longer than five minutes whereas Sasuke would sit down and read something, staying there a while. "Hey Sakura," Sai greeted, the last person she wanted to see, in that fake manner of his. Was it all an act? _Where's your girlfriend?_ Sakura wanted to ask. And he was one of the robbers. Well, a potential suspect. But looking at him now, Sakura could only see a robber.

"Hi Sai, just the guy I was looking for," Sakura said. "I wanted to talk to you about your drawing actually." Sai glanced at the piece of paper she was holding.

"You liked it, right?" Sai asked. Sakura held the drawing for a second and ripped it in two.

"Actually, it's one ugly drawing. I think maybe you should be taking art classes, instead of wasting money on other things," Sakura said, looking at him straight in the face, and smiling the most fake smile she could muster. "Next!" she called, "And Sai, that coffee will be two ninety nine, you can pay at the cashier next to you." Sai only stared at her for a few seconds before a person came up to her, making Sai move.

_That felt good_, Sakura thought. She didn't know she even was going to do it. After whatever horrible thing Sai did to Sasuke's sister, he didn't deserve much. And that wasn't the whole story. She had a feeling Sasuke was going to tell her. She just didn't know when. She took another breath, and smiled. She didn't even know what she saw in him, maybe she made up things she saw about him. When she saw Sai with the other girl, it was as if she reached the light and saw everything more clearly. She didn't need a guy like Sai in her life. What she needed was…

Just then, Sasuke entered the coffee shop and Sakura could feel it. She looked up at him and he was looking at her with those intense dark eyes again, and the ferocity of his gaze would have kept Sakura standing stock still even if someone poured hot chocolate all over her.

He strode towards her, just what she dreaded, as if nothing changed. _So many things changed, Sasuke, I don't even know where to begin. I have been stupid, oh so stupid._ The Taylor Swift Song randomly popped in Sakura's head, _been here all along so why can't you see…._

"So did you tell him?" Sasuke asked casually, breaking away the heated gaze. He was looking down at the counter.

"No," Sakura said. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Because you believe he didn't do it. Right," Sasuke said, looking up.

"No," Sakura said, swallowing, "because you're making be believe things I would have never believed." A slow smirk played on Sasuke's lips.

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asked. "Afraid he may lie to you?"

"Actually _I _lied to him," Sakura confessed. If she was going to confess anything, it was going to be Sasuke she was going to say the truth to. Sasuke was there with her, and she felt like she could confide in him. She knew she could.

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up. "You lied to your boyfriend-not-boyfriend? What did you tell him?" _He was never my boyfriend. You probably are glad to hear that. Maybe laugh at my face about it. _

"I told him that you found out who the robbers were and they arrested them three days ago," Sakura said. Sasuke's smirk didn't waver.

"You know he's not the most…best person to be around with," Sasuke said. Sakura took a deep breath.

"I know, I got your…voicemail," Sakura began. "And I listened to it…." She exhaled. "Sasuke, how can you be so nice to someone who has been a jerk to you?" Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but-

"Sakura!" Ten-ten came running in the coffee shop, huffing and panting like she ran a marathon.

"Ten-ten," Sakura was immediately concerned for her friend. "What is it?"

Ten-ten stopped and froze. Then looked at where Sasuke was, who was looking at Ten-ten and Sakura could have swore she saw Ten-ten's eyes twinkle when she saw Sasuke with Sakura. "Hi. Sasuke," Ten-ten said, looking over at Sakura.

"Hello Ten-ten," Sasuke said to her, nodding.

"Uh, was I …I mean, am I interrupting something?" Ten-ten looked like she was about to explode with happiness.

"No," Sakura said before Sasuke could say anything. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and looked down.

"Well, it's snowing! So bring out your sled some time so we can ride down that one big hill that one time you almost ran over a dog- I mean you know, when the snow gets bigger. It's going to be snowing today and all day tomorrow. Come by," Ten-ten said, glancing at Sasuke, "When, of course, you're not busy." Ten-ten nodded at Sakura, winked, and left hurriedly.

"I think we might be done here then, Haruno," Sasuke said, and Sakura's heart dropped. It was over. He wasn't going to give her a chance.

"Wait Sasuke," Sakura called. "About Sai…you were right." Sasuke froze, and she could see him stiffen.

"Did he do anything to you?" Sasuke asked, turning sharply to her.

"Well, no not really. I just…saw things in a new light," Sakura said, not knowing how to explain herself. How she wanted to mend things with him. "Someone told me about him." Sasuke's gaze met Sakura's and her heart sped up.

"Was that person right?" Sasuke asked, in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, he was- he was right all this time," Sakura answered. She saw Sasuke's face soften a little. "And I'm really _really _sorry to the guy who tried to warn her."

"Are you sure Sai didn't hurt you Haruno?" Sasuke asked, with that same soft tone, but it held something else now- something ominous. He cared about her well being. That warmed Sakura inside. _All this time… _

"Yes and you have every reason to hate me," Sakura replied.

"I don't hate you, Haruno. I can never hate you," Sasuke said to her, and she hoped this was him giving her a chance. She was going to make it right.

"And if you want, if you don't feel sick for our date we're supposed to have-"

"I do- I mean… I am feeling better for a date, anytime. With you," Sasuke said immediately and Sakura found herself grinning like an idiot.

"Good because there's this one zombie movie I've been waiting to watch…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**My dear reviewers, you are simply the best. Give yourselves a pat on the back. I hope you'll stick around for a while. **

**Until next time folks(:**


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Sunday, she made a plan with Sasuke to meet her up from her work place. The movies were in walking distance, and they could just walk there… and roam around town. All day she couldn't know what to do. She did her homework, and then obsessed with what she was going to wear. She tried on a hundred different things. A dress would be too formal. Sweat pants and a t-shirt would be informal, so she chose a red tank top and a dark blue plaid shirt with a pair of skinny jeans and black boots over a big black coat since it was snowing and cold.

She was in her car when she checked her watch. Almost seven. She was nervous. Oh so very nervous. She got out of her car, parking in the coffee shop parking lot and saw that Sasuke was already there. Just by the sight of him, she admired his black polo shirt that filled him out nicely since he was kind of buff and his hands were in his dark jeans. She looked over at Ten-ten, who was working currently, or was supposed to be, when really Ten-ten was looking at Sakura knowingly. This was _her_ date and Sasuke got before her. She wasn't really the most tactical person. She didn't know if she was supposed to go early or come late, or come on time…

"Hi," she said to him, nervous and shy all of a sudden. She cleared her throat, hoping she wasn't going to be speechless the whole time. _It's only Sasuke, it's only Sasuke_, she was chanting to herself.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted her, flashing a smile.

"Did you wait long?" Sakura asked cringing a little, hoping he didn't wait too long.

"Not at all," Sasuke replied, nodding toward the door. "Shall we?" she walked with him out the coffee shop. "So where is this place?" he asked her while they walked in the cold. She looked up at the sky, and it was definitely going to snow tonight.

"It's just a few blocks away, so I figured why not walk- I mean unless you don't want to walk-

"Walking is fine," Sasuke said, and

"I have never been to a theater before," Sasuke said. How could he live? What was he even doing with his life? Maybe making him go to see the theater was going to be good for him.

"Really?" Sakura asked, "Even if I don't have money and if there's a movie I want to watch, I still make do. It's bad, I know, but sometimes I can't help it." She glanced over at him hoping she wasn't babbling.

"I have a movie theater at my house," Sasuke admitted. Sakura envied those people. How cool would it have been to have a movie theater at her house? Way cool. "We don't use it much, but it's there."

They walked in the movie theater, with Sakura already having the tickets for two that she bought online yesterday night. "You didn't have to," Sasuke told her, scowling.

"What kind of date would I be if I made you pay?" Sakura asked. She didn't mind paying for Sasuke. After all, she did drag him along to the movie. About zombies. And she didn't know if he even liked horror movies. He might have been that car chasing movie type of guy.

They went inside and Sakura picked a spot near the back because that was the best place to watch a movie. She sat down and Sasuke sat next to her. "Oh! Popcorn!"Sakura snapped her fingers, forgetting. She had to have food while watching a movie.

"I'll get it," Sasuke offered, looking at the previews. "The movie didn't start yet anyways."

"You don't-"

"You paid for the tickets, the least I can do is this," Sasuke got up and left before she could say anything. After he left, Sakura was still feeling nervous and giddy all in one.

She texted Ten-ten, her hands shaking because of the excitement: **What am I feeling?**

Ten-ten responded in a matter of seconds: **What you should have been feeling ever since you saw him, loser.** Sakura smiled and looked up as Sasuke came back, holding popcorn and a soda in his hands. Sakura smiled a little about how funny he looked carrying that.

"Thanks," she said as Sasuke handed her the popcorn. She took some and loved the fact he got extra butter.

"You got extra butter," she sighed.

"What- did you…you don't like it? I can get you another one, without the extra butter-"

"No, no," Sakura waved her hand, "I love extra butter."

"Oh," Sakura felt Sasuke relax as the movie began but she was stiff and rigid. He didn't put her hand around her. He just placed his hands on his side and watched. Sakura took a handful of popcorn and popped them in her mouth. She glanced over at Sasuke, who had a carefree expression on his face as he watched intently on the screen. She wondered what he thought so far.

Scary movies usually didn't scare Sakura. Except Paranormal Activity in which she had to turn on her lights at night for a week, but other than that, horror movies, more than anything, were just plain straight up creepy. The movie, _Zombie Apocalypse_, wasn't supposes to be scary. Or so she thought. People were biting off each other's heads off, and Sakura wondered if there could be zombie-like people, cannibals that are out there or soon will be. She didn't realize she was clutching the popcorn bag so tightly until she felt Sasuke's warm hand over hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

She glanced at him, and their eyes met briefly before Sasuke turned his attention back to the movie. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. She noticed he didn't put his hands away for the entire movie, and she was comforted by it. She didn't mind a single bit.

After the blood and the kills and the running, the movie was finally over and they got up to get out, it was almost ten and tomorrow was school. "That movie was great," Sakura announced. Sasuke smirked faintly.

"It was…interesting to say the least. You like those kinds of movie?" Sasuke said. When they got out the theater, Sakura smiled as snow was falling from the sky.

"Oh yeah. I love scary movies, I like to scare myself." She saw an ice cream store that was abandoned, mainly because it was snowing and cold outside and no person in their right mind would want ice cream. But she did. She walked to the ice cream stand. "Ice cream!" Sakura exclaimed, getting out her purse.

"In this cold?" Sasuke asked, a little shocked, pointedly looking at the snow that was falling.

"Mhmm," Sakura sang. Call her crazy.

"Chocolate ice cream?" Sasuke asked her.

"Double chocolate chip fudge brownie ice cream, thanks," Sakura said grinning at Sasuke, trying to reach her wallet.

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke warned her, getting his wallet with his one hand still on hers.

"There is no need," Sakura argued back.

"I insist," Sasuke said.

"I'll take both of your money," the guy offered cheerily. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the cashier.

"You don't have to," Sakura said to Sasuke. But Sasuke, ever the gentleman, paid for her She looked over at Sasuke and eyes him evilly; he just stared back at her innocently. He couldn't have paid again! The guy gave her the ice cream and they turned around.

"It's just ice cream," he whispered to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Which I could have paid," Sakura said.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if you paid for ice cream?"Sasuke asked.

"Technically it's my date" Sakura said.

"Then how about it's my saying that I am sorry that we couldn't have the first one right," Sasuke said.

"We…" Sakura took a bite of her heavenly chocolately goodness, "still have yours." She really wondered what he was going to go.

"I know," Sasuke said, he flashed a handsome mile for a second before turning it off. "And I was lucky enough to know it was you underneath that mask at the dance."

"Wha- you knew it was me?" Sakura asked, not believing him, opening her mouth wide before snapping it shut.

"No other person I know would stand around the food table that long and it was worth the risk," Sasuke said, shrugging a little. "Besides, how else was I going to get a date with you?" Sakura took a big bite of her ice cream so she wouldn't have to talk, but instantly regretted it when her whole mouth was cold and she experienced a second of brain freeze.

"You know there is such thing as asking," Sakura said. "A simple 'would you go out with me?' would've sufficed."

"You wouldn't have gone with me," Sasuke said. Sakura hated it, that she was an idiot, a complete moron for not seeing things, but she wanted to change that. It was true; she would've just looked at him as if he grew another head if he asked her. But she didn't even know where to begin on how sorry she was. And then a thought came to her head, _he wanted to date me? He knew it was me wearing that mask and he knew he was going to have to go on a date with me. He did it willingly?_ That meant something, and that something, Sakura wanted to understand.

"Things changed," Sakura whispered.

"I'm glad that they did," Sasuke said. _Me too._

When they walked down the sidewalk in town with the lights shimmering everywhere and the snow gently falling the ground, blanketing it, Sakura saw there were people dancing to the music that was on the big stereo under a tent, in the middle of the sidewalk, not a care in the world, it seemed. The people were dancing while it was snowing. Sakura thought it was cute, and looked up to see where Sasuke was, and was surprised as he strode a few steps into where people were dancing and turned around.

Sakura looked over at him and she saw it in his eyes. She could tell. He wanted to dance. She opened her mouth and began, "Sasuke, I don't…"

"Haruno, get over here," Sasuke ordered in his deep voice, cocking his head at her and giving her an adorable half smile while he held out his hand. Sakura bit her lip and walked up to him slowly. Their finger intertwined, and his warms hands were against hers. Sasuke led her to where everyone was dancing in the middle and he placed his hands by her waist as she leaned on his chest and inhaled his clean fresh scent. _This feels right_.

"Remember that dance you still owed me?" he spoke softly in her ear and she shivered, not because of the cold at all.

"Not really," she said truthfully to his hard chest, "if I was dancing with you it's because you made some fake promise…" Sasuke chuckled lowly and Sakura's heart beat like a freight train.

"Then how about you make a real promise right now- the one you and I both know about?" Sasuke asked. "Next dance we have, will you save me a dance?"

"I'll think about it," Sakura replied, smiling a little, and knowing she was definitely going to be dancing with Sasuke again. She could feel his lips twitching.

"Even if I'm not dancing with you then, what matters is right now I am," he said smoothly, and they both fell silent for a couple of seconds.

Sakura couldn't take it any longer. She had to say something about it. If they were going to be…_friendly_ with each other she had to know. Today was good- better than good- but she had to get it out of her chest. "Sasuke, about Sai-"

"For now," Sasuke murmured in her ear cutting her off, "let's just enjoy this. No talking about him, or bad things which include him." Sakura closed her eyes. That sounded good to her. She didn't know what she was doing with Sasuke- what this all meant with him, what things she was feeling today. But she liked it. She liked being with Sasuke, she suddenly realized. _Better than Sai_, she dreamily thought, then scowled. _No thinking about him._

They both were gently swaying back in forth to the music outside, words didn't need to be said, it was a comfortable silence, in the falling snow, and even though it was cold, she was warm inside. She didn't want the moment with Sasuke to end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Until next time-review(:**


	25. Chapter 25

When Sakura woke up on Monday, which she usually hated with a passion, she felt like a million bucks and she didn't even feel tired. She felt…happy. Still floating. She was floating on a cloud. And it was because of the time she had with Sasuke yesterday. It was so…good. She liked that. The feeling of wanting to be jumping around everywhere. She never felt it before. She checked her phone and saw she had three texts, two from Ten-ten saying how her date was and one from Hinata telling her good morning. And one from Sasuke telling her sweet dreams. She sighed happily and noticed she also had a missing call. From Sai, around the time she and Sasuke were on the date. She frowned at that, but didn't really care he called. Sasuke Uchiha was on her mind.

Coming down the stairs Sakura greeted her parents happily, "Good morning beautiful people!"

Her mom glanced at her dad. "Someone woke up in the right side of bed this morning. Especially on a Monday," her father commented, giving her a kiss on the forehead as she made her way to the fridge.

"Does this have anything to do with the Uchiha boy?" her mother asked. Both her parents looked at her.

"Yeah," Sakura said, still smiling and getting toast for herself. She was excited to see him today. What was that about? But also nervous. It seemed everything changed, but at the same time didn't.

"Was this the guy she called a jerk?" her father asked her mother.

"Yep," her mother replied.

"And she went on a date with the boy," her father chuckled and shook his head. "I will never understand you."

"Bye you guys! Have a nice day!" Sakura called, leaving the house. She needed to calm herself. Yeterday, she had to admit, was nice. Really nice. She recalled after the dance, Sasuke took her to her house and walked her to her doorway and him saying that "Today was nice." And she agreed with him and they looked at each other and then her dad flashed the lights, meaning she had to go, and then she just floated on top of the stairs.

But what if he wasn't feeling the way she was feeling? Ever since Sai went out of her life, which was two days ago, she felt better. She didn't need Sai. Never did. _Who wants Sai when you have a guy like Sasuke?_

XX

When she got to school, a big happy smile on her, and she saw Naruto talking to Sasuke. She stopped. What would she say to him? Would she pretend like nothing happened between them? _Just say hi, Sakura._

But then Karin and her crew came up to them, blocking her view of Sasuke. Okay, she was a coward. She couldn't talk to him. She turned back and went to first period. Her first four periods went by in a haze, and then it was lunch, Spanish and then gym class. Both classes with Sasuke, and she just had to endure lunch with him. What was wrong with her? She couldn't make herself face Sasuke.

"You went on your date with Sasuke?" Hinata asked during their lunch. Sakura didn't get a chance to talk to Hinata in a while, and she had some catching up to do with her friend.

"Yeah," Sakura was rolling her peas.

"Was it nice?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"Was the movie good?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said, still in her happy place. Yesterday was so good. Maybe she should go to that walk on the beach like Ten-ten suggested…

"Do you like Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed lazily, and then stopped, realizing what she just said. "Wait-" Hinata raised on a eyebrow and a sly grin came across her face.

She looked up and Sasuke was seating himself and to her horror she looked over at Hinata hoping that he didn't hear. Because she wasn't thinking. At all. And if he heard and thought…

"Good day you guys," Naruto said chipper.

"I," Sakura said, "have to go to the bathroom." She got up and gone out of the cafeteria as quickly as she could, not knowing what was coming over her. She couldn't meet Sasuke in the eyes. Last night, all because of last night….

When Sakura entered the bathroom, with her luck, Karin was at the bathroom too, reapplying lip gloss in front of the mirror. "Sakura," Karin called. Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Karin. "Look, just so you know, and to make everything clear, Sasuke doesn't like you. You should know the only reason he went on that date with you was because he _had_ to."

"Well, yeah, that was your brilliant idea, Karin," Sakura said, shifting from one foot, and holding her books to her chest tightly.

"All I'm saying is not to get your hopes up high," Karin said smugly. "I don't want you to get crushed. Me and him…well, in case you didn't know or he didn't tell you, we had this thing, and I know he's just using you to make me jealous. I just wanted to give you friendly advice." _Friendly advice my butt._ But for a moment, Sakura did wonder, did they have a fling? Was Sasuke really madly in love with Karin? She couldn't really tell. Thankfully, lunch was over- they had a twenty minute lunch- and she walked to Spanish class.

Sakura came late to her Spanish class and didn't dare to meet Sasuke's eyes. She went to her seat and sat there rigidly, fully aware Sasuke was behind her, drilling holes in her head for her to turn around. But she couldn't.

After class was over, Sakura quickly made her way to the gym, dodging Sasuke until she got to the gym and bumped into him, causing her books to fall down. Just what she didn't need.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, crouching down and looking down, not meeting his gaze. Sasuke crouched down too, getting her big fat history textbook.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were avoiding me," Sasuke said, in a bemused tone. She rose and he did too, handing her a book. She reached out for it, but Sasuke pulled the book back. "Are you?"

Sakura managed a weak laugh. Why'd he think that? Was she that obvious? "What? No. Of course not," she gulped, twirling her hair with her finger. Sasuke's eyes narrowed a fraction. "I'm just busy. You know how Mondays are." She laughed again and looked at the gym door.

"Yes, Mondays are very busy," Sasuke said.

"Exactly," Sakura said, nodding, and reaching out for her textbook again, but Sasuke was taller than her and still wasn't giving her textbook back. She was looking anywhere but at him.

"So you weren't avoiding me?" Sasuke asked.

_Yes, yes I was_. "No," Sakura responded. Sasuke tilted her chin and forced her to look at his dark, onyx eyes.

"Then will you go to my basketball game today?" Sasuke asked her. She was surprised he asked her. Did he enjoy last night as much as she did? Was this his date? What this not the fake date? Did guys just tell random girls to come to their games? Was he just thinking about Karin the whole time? "It starts at six and I want you to come." _He wants me to come. To make Karin jealous?_ She frowned slightly, looking around, wondering if Karin was there somewhere, but no one was there in the hallways because they both were late to gym.

"Are you going to win?" Sakura asked suddenly, and remembered something about how Konoha Academy excelled in basketball and only lost once.

"I guess you'll have to be there to find out," Sasuke said, smirking, and giving her textbook back to her, finally. "How much books do you carry? There is such thing as a locker."

"My locker is currently being changed," Sakura said. "I finally had a top locker- then wham- I get a bottom one. Again."

"The short people always get the top lockers," Sasuke commented.

"Hey!" Sakura almost yelled. "I'm not short."

"Hn," Sasuke said smirking again at her, opening the gym door for her. They walked in and stopped when they heard their gym teacher yelling at them.

"SAKURA AND SASUKE! SINCE YOU ARE LATE A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE FIELD," their new gym teacher, Gai, yelled at them. Did he think that would help anything? Everyone was staring at them and Sakura became self conscious. If anything, she hated when she was the center of attention.

"I'd rather get a tardy," Sakura mumbled, going to change in the girl's locker room. She got changed into her long sleeve t-shirt and black yoga pants. When she got out, Sasuke was waiting for her, wearing a jersey and black sweat pants since it was cold, especially in the gym.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought he was joking," Sakura said, but Gai was there, staring at them.

"We don't have all day, you two. Go!" Gai ushered them, and when they both went outside, Sakura shivered because it was so cold.

"Are you sure you can run?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I can," Sakura replied, but secretly she hated running in the cold. And she didn't think she could withstand twenty laps around the field. She was about to run, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Stretch first," he commanded. She sighed and stretched her legs, wishing she could just play volleyball. Volleyball. She hadn't had a game in forever because, well, she was injured for a while, but now she wasn't, and there was a game the upcoming Thursday. And she was going to play in the game. She glanced over at Sasuke and wondered if she should invite him over to watch her.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked suddenly, breaking her thoughts.

"What is what?" Sakura asked.

"You've been staring at me ever since you started stretching," Sasuke said. "It seems as if you want to tell me something."

"Oh-no," Sakura immediately looked away and played with her hair. "I wasn't looking at you, I was just, um, spacing out."

"Well, let's start running," Sasuke broke out into a jog and Sakura kept in pace with him. When they ran around the corner, Gai was standing there, looking at them.

"Stop," Gai said to them, holding his hand up. They both stopped. "Okay, you two, were you having a lovers' quarrel? I can help you know, I used to be a counselor before I found my passion being a gym teacher."

Oh gosh, her gym teacher thought she and Sasuke were…lovers. "No, no we weren't- we aren't lovers," Sakura answered.

"And I know the first step is denial," Gai said. Her eyebrows furrowed. First step in denial of what?

"Well I wanted you two to know, that I am here for you," Gai said, looking at both of them seriously. "If you guys need me to talk, I can help."

"Thank you sir," Sasuke said politely.

"And since the best way to fix a lovers' quarrel is to spend time together, you two are partners in the Run Fest," Gai said.

"We're not-" Sakura tried again.

"That'd be great," Sasuke interrupted her. She looked at him and he gave her a toothy grin. He shouldn't be that hot doing it.

"Good. There is nothing more romantic than youthful love. Now, get back to the gym, and stop fighting, you'll need to be teammates for this Saturday's Run Fest. I plan to win this year," Gai said, going back to the gym, leaving her and Sasuke alone again.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked him, glancing at his face.

"I think our gym teacher likes us," Sasuke replied to her as he walked inside the gym.

"I'll see you at your game," Sakura said when they had to depart. Sasuke stood in front of her and nodded.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you," he said, walking away. She stood there longer than necessary, watching him then finally walked in the girls' locker room to get her bag- she was planning on meeting Ten-ten and Hinata and then hitting the park.

While she was the locker room, Karin came up to her again. _Does she ever know how to quit?_ "I know the gym teacher thinks you guys are like an item, or whatever, but you and I both know Sasuke won't give you the time of day." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Well it seems to me that Sasuke spends more time with me than you," Sakura said.

"To make me jealous, duh," Karin flipped her hair, rolling her eyes.

"Of course," Sakura said, getting her heavy book bag and books, not wanting to talk to Karin or else she would get expelled from fighting. She walked out the girls' locker room, the last bell ringing to go home, and she headed outside to the student parking lot to go to go straight to Hinata and Ten-ten. She texted Hinata and Ten-ten: **meet in the shop in ten so I can explain better of what happened yesterday :P**

When Sakura got there, Ten-ten and Hinata were already there. "What was the whole thing about in lunch, Sakura? I looked at the lunch bathroom but you weren't there," Hinata said.

"That was because I wasn't at the lunch bathroom," Sakura answered. "I was far away."

"You ran away?" Ten-ten gasped, and then added, "chicken."

"I couldn't face him. But before gym class, he confronted to me about it," Sakura admitted.

"He a-actually asked you?" Hinata asked.

"I lied to him saying it was Monday and I was busy," Sakura said. Ten-ten snorted.

"You have it bad, now I want the full length gory details about your date last night," Ten-ten said. Sakura told both of her friends everything that happened.

"Usually if Naruto and I are watching a scary movie, he holds me in his arms," Hinata said quietly, looking bashful.

"Aww," Sakura and Ten-ten crooned.

"Guys, I just had the most brilliant idea," Ten-ten announced. "We all should go on a triple date!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"I think you forgot the point where Sasuke and I aren't dating," Sakura said.

"Oh _puh-lease_. Just ask him and he'll gladly say yes," Ten-ten waved her hand.

"You wanna bet?" Sakura challenged.

"Covering my shift for a week," Ten-ten offered.

"And ice cream," Sakura said.

"Who eats ice cream in this cold?" Ten-ten huffed. "No, if I win, which I will, then you're going to have to ask Sasuke to go to your volleyball game." Sakura pursed her lips.

"Say yes!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You guys," Sakura said weakly. "What makes you think he even likes me? He probably likes Karin."

"That witch?" Ten-ten asked.

"Oh no he doesn't," Hinata shook her head. "I forgot to tell you, when Karin was in a group last Friday party you didn't go to-"

"-Karin was making fun of you," Ten-ten said. "And then Sasuke got up and looked Karin directly into her eyes. And in front of the entire school-"

"-He said that you were the most beautiful girl he has seen," Hinata finished, smiling. Ten-ten and Hinata were both smiling at her. So what Ino told her was true.

"To make her jealous," Sakura said, it all making sense to her.

"No!" Ten-ten said. "He really meant it. You could have been there, and just known he meant every word. I wish Neji would confess his undying love for me in front of the school."

"Ten-ten, he didn't profess his love to me, he only called me…" Sakura trailed off, reddening.

"The most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Yeah, I mean that comes close to professing his love, if you ask me," Ten-ten shrugged.

"It's a step," Hinata said. "He defended your honor. I think it's romantic."

"Oh it is definitely. I mean, I don't think Sasuke is the type of guy that would call any random girl beautiful," Ten-ten said. "So are you going to his basketball game today? He wanted you there. That has to mean something."

"I am," Sakura said, knowing she was going when Sasuke first asked her. "I just have to go to the park to clear my head."

"We'll be at the game too- Sasuke Uchiha's personal cheerleader," Ten-ten winked at Sakura and she just shook her head, waving to her friends as she left to go to the park.

When she arrived at the park, she was smiling, wondering how Sasuke played. Good or bad. Probably good since he was the captain of the team. She was going to enter the trail when she her name.

"Sakura," someone called her. She whirled around. It was Sai. He was at the park. Sakura looked around, barely any people was as the park in the cold. What was he doing there? She rarely saw him anywhere in public. With her. Or anywhere. And then that missed call she had that night. What did he want to talk to her about? She had nothing to say to him.

"Hi… Sai," Sakura said, feeling uneasy. He did call her, and it was weird actually. Sai never called her when they were…talking, or friends, or whatever they were. But right now, all she wanted to do was get away from him. He came to her, at arms distance.

"Look, I don't know what came between us, but I know we had something special going on," Sai said. Sakura blinked.

"What?" Sakura asked stupidly. Out of all things, that was the most unexpected from him.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. I like you. I know we have this… thing with us. And I know you like me," Sai said, stepping closer.

"Sai-" Sakura began. She saw something- a flash?- and turned around, but Sai came up to her forcibly grabbed her, pulled her into him, and was crushing his lips to hers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh, Sai ain't over.**

**Until next time- review(:**

**P.s- I **_**do **_**plan on making plenty more chapters! This isn't even beginning to end (; I hope.**


	26. Chapter 26

Sakura kicked him in the leg with all her might, and instead of Sai falling backwards, she did, and her bottom hit the concrete, causing her ankle to get twisted in a weird way and her leg got scabbed. Her hand hurt from Sai's hard grip and she felt really violated. Her heart was hammering with panic. Almost no one was at the park, and if Sai tried to do anything with her, she didn't know what she'd do or what would happen. It was so confusing with Sai trying to do whatever he was doing. When she thought back to it, Sai didn't really show her much affection other than calling her pretty, and it was nice, but that was it. She was pretty to him, so maybe that was why he even hung out with her?

"What do you think you're doing?" Sai asked, stepping to her as she got up with her fists, clenched, ready to punch him in the face if needed.

"Wh-what the heck was that for?" Sakura sputtered.

"Don't you like me?" Sai asked. "Sakura me and you, it's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"I don't like you," Sakura said clenching her teeth angrily. She was so stupid to even think that this guy standing in front of her was sweet. Or that she even thought of liking him. Sai's eyes darkened, and he advanced to her again, she stepped back again, her heart hammering. What was he going to do to her?

"It's Uchiha isn't it?" Sai shook his head, smiling. "Sasuke got to you. Like he does to every person. That rich guy will always try to ruin me. I thought you weren't like that, Sakura. I really thought you were different."

"I'm _not_ like that," Sakura said, raising her chin. "Let's just say that he showed me your true colors."

"You liked me before, what happened?" Sai asked, stepping towards her.

"I got to know you," Sakura answered.

"Tell me you didn't like that kiss," Sai smiled, and Sakura shuddered, thinking how much other girls he did that to, show them his smile, his charms, and them not knowing what kind of guy Sai was. And plus, that kiss was just wet and sloppy and just… plain gross.

"I didn't like it at all," Sakura deadpanned, still getting nasty chills from it, the awkward contact of their mouths together, nothing felt right with Sai. She thought fireworks were supposed to explode, or thought so before she knew him.

Sai went to another step, but some guy- the _pizza guy_ walked towards them, waving. "Is everything all right there, missy?" Killer Bee asked, looking at Sai. Sai gave Sakura one look, and smirked.

"I'm not giving up on you, Sakura," Sai said.

"Say that to the judge," Sakura shot back. His case for robbery was going to be in two weeks. Sai stiffened and walked away.

Killer Bee turned to her. "You okay, girl?"

"Y-yes," Sakura gulped, wondering if she just made a very bad move. She didn't know if she should tell anyone. Tell Ten-ten or Hinata, they'd tell Sasuke. She didn't want Sasuke to worry about her. Or her parents. She could handle it. More than anything, she hated when people worried about her. It was just Sai. He had nothing on her.

"Good thing too, I hope for the best to you," Killer Bee nodded as she quickly went to her car, and checked the time. _Crap_. It was almost ten minutes left till there game - she was late. Her hands still shaking, she went to turn on the car and drove off to the school gym, where the game was being held. Seeing Sasuke play basketball was definitely going to calm her nerves.

XX

She almost had a speeding ticket to get to the game, but when she got there, it was already over, Konoha Acad. won, and she wasn't there to see anything in action. She was still shaken up by the meeting with Sai, how Sai overpowered her. He looked scrawny, but still had power over her. And she didn't like that at all. She didn't feel like doing anything, but looking at Sasuke made her feel a little better. She saw that Sasuke was surrounded by people, all congratulating him, and suddenly he looked up and their eyes met, sending the good kind of chills up her spine. He smiled at her and the crowd parted as he made his way to her. With every step he took, the butterflies started to form in her.

She had no idea what she was doing with a guy like Sasuke. But she liked it. Liked him. "I didn't think you'd come," Sasuke said coming towards her, with his black jersey and shorts, looking especially hot in his basketball uniform.

"Good game," Sakura said, still trying to not be shaky.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked her, his eyebrows furrowing, and he took a hold of her hand, tingles tracing down her arms, and she loved the feel of his touch over Sai's harsh one. Her bruise, which turned to an ugly purple, was visible to him.

"I tripped," Sakura lied, twirling her hair.

"I can't keep my eyes off of you for one second," Sasuke shook his head, smirking. "We're going to head out to get some pizza- will you come?"

She'd say yes. She wanted to say yes. "I can't I have…homework," she lied again, still twirling her hair, lamely. More than anything, she hated to lie. But she had been doing that a lot lately. For some reason, she didn't know to tell Sasuke about her encounter with Sai. She needed to stop lying to him. If they were to have any kind of relationship, to her, honesty was the most important thing. And here she was, being a complete hypocrite. Sasuke's face fell.

"Oh. Homework. Right- sorry if I dragged you into my game," Sasuke said.

"No- I mean, I would love to go to one of your games again," Sakura blurted. Did she say love?

"When you don't have homework," Sasuke added, giving her a lopsided grin that sped her heart up.

Then she made up her mind. This offer going with Sasuke, she couldn't say no. It might make her forget what happened with Sai. For some time. "Actually, I would like to come," she said. Sasuke's face lightened a little, but his eyebrows furrowed a fraction.

"Really? But I thought-"

"Yo! Amazing game!" Naruto pounced on Sasuke and messed with his hair. "That winning point Sasuke, man you are good. Did you see it Sakura? He made that shot for y-"

"Naruto, shut up," Sasuke grumbled, his hair into a hot mess. He turned to Sakura, and was that a blush on his face? He looked really cute. "So you're coming? I mean it's okay that you don't, but I would rather you would, but I understand if you don't."

"No, I want to come," Sakura assured, now wanting to go with him. Sasuke wouldn't do anything like Sai pulled over her.

"Okay," Sakura said as she followed him to the parking lot. She quickly texted her mom, letting her know that she was going to be late, and wondered what time her curfew was. Her parents never gave her curfew.

The last place Sakura expected was to be at a bowling alley. The whole place looked run down and with Sasuke and his black shiny BMW made him look out of place. But it seemed that Sasuke knew everyone and even this old lady who was picking up there orders. "Sasuke Uchiha, my basketball star, how are you?"

"Good Susy, how's Rudy?" Sasuke asked, smiling at her. Susy smiled.

"Getting there- he told me you visited- that was very sweet of you," Susy said. She nodded. "Pizza for…"

"Ten," Naruto finished, even though there were four of them. They all looked at him. "What? I'm hungry."

"Anything for Sasuke's friends," Susy said to them, and walked away.

"While we're waiting…" Naruto goes to one lane, gets a bowling ball that was Kiba's, takes it and makes a strike and then shakes his butt in the middle of the lane. Hinata's face was very red. "I still have it in me."

"Come on, let's bowl," Sasuke said, getting up to Sakura's complete horror. She couldn't bowl. She was horrible. As she tried to do it, the ball always went to the sides and never made it. Sasuke, on the other hand was really good, and tried to give her a few tips, but she was just a lost cause.

"Here," Sasuke said, teaching her how to stand, putting his hands on her hips and moving them slowly to where it should be. Sakura could feel her whole body heating up and when she turned her head to his, he was so close she could see his full eyelashes and his flawless skin. "What?" Sasuke asked, turning his head and their eyes locked, his mouth into a small upward curve.

"I'm bad at this, aren't I?" Sakura said, turning around.

"Yup," Naruto called on the other lane.

"Let's just say…I've seen worse," Sasuke answered as they walked back to their booth with the pizzas on their table.

"I think Hinata is a natural," Naruto said proudly as he slid onto the seat making Hinata turn into a beet red color.

"I-I don't think s-so," Hinata said.

"Of course you are Hinata, way better than me," Sakura said.

"Yeah, and I'm a champion," Naruto announced.

"Is that why Kiba beat you?" Sasuke asked, taking a sip of coke.

"You'll never let that go, will you?" Naruto pouted as he took a bite of pizza. Sakura saw a flash of someone- was that Sai? Her whole body tensed as she saw that it was in fact Sai and he was looking straight at her. He smiled and left. "Earrrrrrthhh to Sakura," Naruto said, waving his hands in front of her. "Who are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing," Sakura quickly said, twirling her fingers, Sasuke only raised his eyebrows as he continued to eat his pizza.

Suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore.

XX

"You're quiet," Sasuke said as they were in the car. Sakura didn't know she wasn't talking. It was just after seeing Sai again that same night, she just felt sick. He said he wasn't going to give, even though she thought she made it clear to him that she had no interest in him. And what was he even doing in the bowling alley anyways? Coincidence? She hoped so. She wasn't going to be paranoid in thinking that he was…stalking her or something. That would have been very creepy, even for Sai.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Sakura said.

"Like the homework you didn't do?" Sasuke asked, smiling.

"That's low on my list," Sakura replied, relaxing on her seat.

"I had a good time," Sasuke said suddenly.

"Me too," Sakura agreed just as he stopped in front of her house. Sasuke got out of his car to open the door for her, which she thought was cute. He walked her to the doorstep.

"Haruno, make sure you do your homework," Sasuke said she smiled, forcing all thoughts of Sai aside.

"Good night," Sakura said, looking at the moon.

"Night," Sasuke said as she got in her house. She was surprised that her parents were still awake; it was 9:30, way past their bedtimes.

"Have a good night?" her mother asked. Sakura had to think about it.

"For the most part, yes," Sakura replied.

"Does it have to do with the Uchiha boy?" her mother asked, smiling at her.

"How'd you know?" Sakura joked, looking at her parents. "What are you guys awake so late for?"

"Oh- you know," her father shrugged, "looking at our budget. Seeing how much we could spend." Sakura's heart hammered a bit. Money was always a problem for them, hence her job full time on the weekends and most weekdays. One reason she didn't like school dances was buying a dress, which cost money, money they could spend on other useful things- like paying the bills.

"It'll be fine though," her mother assured her, waving her hand. "Don't worry about money, Sakura. You should go to sleep."

"It's only nine," Sakura pointed out. "You're the ones who should be sleeping."

"Well," her mother glanced at her father. "There is one other thing."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, thinking of something bad.

"You're grandma is going to live with us, she's using the office," her mother said.

"Grandma May?" Sakura asked, crinkling her nose.

"Yes, and don't make that face- she's going to help us…" her mother trailed off.

"If I don't have to worry about anything, why does Grandma have to come to help us?" Sakura asked, not missing a beat.

"Your father lost his job," her mother said. Sakura's heart dropped. It was official, she'd have to work at another job- she would start looking tomorrow. "But don't worry about it, again, he's looking."

"And Grandma is living with us," Sakura said. It wasn't that she didn't like her grandmother; it was just that May always tended to dislike everything. And tell Sakura all her flaws and was cranky practically all the time.

"I think it would be a good thing my mother is coming, it'll give you time to get to know her better," her mother said as Sakura glanced at her father. She remembered trying to spend time with her grandmother was two years ago when her grandmother called Sakura a late bloomer and that no boys would like her. Grandma May also didn't like Sakura's father, and that was another major issue.

"She's coming tomorrow," her father said. Suddenly, Sakura felt very tired and had to get some sleep. Homework could wait before class.

XX

At the morning the next day after getting off the bus since her mom was using her car, she saw Sasuke at the school parking lot. Their eyes met and Sakura smiled but Sasuke quickly looked away.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said, coming to her. He stiffened and turned away. What was his deal? He was completely ignoring her. She walked up to him. "Seriously, what-"

"Where were you before the game last night?" Sasuke asked coldly, and Sakura knew she couldn't lie to him. She knew that he knew.

"At the park," Sakura replied, swallowing. There was no way he'd know. He couldn't. There was no one there at the time, only the pizza guy.

"With Sai," Sasuke stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Sakura said helplessly. Sasuke showed her a picture on his smart phone. It was at the park where she and Sai had the awful confrontation. And the flash- it was a camera! And someone got it. Hard evidence. How could she explain it to Sasuke without lying? He was looking at her with his onyx black eyes fixated on her and a swirl of emotions showed in his eyes with hurt and betrayal.

"That is all I needed to know," Sasuke walked off, leaving her in the parking lot alone, going into the school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Until next time-review(:**

**(Let's just say the reason for the late update in days is 'cuz I've been unfaithful and had a new story idea that I was brainstorming about- one which involves Sasuke and gangs…but don't worry, I still plan on writing this for a while.)**


	27. Chapter 27

Two days after, on Friday, after winning her volleyball game, Sakura was at gym class, trying to not look at Sasuke, but she couldn't help it and took a quick glance. He was talking to Karin and she was tossing her hair back, laughing. Sakura quickly looked away, a thought coming to her. Could it be Karin that took the picture?

"Run Fest! You guys, I picked out teams for you already," Gai looked at them. "Tomorrow, remember? First group is Karina and Lee." Karina groaned. "Sasuke and Sakura…" Sakura completely forgot Gai made them join, she glanced over at Sasuke, and their eyes met briefly before he turned back. "I expect all of you to do an exceptional job, you guys understand? If you think you're going to die- well guess what? Suck it up! You guys have the power within, the power of youth! Now tomorrow your first trial is football and then with your partner you guys will be tested on many things. See you guys tomorrow!"

Talk about an awkward day tomorrow.

After gym class, her last period, Naruto was there, waiting for her.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to ask you a question," Naruto said.

"Anything," she said.

"If it was your birthday, what would you want?" Naruto asked.

Sakura grinned. "Well, Hinata's birthday is coming up in five days."

"You caught me," Naruto grinned back at her. "It's just, I want to get something good for her, but I don't know what. Nothing is good enough!"

"Naruto, don't do anything too flashy, she'd probably die of a heart attack," Sakura said.

"I wanted to do something alone with her," Naruto said. "Sasuke has this amazing lake that has a way cool view of the sunset, and I was thinking, since it's on a school day to go on a picnic with her…but…"

"That's a great idea!" Sakura said.

"W-what's a great idea?" Hinata came next to Sakura, looking at both of them. Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances.

"That…Naruto is going to…go to the Run Fest," Sakura replied lamely.

"But N-Naruto said that he rather die than go," Hinata looked confused.

"She means that she's forcing me to go," Naruto said.

"So we won't h-hang out tomorrow?" Hinata looked like a puppy died.

_Way to go, Sakura._ "He's only going for like one thing, then he's doing whatever with you," Sakura said.

"Yeah, mhmm," Naruto nodded in agreement. Hinata regarded them weirdly before taking a sip from the water fountain.

"I have to go," Sakura told them.

"Sakura," Naruto said to her, "you should talk to Sasuke."

Problem was, he wasn't going to talk to her.

XX

After school, Sakura was getting ready to go to work, when she bumped into her grandmother. Grandmother May was a very strange woman. She lived by herself, with some wealth, and now here she was living with the Haruno's. Sakura's grandmother liked to go big. She was short old lady, with curly gray hair, but it shouldn't fool anyone because May knew how to bite and was just a chock full of energy. Like, morning runs. For three hours. Her grandmother already enlisted Sakura to join her in Zumba.

"Come on, let's get some yogurt," her grandmother persisted. Grandmother May came two days ago, right after her fall out with Sasuke, and since she said her time shift was different from where she lived to Konoha, she slept for almost twenty hours straight. And now her grandmother wanted frozen yogurt.

"But I-"

"I need some sugar in my blood," her grandmother said. "I'm getting old you know."

"Yeah, grandma, but that means you want to live long, not eat junk food."

"You only live once, my granddaughter. Do not deprive me of frozen yogurt. I mean, I have to say, it is an improvement from eating half the cake every day. Frozen yogurt is healthy," her grandmother responded. "Well, not all the brownie pieces I put on it, but that's besides the point." Her grandmother looked at her, putting her hand on her hops "Are we going or are you going to be moping around?" Sakura frowned.

"I'm not moping!" she exclaimed. Okay, so for the past two days, she was down and gloomy, but…

"You seem like you lost a lover," her grandmother noted. "Would you like to talk about it…over some frozen yogurt?"

"It's freezing outside!" Sakura argued to her grandmother.

"I can feel that in your house since your heater isn't on," her grandmother said, "now, frozen yogurt or what?" Sakura sighed.

"Fine, you win," Sakura said, getting her car keys. She would get yogurt, then go to work.

"Oh no need to waste your gas, we can use my car," her grandmother walked out of the house and hopped in her BMW. "Make sure you put your seatbelt on. It truly does save lives."

After her grandmother's driving, after she ran over a stop sign and two red lights, they finally stopped at the yogurt shop in the other side of town.

"It's….closed," Sakura said, looking at her grandmother.

"Well, I'll say. These people these days. Depriving me of my frozen yogurt. I guess we can buy a cake, unless your bakery shop is closed too," her grandmother huffed, getting back in the car.

"Can you drop me off work? I think I'm running late," Sakura said to her grandmother. She told her grandmother the directions and they stopped in front of the coffee shop.

"Sakura dear, make sure you don't die of freezing to death, make sure you don't take candy from strangers, look both ways while crossing the street, and make sure you give those guys that try to hit on you a piece of your mind. Remember what we learned in karate," Sakura nodded at her grandmother. They both went to karate for one day until her grandmother sprained her ankle walking up the stairs.

"Thanks grandma," Sakura said.

"I'll pick you up in three hours," her grandmother drove off, almost hitting a police car.

"That must be…." She heard a voice behind her and stiffened. For the past two days, he was not on her mind. At all. In fact, she would have liked to forget about him.

"None of your business," she sniffed, going inside the coffee shop.

Sai followed her. "Sakura, I don't really understand-"

She whirled at him. "What is there to not understand? I. Don't. Like. You."

"When you say it like that, with your nose scrunched up, I have to admit, it is kind of cute," Sai grinned at her and she could only think it was creepy. Because of this guy, her relationship with Sasuke died. Sasuke hadn't talked to her or even glanced in her direction after he dismissed her. She couldn't explain herself well because she and Sai did kiss- even for a second. But Sasuke didn't know it. And she wondered how in the world he got a picture. Who took the picture? Obviously someone didn't like her being with Sasuke.

"Sai, get out, and don't talk to me," Sakura gritted her teeth. She wasn't the violent type- not too much- but she was ready to punch Sai in the face right about now.

"What are you going to do? Get Uchiha to flail his money around?" Sai taunted.

"I'm pretty sure he could beat you up pretty badly without even trying," Sakura mumbled.

"How is Uchiha anyways? I heard…he, had a little…mishap with you?" Sai looked innocent when he said this. She froze. He knew. He had something to do with it.

"Sai, how nice of you to care, but me and Sasuke couldn't be any happier," she lied. Actually, they were just going down the drain. But Sai didn't need to know that. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You know, I never knew why you stopped liking me," Sai leaned against the counter.

"You're a dog," she deadpanned, looking straight to his eyes. "I was stupid to even find you remotely attractive." With that she called the next costumer. After a few minutes, Sai left, but not without nodding at her and grinning.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Ten-ten asked, wrinkling her nose.

"I don't know," Sakura said honestly. "It seems that he won't go away.

"Still trouble in Sasuke land?" Ten-ten asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura sighed.

"Maybe if you explain what happened, really," Ten-ten said.

The only thing was, Sakura knew he didn't want to hear it. She was already stupid before in liking Sai in front of Sasuke, and it only made sense that he would get angry at her for…kissing him. She wanted to believe the reason he was angry at her for kissing Sai was because he liked her, or had some sort of feelings for her. They weren't a couple or anything, but it just seemed that they were about to be, and that thought drove her insane and make her feel warm. Dating Sasuke Uchiha was what she actually wanted. And now, she potentially lost any chance.

XX

"You better not ruin the game for us," Karin told Sakura the next morning during the Run Fest. She thought she would be running, not playing football. The size of the football players on the other team made her feel uneasy.

"I'm not," Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"WHOO SAKURA! You go!" her grandmother whooped from the stands. Sakura couldn't help but smile, and got ready to go.

"Okay, you guys, a few simple rules, really," the instructor said. "Don't cheat."

Sakura tied her shoe, looking at the team. Sasuke was there, in his football uniform, looking downright hot. She notice other girls noticing him too.

Co-ed football was okay, really. The boys just got a little too carried away by tackling everyone they saw in sight. And she didn't want to be tackled to the ground. She heard the people say a few words and then before the person even said "GO" a guy charged at her and flipped her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her, and her head spun, her eyes seeing black spots.

Maybe that's why she never wanted to be a lacrosse player.

"Foul!" she heard a voice say. But she could move. It was her knee though, and she could stand up because everything hurt so much….

Someone grabbed her and in a calming yet concerned voice, "Haruno, can you hear me? Say something- squeeze my hand if you can hear me." She felt his warm hand on hers and she weakly tried to squeeze it, but her eyelids got closed, and everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Until next time- review(:**

**(SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE LONGEST TIME.)**


	28. Chapter 28

Everything hurt. That was the first thing that Sakura noticed when she opened her eyes. There was no wonder she didn't play any physical contact sport. That guy really hit her hard. He showed her no mercy.

Groaning, she got up, feeling dizzy, and saw her grandmother there, looking at her worried like. "Oh good your awake. Finally. Your team won, by the way. I was about to tackle that guy that tackled you, but you gym teacher, Gay sensei or was it Gai… anyways, he advised me against it." Her grandmother paused thinking. "And that is about it. Oh and…" her grandmother leaned in closer. "There is a guy out there, Sakura, that was here the whole time you were passed out, and let me tell you, he' tall dark and handsome, just my kind of guy. I know where your taste in guys comes from." Her grandmother winked. "That guy hadn't left you. He was the main reason why you guys won, anyways." Her grandmother smiled and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Is that the guy who you like?"

"W-who?" Sakura asked, frowning. But that was answered when Sasuke came in the tent. He straightened when he saw her, and then looked at her grandmother.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke told her grandmother, holding out his hand.

"Sakura's grandmother, May," her grandmother looked pleased, and took his hand. "I'll…go get some boiled peanuts."

When her grandmother left, they were left alone.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be you didn't miss anything important," Sasuke said. "It's okay if we sit it out, I don't mind, as long as you're okay."

"No way," Sakura got out of the bed. "I'm in this competition. Just because of one little thing, it doesn't mean I'm out for the count."

"That's not necessary, really," Sasuke said, his dark eyes raking over her face. "You shouldn't over exert yourself."

"Can you walk?" Sasuke asked his hands around her elbow. "I'll carry you," Sasuke said to her ear. Her whole face heated up. Wasn't he mad at her?

"N-no thanks," Sakura managed to say. She decided that if she was strong enough to endure all this, she was definitely going to tell Sasuke the truth about everything. She had to tell him. It was worth a try to try to tell him the truth.

"Do you think you can do the activities?" Gai came up to them, looking at her. Sakura nodded.

"I think so," Sakura said. Sasuke turned to her, opening his mouth.

"No way, you can't-"

"Do what the lady tells you," Gai said to Sasuke. "After all, I am going to hold you responsible for her well being."

"You don't have to tell me that," Sasuke said to Gai. When Gai left, he turned to her, looking concerned. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"We have to win, right? Against that team," Sakura said. "We're rivals, and I can't just stand around here and act sick." "I mean it, I am perfectly fine to do some egg tosses and apple bobbing to beat our rival school," Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her curiously, and his lips twitched.

"Very well then," he said. "Water balloon toss it is." Suddenly, a big burly guy came to them.

"Uh," the guy looked nervously at Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly, he stepped between her and the big guy, looking up at him. Even though the big guy was twice Sasuke's size, Sasuke stood up to him, looking menacing.

"I'm the guy that…tackled you," the big guy said. "And I just …"

"Was leaving," Sasuke took her hand and they went to where the water balloon was.

XX

"The rules are simple. Toss the water balloon, take a step back, and toss the water balloon. If the water balloon breaks, guess what? You lose," the supervisor, her manager Kurenai was there, on the microphone.

She looked over at Sasuke who was holding the water balloon. "GO!"

Sasuke tossed the water balloon to her, and she caught it. She took a step back, and under hand tossed it at Sasuke, who expertly caught it. She glanced at the other teams, and many people got out in the first round. She froze when she saw Sai was there, already looking at her. He gave her a creepy smile and winked at her.

Swallowing, she turned back to Sasuke, who gave her a confused look before tossing the water balloon at her, and her reaction time was poor, and so it splattered all over her shirt.

Great, she thought. It was chilly outside too.

"Sorry," Sasuke called, jogging towards her. "Here…" he took off his black hoodie and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said, "but-"

"Take it, Haruno," Sasuke said. "Don't argue with me." Sakura took it reluctantly, and wanted to talk to him about her and Sai and what happened. She wanted to tell him soon, today, so that they could go back to normal. Whatever their normal was.

"It was my fault though," Sakura said. "I was the one who didn't catch it." Karin and Naruto won the water balloon toss.

"Hey, I'll get some water," Sasuke told her, running to a cooler. Sakura stood there, waiting for him when Sai came up to her. Her heart clenched. The last thing she needed was for Sasuke to see her with Sai.

"Hello Sakura," Sai greeted her.

"Go away," Sakura said to Sai, a tight smile on her face.

"I heard about your little accident, and I just wanted to see if everything was okay," Sai took a step towards her, leaning down, and Sakura froze in terror. She couldn't run away because her knee was killing her.

She got pulled back.

"Leave. Now," Sasuke ordered to Sai, glaring at him.

"Or what? Do you think I'm scared of you, Sasuke?" Sai asked. Sai was taller than Sasuke, but Sasuke had a better, way better, build than Sai's scrawny self.

"I don't know," Sasuke said in a sharp tone, "are you?"

"You have nothing you can do to me, Sasuke," Sai said, smugly. "Not even your money can help you."

"My money can bring in the best lawyers in the country," Sasuke shot back. "So when you're at court, I hope you know someone who can lie very well about you robbing."

Sai looked a little panicked.

"Don't worry, you have a month to find someone," Sasuke assured him in a deathly calm voice. "So I suggest you don't bother Sakura. If you ever lay a finger on her, you won't have to worry about another party in your life." Sai looked over at Sakura, but Sasuke sidestepped him, blocking her view of Sai, and she heard Sai leave, muttering to himself. Sasuke turned to her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Sakura said. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and looked away. Now was the time to tell him. The moment of truth.

"We should….get going," Sasuke said, and she noticed him unclenching his fists.

They did various things, like an egg toss that Sakura accidentally hit on some random person, and she attempted to do the pie eating contest, but lost after her twentieth bite of the pie. Their legged race resulted in Sakura and Naruto laughing hysterically after they all made Sasuke and Hinata fall over because their steps weren't in sync. The second last thing was the relay race.

Sakura was lined up with other people, and one person was missing from her line. She saw Sasuke a few feet from her, ready to run.

"Hurry up, fatty," a guy called out. She saw the guy in her Spanish class, Choji, run up, looking bashful as he looked down. She searched for who said that mean thing, but the whistle blew.

"Okay guys, on your mark, get set- GO!" Sakura willed herself to run as fast as she could, and made it to where Sasuke was. He easily outran all the other people.

In the end, her team was first place.

"That's what I am talking about!" she heard her grandmother scream from the stands. Sakura smiled up, but caught Choji leaving.

She walked up to him, to say something, but Karin blocked her way. "Look, Sakura, if you run any slower, you will make us all lose, got it?"

"Sure thing," Sakura said, noticing it getting dark. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata came to join them.

They heard a scream.

They saw people run from the haunted house. Halloween was over a couple of months ago.. The next task was to see if they could go to a haunted house. Haunted houses freaked Sakura out. First, she couldn't run full speed because of her leg, and secondly, because usually it was dark, and she couldn't see anything, and she'd be with Sasuke, which would be beyond embarrassing.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked them.

_Not at all._ "Of course," Sakura said, putting on her brave face. She was going to do it.

"I-I don't think that's it is all scary," Hinata said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Naruto said.

They all walked into the haunted house, dark, and she heard an ominous laughter. They were following some sort of red light. She felt someone touch her feet. "Ah!" she screeched, jumping.

"What is Sakura?" Naruto asked, and someone touched her hand and she tried to wriggle her way out.

"Haruno, it's me," Sasuke's reassuring voice, which sounded slightly amused, said. "I think we should hold hands so we know where we're going." That sounded nice. She loved the feel of his warm hands on her. That's when Sakura saw the guy with a chainsaw. This had to be some sort of sick joke.

"Run!" Naruto said. He didn't have to say it again because they all ran out of the door which was the exit, breathing heavily. "I legit thought I was going to die." Sakura was outside the house, while it seemed Sasuke was having a conversation with the chain saw guy. "Sakura," Naruto came to her, looking serious with his big blue eyes. "When Sasuke went to you, I never seen anyone run faster than him the moment you were on the ground." Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. "And that's saying a lot, seeing that Sasuke is our wide receiver." She glanced over again at Sasuke, who was looking at her, and he turned away.

The Run Fest was over, and it was getting pretty dark. "I can't drive at night," her grandmother said. "My vision is getting rusty, and you Sakura can't drive because of your leg."

"I could-"

"I can take you guys," Sasuke suggested to them, coming next to her grandmother. Her grandmother easily handed him the keys.

"You know where the place is?" her grandmother asked as Sasuke, the gentleman, opened the door for her.

"I've been there a few times," Sasuke answered, his eyes meeting Sakura's briefly. She quickly got in the back seat, hoping nothing of her grandmother's weird magazines or other things were laying on the car floor. Sasuke got in, cranked up the engine, and then off.

Sasuke reached their house, and he opened the door for both her grandmother and her, as walked them to the steps of her house.

"By any chance, do you know any frozen yogurt places?" her grandmother asked. "I'm opting for healthier choices. Low blood sugar and all." Sasuke glanced at Sakura and his lips were twitching.

"I know I a few places, I could take you if you like," Sasuke offered.

"Oh my, I would love that," her grandmother looked at Sakura, and then her watch. "Well, SNL- that is Saturday Night Live in case you didn't know- is about to start, I should get going. Don't be too late, Sakura." Her grandmother went.

"Good night Haruno," Sasuke said, turning around to leave.

There went her chance.

"Wait, Sasuke," Sakura began, feeling out of control. She didn't know what she wanted to say, only the truth. Sasuke needed to know it because she was not going to let Sai get in their way. He might try, but he was not going to get the best of them. Sasuke paused. "You should know about me and Sai." He turned the slightest to her, and she saw his whole body tense up. His dark eyes met hers and she felt sparks flying and her heart beating wildly. Gosh, he was so attractive. And sweet and caring. She was still wearing his hoodie, which smelled of him, of a clean, probably expensive cologne smell that she absolutely loved.

"Is there a Sai and you, Haruno?" Sasuke asked quietly, fully turning to her, and his onyx black eyes locked into her green ones. "Because I just want to let you know that I won't give you up that easily, not when I thought you were just starting to finally like me," his lips twitched when he said that. He continued to look at her, his gaze never wavering making her heart flutter. "I'm going to fight for you."

Sakura was so taken aback she momentarily forgot what she was going to say, but because she was such a stupid idiot, he walked away and drove off, leaving her completely dazed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Until next time- review(:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heh, sorry for the long break of not updating. There were finals, then winter break happened (which was just completely insane and couple more days left of it) and then I had this one day to fully breathe, so I decided to spend it on writing this, for you guys. I wanted to update sooner before Christmas, but it just didn't happen. Sorry! Enjoy though O:)**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"He said WHAT," Ten-ten almost yelled early Sunday morning, the next day after Sasuke told her those words.

"He-"

"Okay. Cigarette break. Now," Ten-ten nudged Sakura and pulled her into the back room. It wasn't really a cigarette break; Ten-ten just thought it was funny to use it even though they didn't smoke. "Back to the beginning."

"I told you the story three times!" Sakura laughed, shaking her head.

"I know, but you saying that Sasuke said he'd fight for you…oh my gosh. That has got to be the most romantic thing ever," Ten-ten sighed. "I wish Neji would come to be, sweep me off my feet and look deeply into my eyes and say-"

"You've been reading too much romance novels," Sakura said to her friend. Ten-ten had a bookshelf full of those romance novels with hot men in the cover. "And how's Neji with you anyways?"

"We're good," Ten-ten said, looking away then she threw her hands up in the air. "So what are _you_ going to do?" Sakura could tell her friend was dodging the question, but she knew Ten-ten would tell her when she was ready to tell. She hoped everything was fine between Ten-ten and Neji.

"I'm going to tell him there would be no need to fight," Sakura said.

"Ohmygosh! What if Sai decides he wants to fight Sasuke, and they do fight? Sakura, my hopes and dreams are passed on to you. Two guys, one really hot and one…okay, yeah, creepy, but still, they're trying to get your attention. You have two guys pining for you. And here I remember we both were boyfriendless. Times have changed. I don't know what you did to cause all this but, you'll have to decide. Sasuke or Sai." Sakura rolled her eyes as they both went back to the cashier.

"Okay, that isn't even a question. Of course it's Sasuke. I think maybe it always was him," Sakura replied.

"Good. Now you just have to, oh I don't know, give a good slap in the face to Sai next time you see him," Ten-ten nodded. "There's your chance now. I have your back, sister."

"Ten-ten, slapping Sai in the face isn't worth getting fired over," Sakura said.

"Well, we can say it was self defense," Ten-ten said. "Or that we thought he was going to punch your or something and you have quick reflexes, which you don't. I mean that's why you don't go to the table and bring drinks. Because you spilled that one last time-"

"Hello Sakura," Sai came up to the cashier, and was as usual smiling at her.

"What do you want?" Sakura said in her most monotone voice.

"I think you know what I want," Sai said, leaning in the counter, "you."

Sakura took a step back. That was the most cheesiest thing anyone can say. Of course she wouldn't mind Sasuke Uchiha telling her that, but in the case it was way different.

"Are you going to order? If not, I suggest you get out of line," Sakura said, stiffening. What was his problem?

"Fine then. I would like hot chocolate," Sai answered, smiling as if they were sharing an inside joke.

"One burning hot chocolate coming right up," Sakura said, turning away.

"I'll handle him," Ten-ten said, going to Sakura's spot.

"See you later, Sakura," Sai called out. _I sure hope not_, Sakura thought.

XX

Sakura was actually looking forward to school the next day. She had to tell Sasuke about how she felt too. And maybe, they would be…dating.

_Dating Sasuke Uchiha_, she thought dreamily. Who would have guessed.

"Morning Haruno," Sasuke said, coming right next to her locker, leaning casually against the other lockers, looking dashing in his spiky hair and smoldering eyes. He knew where her locker was?

"Hi," Sakura said lamely. She cleared her throat and turned to him. _Say it already. _

"Hope you're feeling better," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I am," Sakura said. She was an awkward person. Such an awkward person. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, smiling in that cute way.

"You don't have to fight for me," she said to him, mustering up all her courage, and taking a deep breath. "BecauseIreallylikeyouandnowI havetogobye."

She spun around as fast as she could, disappearing into the halls. She did it. She said her feelings, and it felt really good. The worst thing that could happen would be rejection.

XX

She'd avoided him like the plague the next two days. He would always see her, and seem as if he wanted to talk to her, but she couldn't bring herself to hear his answer. Maybe she was really insecure. What if he really didn't like her? What if he changed his mind? Yeah, it would be a little weird to change his mind in two seconds, but still. It could happen. What if yesterday night he realized she wasn't all that and he could in fact get any girl he wanted? And he wanted a prettier; better one, that wasn't such a hassle like she was.

"Sakura, m-maybe you shouldn't run away and give Sasuke a chance," Hinata said to her one day while she was dodging Sasuke in the hall. "And then you guys are dating and w-we could double date."

"I know," Sakura said, sighing. "But when I'm ready to face him." _Which will be in a while._

XX

Her grandmother had a job at the carnival, and asked Sakura to help her out on Wednesday.

"Here you go," her grandmother gave her a twenty. "Go on, dear, have fun. I know my talking about the new zumba dance I'm learning isn't so much fun."

"You have to join us for zumba one day though!" one of her grandmother's friends called out.

"Thanks grandma," Sakura smiled appreciatively, kissing her grandmother in the cheeks. There was no way she would spend twenty at the carnival. Nothing appealed to her. Especially not the clown that was staring at her.

She walked around a corner and bumped into a girl, who fell down and the popcorn splattered everywhere.

"I am so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed, helping the girl up, who looked down shyfully. Sakura noticed the girl was beautiful, with long silky black hair and big black eyes.

"Oh, no, that's okay," the pretty girl said, shaking her head.

"I will totally buy you another bag of popcorn," Sakura said, looking around for a place that sold popcorn. "Here." She grabbed the girl's hand and led her to the popcorn booth, purchasing an extra large popcorn. "Sorry again."

"Oh, no you didn't have to do that," the girl said. "Thank you though."

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do," Sakura said.

"I'm actually looking for my brother," the pretty girl said. "I'm not really familiar with this place- I think I am lost."

"Hey- I'll help you," Sakura suggested. "Where was the last time you saw him?"

"At the ferris wheel. Although, his favorite place is by the dock."

"Then, let's go, come on," Sakura urged. The girl blinked. The she broke into a huge cute smile.

"Thank you!" she said as they wove in the crowd, trying to find the mysterious girl's brother. Sakura only hoped that she could find the girl's brother and help her. Usually, she wasn't good at all

"How does your brother look-"

"Asuka! There you are," said a rich familiar voice. Sakura froze in place. Oh no. No way. She'd tried to avoid him during Spanish, which was really hard because she could feel his gaze on her and gym class. All that trying to run away from her problems didn't work.

"Sasuke, I thought you left me," the girl, Asuka, said. Sakura turned slowly to look at Sasuke coming towards them. He was wearing dark jeans that were kind of baggy, and a navy blue jacket.

"More like you left me," she saw Sasuke grin at her, and Sakura blinked. Man, he should so smile more often. It was like sunlight shining off from his face.

"Thanks to this girl," Asuke gestured to Sakura.

"Hi, Sasuke," Sakura said awkwardly. So much for the avoiding. She remembered that Sasuke did have a sister; Karin mentioned it once long ago…

After Asuka went to get cotton candy too after she finished the popcorn, Sasuke headed towards her. "Thank you for helping my sister," Sasuke said, picking up a piece of popcorn from her hair, and flashing a megawatt smile. Sakura flushed in embarrassment. She wished there could be this giant hole that could just suck her up.

"Oh- you're welcome," Sakura said, looking away. Now was a wonderful time to leave. Just as she was getting ready to scram, Sasuke stepped in front of her.

"You didn't hear my answer," Sasuke said, meeting her gaze and holding it. Everything inside of Sakura heated. She blinked. Oh no. Here it was. The rejection time. He was going to laugh in her face. He was going to say Karin was the one for him. He was going to say it was all one big joke.

"Uh, heh, you know that's really okay, I don't-"

"I really like you too," Sasuke said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Until next time- review(:**


	30. Chapter 30

"Watch out!" someone called just after Sasuke told Sakura he liked her. The person bumped into Sakura, causing her to stumble backwards, and Sasuke got a hold of her hands.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, concern apparent on his face.

"Mhmm, can you repeat what you just said?" Sakura asked. Maybe it was a little selfish but those words coming out of Sasuke's mouth was sweeter than honey.

"Are…you okay?" Sasuke asked, clearly confused.

"I mean," Sakura began but stopped when Sasuke's signature smirk appeared. "You know what I mean."

"You can tell me again and then I'll tell you," Sasuke said.

"You first," Sakura said.

"I really like you, Haruno," Sasuke said, looking straight at her. Her knees felt weak. She wanted to ask him "Really?"

"Yes, really," Sasuke said.

Okay, so maybe she said that out loud.

"Me too," Sakura said. "I really like you, too, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Now that we have that all cleared up," Sasuke said slowly smiling, "I think it's about time me and you got together."

"A-as a couple?" Sakura stammered, and then the fireworks went on.

"Be my girlfriend, Haruno," Sasuke said, holding her hand.

"Say yes!" Sakura's grandmother yelled, and Asuka was also there, much to Sakura's embarrassment. They heard the whole thing?

"I even have your grandmother's approval," Sasuke said, looking at her and there was small smile playing on his lips.

"Now kiss already!" her grandmother yelled. Sakura blushed in embarrassment, and turned away. She just wished she could be swallowed by the floor now.

"I'd like it if you're my boyfriend," Sakura said, ignoring her grandmother. Sasuke smiled and she turned away to watch the fireworks. Her grandmother and Asuka both whooped and hollered.

"About time, you two," her grandmother said, coming between them. "I was afraid I'd have to nudge Sakura in the right direction."

"She already did reject me once," Sasuke said, pretending to look hurt.

"No way, she did?" her grandmother exclaimed. "Was she on something that time?"

"No…" Sasuke's gaze met hers. "When I asked her to the Winter Dance, I think there was a misunderstanding between us."

"Has my granddaughter been giving you trouble?" her grandmother said.

"Every day," Sasuke said, winking at her which caused her to smile. Someone's phone rang. Sasuke looked at them apologetically. "Hey, Itachi?" he said, and then was silent. "I know. Okay." Pause. "I'll be there in five." Sasuke turned to his sister. "We have to go."

"Aww," Asuka looked at Sakura and smiled. "It was so nice meeting you, Sakura. My brother has talked about you so much and he had been so much happier." Sakura blushed.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "I'll call you later, Haruno." He said his goodbye to her grandmother, and left with Uchiha.

"Sakura has got herself a boyfriend," her grandmother sang. "Oh, how I thought I would never see this day."

"Grandma," Sakura groaned.

"Well come along now, we need to clean up. You have school, you know," her grandmother ushered her, and Sakura couldn't be more than happy. She helped her grandmother put down her booth, and they both drover home. It was late at she was about to go to sleep, when Sasuke called her.

"You should go to sleep," Sakura yawned at the phone.

"Okay, so you hang up first," Sasuke said.

"No, you hang up first," Sakura said, not really wanting to hang up.

"Okay how about when we count to three?" Sasuke suggested.

"Got it," Sakura said.

"1…"

"..2"

"..3" Sakura said, but she didn't hang up.

"You're still here aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Why didn't you hang up?! Why are we even having this conversation?" Sakura laughed.

"You're being difficult," Sasuke said, and she could just hear the smile in his voice. "Just press end."

"Fine," Sakura grumbled. "See you in school tomorrow?"

"Count on it," Sasuke said.

"Good night, Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Sweet dreams," Sasuke said and Sakura laughed because she thought she was definitely going to dream about him.

XX

The next morning, Sakura got a text message from her student council president, Kabuto, saying they had a meeting this morning about something important.

By the time she went to school parking lot, she opened her door. When she shut it, Sasuke was leaning against her car, looking casual, until their eyes met.

"Hi," Sakura said, and Sasuke gave her that lopsided smile that made her heart beat crazily.

"Hey girlfriend," Sasuke said, holding out his hand. "Shall we?"

"I have to go to the auditorium for a student council meeting," Sakura said, her fingers intertwining with his as they went inside the school. This would mean to everyone that they were a couple.

Her grip tightened and Sasuke squeezed her hand back reassuringly. People were staring. Like, they stopped having their conversations with their friends and stared at them and their hands together. Sasuke seemed calm, like he always was. She, on the other hand, was freaking out. She hated being the center of attention. She was just fine with blending in the background, going unnoticed.

They stopped in front of the auditorium. "See you in gym class?" Sasuke asked, not yet letting go of her hands.

"Y-yeah," Sakura answered, and Sasuke kissed the back of her hand before sauntering off. Her heart was beating wildly and the feeling of his lips on her hand still lingered. He was just adorable.

She entered, and saw all 35 members there, talking and laughing. She sat next to Hinata, and Hinata. "Guys!" Kabuto, president of the student council yelled at them and they all finally shushed down. "I have some great news." Sakura was still a little bitter that Kabuto was president and she was the secretary.

"You're stepping down as president and Channing Tatum is taking your place?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No,"Kabuto shot her a glare before readjusting his glasses. "Remember that Run Fest we did a week or two ago?" Sakura couldn't forget because she totally lost that and her gym teacher made her be partners with Sasuke. "Well, it's still continuing. And the P.E. coach, Gai, thought it would be good if our school had a competition within ourselves. So, it is decided that we, as student council will be the Red Team and the athletic people will have another team, the Blue Team so that we can see who will win. And Sakura is our co-captain, as suggested by Mr. Gai. And remember the opposing team is our rivals."

"What do we get out of this?" someone asked.

"How about whoever wins gets to go on a date with Sasuke?" Karin asked, looking at Sakura.

"Totally in with that!" Ino hooted.

"Wait!" Sakura glared at Karin. What was her problem? "In case you didn't know-"

"You're his girlfriend, we all know. But why do opposed to it? Are you too insecure to let him go out on one date with a girl? I mean, if you're his girlfriend, you should have nothing to worry about." Karin's smug smile widened. "As a member and a co-captain, you should do that…to get us motivated.

"No," Sakura said tightly. "I just don't appreciate people trying to have dates with my boyfriend."

"So you'll do it!"Karin yelled and all the girls ran in the room, leaving Sakura utterly speechless. She just told them no!

"YAY! Date with Sasuke Uchiha!" all the members ran out and Sakura covered her face. It didn't matter; she would have to tell Sasuke that she didn't agree to this at all.

"Sakura," Kabuto came to her. "I think you should let them. This is me, speaking as the president. Karin is right, you have nothing to worry about. Unless, you know, you want me to remove your position as the secretary for not doing her job properly. " Kabuto looked at her innocently and Sakura clenched her firsts. The campaign to presidency for the student council was all just dirty. Kabuto used his wealth to get ahead of her, and ultimately win against her. And she didn't even get vice president.

XX

Sakura was tying her shoes when Sasuke sat next to her, and leaned towards her. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Sasuke asked her. "Because I am hearing some weird, crazy stuff." Sakura gulped and slowly looked up at him. He had an amused expression on his face.

Oh no. He already knew.

"See, I had to break the news to a group of girls that I have a girlfriend when they wanted to go on a date with me, but they said- okay this is the best part- they had my girlfriend's consent if they won the competition," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at her. "And the irony to all of this is that I'm your opposing team's captain."

"Sasuke," Sakura said. "I know that was stupid. I did not give them permission and I don't…" _want anyone to go on a date with you._ But Sakura was curious. Did any girl faze Sakura? And would Sasuke even accept this? She wasn't the jealous type. Or so she told herself. "I mean, if you're okay with it, I'm okay with it."

"If that's what you want…" Sasuke looked at her then at the ground. "But remember, if I am on a date with any girl, I'd be wishing the entire time that the girl would be you."

"Haruno! Uchiha!" Gai came up to them and nodded like he approved of what they were doing. "Just the two youths I was looking for." He walked in front of them. "Since I know you two are lovers, I made it a competition between you guys. I chose Haruno as a co-captain, and Sasuke as a captain. Isn't it just exciting? Two lovers fighting to get the medal! Oh I am a genius."

"You sure are, coach," Sasuke said, exchanging a glance with Sakura.

"I hope you guys don't go easy on each other," Gai said, looking at Sasuke. "Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you should be a gentleman on the Run Fest."

"I wouldn't even think about it," Sasuke said, his eyes dancing. "I won't go easy on my girlfriend at all." Her heart skipped a beat. She had to get used to being called girlfriend.

"Hmph," Gai said, "that is very good. I knew you two would not disappoint me. The battle between lovers! Oh, how I want to know the outcome!" Gai left, skipping to his favorite pupil, Rock Lee.

"But he's right, Sasuke," Sakura said, standing up.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked, getting up as well.

"I'm not going easy either," Sakura said.

"From partners to rivals," Sasuke said, "that teacher sure has some weird ideas."

"Can't wait," Sakura said sarcastically.

"What are you doing after?" Sasuke asked.

"Working," Sakura said. "Right after this."

"Then I guess our date will have to be Friday," Sasuke said.

"Date? Where? Ice cream?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke said. "It's a secret." He left, waving at her.

XX

"Now we can double date," Ten-ten sighed as they wiped the tables. "I still can't believe you guys finally got together."

"Yeah me too," Sakura admitted. "He already has a date in plan."

"Oooh," Ten-ten said, sighing again. "He is such a gentleman."

"Sakura!" her boss, Kurenai walked out of her office. "I have a person you're training." Her heart dropped when she saw Sai stepped from behind her, his same smile mocking her. "Meet your newest employee, Sai."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Until next time- review (:**


	31. Chapter 31

"Today at 5," Sasuke reminded her in the parking lot after school.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, teasingly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Truth was, she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke's secret date. Where was this guy going to take her?

"Don't tell me you already forgotten?" Sasuke pretended to be hurt. "Our first official date."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sakura said, so excited. Because it really was their first official date. As a couple. As boyfriend and girlfriend.

She went inside her car to go to work. She dug through her purse to look for her cell phone, but remembered her cell phone slipped out of her bag this morning when she was in a rush.

XX

She wanted to turn around and punch Sai in the face when she was working.

It was only a day, and he was here. When she told Sasuke about the horrendous event, Sasuke just told her to ignore him if he could, and if Sai was bothering her, he was personally handle it.

"I have a few weeks left to go to court, so I thought I might spend the time I have left with you," Sai said to her the next day she figured he was working with her.

He wasn't welcome. He wasn't needed. Why was he here?

"Sakura," Sai said, looking at her intently. "Do you believe in second chances?"

"Not with you," Sakura said as her boss came up to her. "I have a date with Sasuke today." Sai was about to say something, but her boss starting talking.

"Sakura, I entrust you to be closing the shop down," her boss said when it was near closing time. "You can show Sai the ropes." Sakura groaned inwardly. She left her cell phone at her house, and now this? Could her day get any worse? But then she remembered she had a date with Sasuke in a couple of minutes, and suddenly her day got a whole lot brighter.

She was turning off the lights when she heard a thump. She turned back, and Sai was on the floor. "Sai!" she shouted, a little panicked. She rushed to him and took him to the employee room on the coach.

"It's okay," Sai said breathily.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked, a little worried. She should just ditch him. Leave him alone. He didn't deserve to get taken care of.

"It's alright…I just need to take my medicine," Sai said, trying to get up, but failing.

"W-where's your medicine?" Sakura asked, looking if Sai carried anything.

"My house," Sai coughed, and Sakura got nervous. It seemed as if he wasn't going to get up anytime soon nor did it seem like he had the strength. She didn't know he had to take medicine for whatever.

"Okay," Sakura said, taking a deep breath, hoping she wasn't going to regret it, "I'll take you to your house." She had some difficulty to take him to her car.

"You don't have to do this," Sai said, looking at her.

"Well, if I didn't do it, then I would be just like you," Sakura retorted, checking the time. Only twenty minutes till they had to meet up. "Where is it at anyways?" When Sai told her, she gulped. The ride itself was going to take at least twenty minutes to get there. She had to speed up then.

When she got to Sai's place, which was an apartment, she helped him get out of the car. Sai tried to walk, but weakly. They went up the elevator, which they were both silent. She had to use Sai's phone to call Sasuke.

Then she realized: she didn't know Sasuke's number by heart yet. Or that Sai really had a phone somewhere.

When they got to the room, finally, Sai pulled out his keys, and they entered his apartment. It was messy, as she expected.

"So where is your medication?" Sakura asked, looking around; a little weary of her surroundings. Sai's place was kind of in the ghetto area. She turned around, and Sai was right behind her.

"Sakura," Sai said, smiling a little weakly, and leaning in for the kill. She was not going to make the same mistake twice. She balled her fists, and with every ounce of strength she had, she punched him right in the face, which made him stagger backwards and bump into a table, causing a lamp to fall on his head. She saw a huge bump form on his forehead.

And his eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving.

_This is all my fault! Gah!_

She ran up to him, and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief. He was still breathing. She looked at the big clock in his living room, and her heart dropped. It was 5:20. "Sasuke…" she whispered. There went their first date. And she was Sai, who was unconscious because of her. And she couldn't ask him where his cell phone was. _Great, wonderful, fan-friggin-tastic!_

She pulled Sai on the couch, which had plenty of newspapers on it, and sat on the floor. She couldn't just leave him. There was no one at his house. And he needed his stupid medication. Maybe he was lying about that, but she knew for sure she caused him to black out.

What was she doing?

"Sai," she said urgently, "this isn't a joke. Get up." She shook him, but he didn't move.

She took another deep breath. Sakura glanced around for a phone, but didn't see anything. It was a small apartment; it seemed it only had one room. _Sai lived alone? Who cares really?_

It was one messy house. Clothes were everywhere, wrappers, and unknown objects just lying around the floor.

She sat on the carpet, leaning against the sofa Sai was on, fluttering her eyes. She couldn't run away. She did kind of sort of assault him, but then it was self defense even though he really didn't do anything, but he was about to. So she had to prevent it from happening, by knocking the daylights out of him. The least she could do was see that he was going to be okay.

_I am so sorry Sasuke…_

XX

"Sakura?" Sai asked, looking at her. He was kneeled in front of her, and the first thing she was his huge bump on his forehead.

"Huh?" Sakura rubbed her eyes. Shoot, she fell asleep!

"What are you doing here?" Sai asked. "What about your hot date? Or did you ditch him for me?"

Sakura immediately got up, her heart pounding. "Hope you feel better, okay, not really, but see you never!" she took her car keys and ran. It was 9:30.

How. The. Heck. Did. That. Happen?

"Wait!" Sai called, but she didn't care. She was the worst girlfriend ever. It was official. She didn't blame Sasuke for hating her. Or possibly breaking up with her.

She drover like her grandmother, she was on a rampage, and for some reason she went to the park. In case he was actually there. As if he was going to wait for hours for her. She had a little hope that he was, but no one was there.

Her heart dropped and her shoulders sagged. How was she going to make up their date? Sasuke planned it for a week, and she went and ruined it.

"Sakura?" a voice came behind her, and she turned around and was greeted by Naruto and Hinata, holding hands.

"Hey guys," she said gloomily.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm horrible," she said absently.

"No, you're not," Naruto laughed. She looked at her best friend and Naruto, together, on a Friday night, like normal couples would do.

If only he knew.

XX

Sakura opened her door at her house. The first thing she was going to do was call Sasuke.

"Sakura!" her grandmother was by the door. "Where in the world were you?"

"I-"

"Sasuke, your boyfriend I'm presuming, came by here to say you guys were going on a date and he waited four hours for you," her grandmother said. "Then I told him you must be working. And here you are. He just left like thirty, forty minutes ago."

"Really?" Sakura asked. He waited that long? If she only didn't go to sleep at Sai's house, or woke up sooner, she would have met him at the park.

"Yes, really," her grandmother narrowed her eyes at her. "Poor guy. I even offered him tea, and he drank with me for a little while. But you never came. What happened, cherry?"

"Grandma, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow," suddenly, Sakura was tired. "But I'm the worst. I ditched our first date. Who does that?"

Her grandmother smiled reassuringly. "He'll forgive you. If he stayed that long waiting for you, and he doesn't, then you have to make him forgive you."

"Yeah," Sakura said, still flattered he waited that long for her. She ran up to her room to see her phone, with 20 missed calls in total. Half of them were Sasuke.

He also sent her text messages:

_**So you're going to make me wait? I'll wait.**_

_**Can you answer your cell phone so I won't think you're being kidnapped? **_

_**You should know there are muggers out there that specifically target coffee shops.**_

_**You're worrying me, Haruno.**_

Also plenty voicemails that went along those lines.

She instantly called him, but he wasn't picking up, so she left a voicemail.

So she called the second person who called her the most, Ten-ten.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING? SASUKE CALLED ME AND WE MADE UP STORIES WHY YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING YOUR CELL PHONE," Ten-ten shouted through the phone.

"I dropped my phone under my bed," Sakura apologized. "I know. I know."

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Ten-ten yelled. Sakura was silent.

"At Sai's place," she replied.

Ten-ten laughed. "No, seriously, stop joking, where were you?" When Sakura didn't say anything, "Okay. Wow. Okay. Oh my. Wow. I don't. Wow. Okay."

"I know," Sakura said. "But there is a reason."

"Oh, so when you see Sasuke or talk to him?" Ten-ten asked. "The guy who he can't stand the most is with his girlfriend who is ditching the date? I don't know about you, but that sounds really bad."

"I know," Sakura said miserably. "But the situation was complicated." She explained the whole thing to Ten-ten.

"Hmmm…." Ten-ten mused. "I guess if you explain it to Sasuke, he might understand. Do you know the amount of patience that guy has for you? He waited four hours for your sorry butt."

After she hung up on Ten-ten, she tried calling him again, but he didn't answer. She hoped she didn't screw up.

XX

The next day, Sakura went to her morning shift at work. She could barely sleep at night, thinking about what she was going to say to Sasuke. Ten-ten was right, telling him she was with Sai wasn't going to make anything better. But that was the truth. And if he got mad, then she had to make him forgive her. She didn't want to already lose him when she just had him.

Before she started to work, she sent a text to Sasuke, _**Please answer, now I'm thinking **_**you're**_** being kidnapped.**_

The first person she saw was Sai. "Thanks for yesterday," Sai said, having his huge bump covered by a bandage.

"Don't worry, it's never going to happen again," she said coldly, turning away from him.

"Hello, Sasuke, can I take your order?" Sai said, and it felt as if all the air rushed out of her when she turned back.

Sasuke wasn't looking at Sai at all. He was looking straight at her, his dark gaze meeting hers. "Four hours," he said, having the good humor to scowl/smile. "I waited four hours for you."

"Sasuke-" she didn't know what to say. "I have to tell you about it now."

"Oh? Are you going to also tell him how you spent it with me?" Sai asked, looking innocently at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Sorry for not updating faster, but I try to and then I get caught up in other stuff, and other stories and just bleehh. Excuses. Stay with me, people!**

**Thank you everyone who review. You guys push me to update faster, and make my miserable days a whole lot better. Really, you do.**


	32. Chapter 32

"You were with him?" Sasuke asked, and she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes that was there for only a second, but she saw it.

"Sasuke-"

"Yes, she was with me," Sai interrupted. "Have a problem?"

"Can I explain myself?" Sakura asked helplessly. Sasuke glared at Sai for another second before turning to her, his face impossible to read. He was shutting her out. She guided him outside the back door, where there was no one around.

"Explain," Sasuke ordered. "Or else I'm thinking of crazy things right now, Haruno. Things I'm going to do to Sai."

"Actually, I did punch him," Sakura admitted.

"You caused him to have that bandage?" Sasuke asked, looking impressed.

"Well, the lamp did," Sakura replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and she couldn't screw it up. She had to be completely honest. She began explaining to him from the beginning.

He didn't say anything the whole time, he only paid attention, and that made her nervous. She had to mentally prepare herself to get dumped. Who wouldn't dump her? Heck, even she would dump herself.

"Well," Sasuke said, after a long time of silence, turning his back to her. "I think this calls for punishment."

Did punishment mean dumping?

"Punishment?" Sakura asked, nervous.

"You, Haruno, have been behaving badly," Sasuke said, turning his head slightly back. "So I think that means I have a right to punish you in any way I please."

She swallowed. She deserved whatever he was going to do to her. Their short lived relationship.

"I understand if you want to break up," Sakura blurted, but Sasuke only chuckled.

"Break up?" he asked, looking at her with that dark gaze of his, his face clearly confused. "Why would I want to do that?"

"I screwed up, Sasuke," she said. "I'm –"

"I don't want to break up with you, not when I just got you as my girlfriend," he said gently to her. Her breath hitched; there was the magical word- girlfriend.

Wait. She was still his girlfriend? He forgave her?

"R-really?" she didn't think, she just did. She flung herself at him, wrapping her hands around his neck, and pressing against his hard chest. Immediately, his strong hands were around her.

"Yes, really. But remember, punishment," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll do whatever," she said in his chest. She felt him chuckle again. "What?"

"For one, that is exactly what the punishment is, and number two, your boss is looking at us like she is about to get popcorn as if we're entertaining," Sasuke answered. She pulled back, but his arms were still around her. It was fruitless for her to even try to escape- he had a strong hold on her. She looked up at him, into his blazing onyx eyes as he was looking down at her, and she was pulled by his hypnotizing eyes. _I could stare at his eyes forever._

"But I am serious, Sasuke," she said quietly, still gazing at him, "I am sorry."

"I know," Sasuke closed his eyes for a second. "I just…With him…" He took a deep breath. "Forget everything you're doing after work. We're going somewhere after."

"_Somewhere_?" she asked.

"You have no say in the matter," Sasuke gave her a wicked grin and she couldn't help but smile back.

"That is perfectly fine," she said to him.

Sasuke kissed her softly on the forehead, which made her heart flutter wildly and he slowly released her. "I'll meet you after work," he said as he nodded toward her boss who was giving her the death stare.

"Yeah," she said, dazed. She could still feel the touch of his lips on her forehead. It was a wonderful feeling.

XX

After work, which couldn't end long enough, Sakura took a shower and dressed herself while she put on a coat, she went downstairs to meet her grandmother's questioning gaze.

"I'm going on a date with Sasuke," Sakura told her grandmother.

"I love him! Great we can double date then!" her grandmother clapped her hands. "It will be so much fun! Bingo with the youth. I can already feel young."

The doorbell rang. "There he is," her grandmother eyed her. "I'll ask him." Sakura saw that he was wearing a leather jacket that made him look dangerous. He looked total bad boy. "Come in, come in." Sasuke stepped inside her house, and she realized: she never had been inside of Sasuke's house before. She wondered if she'd ever have the chance to.

"Hello, May," Sasuke nodded at her grandmother.

"Enough with the small talk, let me just tell it out," her grandmother said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura, who smiled apologetically. "You see, Sasuke, I was wondering if you would go out on a double date with me and my date some time."

"Bingo?" Sasuke asked, his lips twitching.

"I know, you suck at it," her grandmother said. "But it will be bingo and pizza. With adult supervision with you two."

"Of course I'd love to go again," Sasuke said. Again? Wait. Did her grandmother… Sakura looked at her grandmother who smiled sheepishly.

"So yeah, I did invite Sasuke to come to bingo night without you. I did say you might be there, I mean how else was the boy supposed to come?" her grandmother admitted and Sasuke laughed.

"She sure fooled me," Sasuke smiled.

"But now we are biffles, me and Sasuke," her grandmother said. "Bingo partners forever. Even though, you know, he sucks and all."

"I was disappointed that you weren't there," Sasuke said, looking at her.

"So, where are you two heading out? First date?" her grandmother changed the topic, surely feeling guilty for lying to Sasuke about the bingo night.

"He won't tell me," Sakura said, glancing at Sasuke who shrugged.

"Ooooh a surprise," her grandmother cooed. "I wish Johnny- my current fling- surprised me once in a while."

"Grandma, you've been going out with Johnny for two days," Sakura reminded.

"Have fun, you two," her grandmother sighed. "Those youthful days. How I miss them. Enjoy them while you can. Or else you'll be like me and spend your days playing bingo and going to frozen yogurt with a guy named Johnny."

"Thanks grandma, I'm sure we'll remember that," Sakura smiled as Sasuke placed his hand on her back.

"Thank you, May, I'll make sure to join you and Johnny on a date. With Sakura this time," Sasuke said as they walked out the door.

"So, you're still not going to tell me where we're going?" Sakura asked as, gentleman as ever, Sasuke opened the door for her.

"Nope," Sasuke smiled. "You'll know once we get there."

XX

"I can't skate," Sakura said as they were staring at the Konoha Rink. "Sasuke, I'm going to fall on my butt."

"You're not going to fall," Sasuke promised, though he had an amused look on his face. "I'm going to catch you."

Sakura looked at the people skating, then at Sasuke.

"I've play ice hockey every winter here. I can teach you," Sasuke said. He came over to her, and held his hands out to her. "I'll hold your hand the whole time."

"Kind of romantic, except for the fact if I fall down, and make you and ten other people fall with me," Sakura grinned at Sasuke's tugging.

"The worst thing that can happen is that you fall," Sasuke said. He searched her face. "Your ankle still hurting, is that it?"

"No, no," Sakura replied.

"Just that you can't skate?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm telling you, I will catch you if you fall."

"Okay, you win," Sakura said to a grinning Sasuke. She pointed a finger at him. "But you cannot laugh at me when I fall."

"I'm not going to laugh and I'll beat up anyone else who laughs," Sasuke promised.

Yeah, not if she got to them first.

After five minutes, Sakura was wobbling out on the ice. "Go on without me," Sakura said to him. "I'll just be with them old people."

"Okay then- be back with ya shortly," Sasuke said, winking at her as he pushed away.

Twenty five minutes, Sakura went half way around the rink. She was a little sweaty but every time Sasuke went passed her, she managed to smile.

"I'm not getting any younger, Haruno," he said when it was his fifth time overlapping her. She watched him pass her, and even slow down to pick up a little girl in a purple snowsuit who fell down. "Are you okay, princess?" she even heard him say, placing her back on her feet, and Sakura's heart kind of went pitter patter.

Sasuke came behind her, and she yelped a little as he slid his hands on her waist. "Let's skate together, Haruno. I think you probably mastered skating 101 right now watching those old folks," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Sakura nodded. "Just that-"

"No laughing, or falling, or saying you're slow," Sasuke finished.

Sakura realized that skating was really nice. Sasuke went slow, skating backward and holding her gloved hands to his. "Don't try to walk, just push forward, and don't look at your feet too much Haruno." Sakura turned red. She was looking at her feet because she was a hundred percent sure that if she looked at Sasuke's eyes, she would trip up because she'd get caught up in them.

"You're a pretty good teacher, Uchiha," Sakura smiled at him.

"You're not such a bad student yourself," Sasuke said. "Just relax."

After some time, Sakura got decent that Sasuke could skate next to her, but he still held her hand, which she didn't mind at all. "You know," Sakura began, "I just learned something new on our date, Sasuke. Skating. Sorry I was being difficult at the beginning."

"Mmm, no, you're always difficult, Haruno," Sasuke said, smirking at her. Sakura used her free hand to swat him, and that caused her to lose her balance, but Sasuke was quick enough to balance her out again until someone else pushed them, and they both fell down. Sakura on top of Sasuke.

Her whole face heated up, seeing their position together. Sasuke only grinned as they were face to face, looking at each other in the eye, which caused her heart to pound. He had such a nice smile. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Haruno?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah?"

"Caught you," Sasuke was grinning when he said this. Embarrassed as Sasuke made a face that people were watching them, Sakura tried to get off him, but slipped. She looked over at Sasuke, who she could tell was dying to laugh. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's on your mind, Sasuke?" she asked him sweetly.

"Nothing really," Sasuke replied, "just that my girlfriend is a total klutz." There it was. The word again. She didn't ever think that she was going to be used to him calling her that. The words were so sweet out of his mouth.

"Wha- no I am not!" Sakura protested as Sasuke helped her to her feet.

Sasuke gave her a pointed look.

Okay, so maybe she was a little.

"I'm pretty sure you can trip over thin air-remember when you were running?" Sasuke laughed.

"I'm pretty sure there was a pebble there," Sakura retorted which caused Sasuke to laugh ever more. Her heart warmed. Sasuke's laugh was hot, and his whole face relaxed. She rarely saw this guy relax.

Sasuke checked the time ad frowned. "School tomorrow," he reminded her. "Or else this would have gone longer."

As they took over their skating shoes, Sakura dared to ask, "So was this our date that was supposed to be?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nope," he said, opening the door for her.

"So you're not going to tell me what it was going to be?" she asked him, trying to get something out of him.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out," Sasuke said to her as the engine purred. She looked down, still bummed about their date failure, and the fact that it was her fault. She told him she wouldn't miss it for the world. And she missed it.

She glanced at him, knowing there was no way she was ever going to miss another date with Sasuke. She loved spending time with him, she realized. Why did it take her so long to even figure it out?

"When a girl's quiet, Naruto tells me it means that's not a good sign," Sasuke said as he pulled to her driveway. "Everything alright, Haruno?"

"Everything is perfect," she looked at him, smiling.

Sasuke looked somewhat relieved. "Good. Because I want to get it right with you."

Sakura swallowed. Hard. "Me too," she whispered. They looked at each other until she saw her porch light flicker.

Probably her grandmother.

"Tell your grandmother to set up a bingo night," Sasuke said. "And I'm going to make sure you're there this time."

Her porch light flickered again just as Sasuke's cell phone rang.

"Good night Haruno," Sasuke said.

"See you tomorrow in school?" Sakura asked.

"If that means seeing you, count on it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**I seriously was going to update this chapter next Friday, but since I love ya'll so much, I decided to do it today. Guys, there is still some aspects of Pride and Prejudice we haven't fully covered, so ehem, there **_**is **_**more to come. Much more, if you guys let me ;)**

**A HUGE thank you for everyone who review. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. You make part of the magic happen.**

**Until next time (: **


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Note:**

Long time no see my Pride and Prejudice fans!

I know, oh do I KNOW I haven't updated this for about…a couple of months.

I thought I knew what direction I wanted this fabulous story to be, but then I changed my mind, then I stumbled to the dreaded writers block.

But FEAR not, there will be a chapter updated soon- so be on the lookout for that.

I just wanted to get it out there to all my readers that no, I am not dead.

Yet.


	34. Chapter 34

"Their pizza tasted like cardboard," Sakura's grandmother commented as she got out of the building.

"At least you won," Sakura mumbled.

"Bingo is just one of the many things I'm good at," her grandmother placed a hand on Sakura's hand, looking at her seriously. "You'll get better at it." Sakura smiled at her grandmother's insistence. They got into her grandmother's car, Sakura praying that they won't get into an accident or run a red light. Or hit a pedestrian. With her grandmother's driving, she never knew.

"I didn't meet this Johnny guy," Sakura said.

"Oh, yes, Johnny boy," her grandmother said, sighing. "He usually comes when they serve tacos. That's only on Tuesdays. Taco Tuesdays. Pizza Fridays…" Finally, her grandmother dropped her off at the coffee shop. Sakura did not want to face Sai today, as they were working the same shifts.

When she got in, "You're late," Sai told her. Sakura had a mantra: ignore him. It usually worked never. Sai always craved attention, Sakura noticed.

"You know," Sai crossed his arms, "you should be nicer to me. I'm a new employee and all."

"Just because you're the new employee doesn't mean I have to be nice to you," Sakura told him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sai asked with a smirk. "He's usually here to glare at me the whole time."

"You're not worth the effort," Sakura gave him her best fake smile and thought about Sasuke. He had to go to his beach house over the weekend, and they've been texting each other and talking on the phone at night every day. She missed seeing his beautiful face. She glanced at Sai. She did not however miss him.

"Since Uchiha isn't here, we should hang out," Sai said.

"How about no," Sakura countered when she saw Ino come in the line.

"I'd like a nonfat latte with extra whipped cream," Ino said. That order didn't even make sense to Sakura, but she looked at Sai, who was supposed to be doing his job. Instead, Sai came for the kill.

"Of course," Sai said, looking longingly at Ino, winking at her. Ino herself flipped her hair and flashed a smile.

_Run as fast as you can, Ino. Actually, they'd probably make a great couple. Each of them are involved in themselves._

XX

Sakura hated Mondays. She hated them even more because Sasuke said that he wouldn't make it back to Konoha until Monday night. At least she didn't have to deal with Sai in these 7 hours. The weekend was already too much.

"Hey! Sakura!" Naruto came beside her, next to the vending machine. "Would you like anything?"

"Oh- no thanks," Sakura said.

"Aw, come one, pick something. Hinata told me she was craving something chocolatey, so I thought I'd buy her something," Naruto said. Sakura smiled at Naruto.

"How are you and Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"We're good," Naruto said. But his tone indicated otherwise.

"What's wrong?" Sakura crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"It's her birthday," Naruto said. "I don't know what to do. I deserve the worst boyfriend award. She told me she didn't want anything so I said okay then she seemed mad at me." Sakura punched Naruto's arms.

"You idiot! If a girl says they don't want anything for their birthdays, it means that, yes, we actually _do _want something," Sakura explained. Naruto stared at her blankly.

"Then why didn't she tell me?!" Naruto asked, exasperated.

"Because we don't want to trouble you but really we wish you'd care enough to do something- anything," Sakura said.

"Of course I care," Naruto frowned then. "I am the worst boyfriend, huh?"

"No you're not- and I'll help you," Sakura said. Naruto's whole face brightened.

"Really? Will you also help me with a present?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sakura answered, already excited for the whole thing. "We should shop after school. With Hinata."

"Shop with her? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because," Sakura looked over at Naruto, "you'll see."

After school ended, and Sakura made Naruto get pizza for her and Hinata, they went to the mall to the watches section. Sakura knew that Hinata always wanted a watch. "What is the watch for?" Hinata asked.

"For Naruto's mother," Sakura replied quickly, glancing at Naruto. "It's his parent's anniversary."

"Yeah," Naruto laughed. He was horrible at lying. They looked at the watches, inspecting them. Sakura took out a heart shaped one.

"What do you think, Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Which one do you like?" _Take the bait._ Hinata pointed to another watch that was silver and very sparkly. Sakura never knew Hinata was the flashy type. She clapped her hands.

"Well, we're buying that one then," Sakura said. Naruto purchased the item, and they exchanged a look. Sakura was so excited for Hinata.

She better like it, Sakura thought.

XX

When Sakura got her house, Sakura looked at her phone and saw that Sasuke was calling her.

"Hello?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"So I'm at the coffee shop and I don't see you anywhere," Sasuke says.

"You're there?" she asked him.

"The first thing I did when I came back was going here," Sasuke tells her. "I'll meet at your house in five minutes."

Sakura flew to her closet, wondering what in the world to wear. She had five minutes! Heck, she should just go with her sweat pants and t-shirt. But it was cold outside. So.

The doorbell rang and her heart sped up.

"Sakura! Door is for you! There's a really handsome young man here waiting to whisk his Cinderella away!" her grandmother called her. Sakura hurriedly put on a jacket and ran downstairs. When she saw Sasuke, she held her breath. He was wearing a nice polo shirt and khakis, obviously from his wealth and probably very expensive.

"Hi," she said, nervous and shy all of a sudden. When his eyes met hers, he smiled at her, walking towards her. She took a step forward and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her into his warm embrace.

"I missed you," Sasuke whispered into her ear.

"Me too," she said back. Sasuke leaned back, still having his arms around her.

"There's actually this movie I wanted to see with you," Sasuke said.

"On a Monday?" Sakura asked.

"Please?" Sasuke gave her that wicked grin that melted her heart.

"Okay I have to ask-"

"You can go," her grandmother called from the living room.

"And that's your answer," Sakura said. Sasuke took her hand as they left her house, and she got in his car.

"We should just have a movie day," she murmured, closing her eyes as she leaned on the seat. Thankfully, his car was warm-warmer than outside.

"Whatever the lady wants," Sasuke said. She opened her eyes as they stopped and got out the car. The movie line wasn't long at all, as it was a Monday night, and Sasuke wanted to watch this action movie. As they were watching the movie, Sakura got a phone call. From an unknown number. She was about to not get it, but it rang again.

Sakura quickly went outside, feeling a little dizzy going outside into the light. "Hello?" she said.

"Sakura, it's Ino. Something really bad happened and I need your help." The line went dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It's literally been months since I haven't updated this wonderful story! Thank you all for being patient for me, but this story has just been tough. I definitely don't want to kill it and want to make it good. Updates will be at least once a month, if not even more.**

**Thank you for everyone that review! Reviews make me happy happy!**

**P.S- there is another story of my fave couple Sasuke and Sakura that I have, Never Will I Ever, completely opposite of this really, and if you want to read something in the mean time, that would be it. **


End file.
